SUMMER BREEZE KAIHUN
by sehunerp
Summary: Kisah tiga anak manusia yang terlibat cinta segitiga. Mereka adalah Sehun dan si kembar Jongin dan Chanyeol, mereka menyayangi Sehun, begitu pun sebaliknya. Namun setelah kepergian Sehun membuat Jongin tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kasar, pemberontak, Jongin kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya dan iapun menderita disleksia.Apa yang terjadi jika Sehun kembali kehadapan Jongin?
1. Prolog

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

**PROLOG**

**KAI – SEHUN**

**Kai; Chanyeol; Sehun; Luhan; Kris**

**GS/Gender Switch**

"AYO kita sama-sama bikin surat permohonan! Nanti kalau kita sudah besar, kita baca sama-sama!" sahut Sehun bersemangat.

Chanyeol dan Jongin berpandangan sesaat, lalu kembali memandang gadis kecil berkepang dua yang ada di depan mereka.

"Surat permohonan?" sahut Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Iya!" jawab Sehun mantap. Dia mengeluarkan tiga helai kertas dan sebuah spidol. Chanyeol dan Jongin memandangnya bingung.

"Aku tulis duluan deh!" kata Sehun lagi, lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia sibuk menulis. "Nah, selesai! Sekarang Chanyeol, kamu tulis apa yang kamu inginkan waktu kita besar nanti!"

Chanyeol menyambut sehelai kertas dan sebatang spidol dari Sehun, memandangnya sesaat, lalu mulai menulis. Setelah itu, Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. "Terus, mau diapain surat ini?" tanya Jongin setelah selesai menulis.

"Kita kubur!" seru Sehun lagi. "Di bawah pohon ini!" Sehun menghampiri sebuah pohon akasia besar yang tubuhnya sudah habis ditulisi 'Jongin-Sehun-Chanyeol', lalu mulai menggali. Chanyeol dan Jongin mengikuti dan membantunya menggali sambil sesekali mengelap peluh yang bercucuran. Setelah selesai, Sehun memasukkan ketiga surat itu ke kaleng biskuit, lalu menguburnya.

"Aku kan belum baca punya kamu!" protes Jongin kepada Sehun.

"Memang nggak boleh dibaca sekarang!" seru Sehun pura-pura marah. "Kita bacanya nanti, kalo udah gede!"

"Kapan?" sahut Jongin lagi.

"Um... kapan ya? Sepuluh tahun lagi? Sepuluh tahun lagi kita sama-sama ke sini! Kita tulis tanggalnya di pohon ajaib!" seru Sehun sambil memahat tulisan 14 Februari di pohon. "Eh, sepuluh tahun dari sekarang, tahun berapa sih?"

"2015," kata Chanyeol, dan Sehun segera memahat angka itu.

"Nah, udah selesai. Tanggal 14 Februari 2015, kita ke sini lagi, terus kita baca deh surat-surat kita!" kata Sehun ceria.

"Kalo nggak ketemu lagi?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Nggak akan!" sahut Sehun cepat. "Kita kan selalu bersama-sama! Kita nggak akan pernah terpisah!" katanya mantap sambil bersungguh-sungguh menatap kedua wajah anak laki-laki yang persis sama itu.

Jongin sejenak memandang ragu Sehun, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Oke. Sebelumnya aku mau ngasih tau aja, karena ini novel remaja dan yang nulis orang indo jadi banyak bahasa yang ga baku disini maksudnya bahasa gaul gitu, terus tempatnya juga di Indonesia. Kalau misalkan aku ubah semuanya malah jadi aneh dan ancur. Jadi anggep aja mereka itu orang Korea yang terdampar di Indonesia/?

dan seperti biasa aku hanya merubah nama tokoh yang sering muncul aja/?

Tapi terlepas darii itu semua menurut aku ceritanya keren banget, feelnya dapet, kadang dibikin nyut-nyutan sendiri kalo baca ini novel

Yang masih minat buat baca. Silahkan klik next \m/


	2. Chapter 1

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

**CHAPTER 1**

**[****Bitter Beginning]**

**KAI – SEHUN**

**Kai; Sehun; Chanyeol; Luhan; Kris**

**GS/Gender Switch**

"Jong! Kamu bisa berhenti ngeplay musik nggak karuan kayak gini ngga sih?" sahut Chanyeol dari luar kamar Jongin. Jongin tidak menggerakkan satu pun anggota tubuhnya untuk menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. 'Saint Anger' masih berkumandang di kamarnya dengan volume maksimal. Chanyeol menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jong! Aku lagi belajar nih!" serunya lagi. Jongin memutar bola matanya, tapi tetap tak melakukan apa pun. Jongin memejamkan matanya lagi sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sesuai irama drum.

"JONG!" teriak Chanyeol bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu dengan paksa. Jongin melirik kesal ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela napas sebentar, lalu berjalan kaku ke arah tape dan menekan tombol stop. Seketika ruangan menjadi sepi. Jongin bangkit dan terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kamu tau, yang kata kamu musik nggak karuan itu Metallica. Dan aku masih nggak ngerti, kalau ada cowok yang nggak bisa ngerti musiknya Metallica," kata Jongin sengit.

"Oh, aku jelas-jelas bisa ngerti musiknya Korn kalau dipasangnya sesuai batas ambang pendengaran manusia," balas Chanyeol dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Alah, nggak usah bokis kamu. Kayak kamu bisa aja ngebedain Korn sama P.O.D." Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai mencari handuk. Chanyeol memerhatikan saudara kembarnya sesaat.

"Aku bisa liat dengan jelas masa depan kamu," katanya setelah melihat Jongin yang tak kunjung menemukan handuknya. "Maksud aku, liat aja tempat ini. Tempat ini bahkan nggak pantas dibilang kamar. Kandang sapi masih lebih pantas dapet penghargaan dekorasi." Chanyeol menendang handuk yang sedari tadi berada tepat di depan kakinya. Handuk itu mendarat mulus di kepala Jongin.

"Aku juga bisa liat masa depan kamu," kata Jongin dingin sambil beranjak keluar kamarnya.

"Atlet hebat, penerima beasiswa, cowok populer di kampus... Ups, itu bukan masa depan ya? Cuma sayangnya, kamu pernah salah ngebedain Marilyn Manson sama Marilyn Monroe..."

Chanyeol menatap masam kakak kembarnya yang keluar tanpa memandangnya, lalu kembali menatap kamar yang dipenuhi segala macam barang milik Jongin. Dindingnya sudah tak terlihat lagi warna aslinya, karna sudah penuh ditempeli poster-poster bintang-bintang rock dan alternative mulai dari Kurt Cobain, Queen, sampai Metallica. Lantainya pun bernasib serupa. Baju-baju kotor -atau bersih, Chanyeol tak bisa membedakannya- bercampur baur di sana dengan segala macam CD bertebaran di atasnya. Chanyeol menghela napas sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar itu, karena aura-aura yang dikeluarkan poster-poster itu memEommaat Chanyeol tidak nyaman. Tapi beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, kakinya menyandung seEommaah travo.

"Sialan!" umpat Chanyeol sambil memegangi jempolnya yang nyut-nyutan, lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah benda yang tadi menghalanginya. "Travo!" keluhnya kesal. "Travo di tengah jalan!" sahutnya lagi sambil menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tentu saja, travo itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya semula dan sekarang jempolnya terasa luar biasa sakit. "Awas kalian semua!" kutuk Chanyeol kepada kamar Jongin dan semua barang yang ada di dalamnya, lalu dengan langkah berjingkat dia keluar dari sana.

"Jong, nggak kuliah?" tanya Eomma begitu Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Nggak," jawab Jongin singkat, lalu duduk di sofa. Tangannya sibuk memindah-mindahkan channel dengan remote.

"Oh, tapi kok barusan Chanyeol berangkat kuliah ya?" tanya eomma heran.

"Eomma," tukas Jongin kesal. "Aku sama Chanyeol kan beda jurusan. Nggak mungkin lah jadwal kuliahnya bareng."

"Oh, iya ya. Eomma pikir kamu sama Chanyeol sejurusan," kata Eomma lagi sambil mengaduk adonan kue.

"Makanya kasih perhatian sedikit," gumam Jongin. "Udah mau dua taun kuliah, juga."

"Apa, Jong?" Eomma tidak mendengar perkataan Jongin karena suara putaran mixer.

"Bukan apa-apa. Nggak penting." Jongin mematikan TV, lalu bergerak ke arah kamarnya.

"Jong, kamarnya dirapihin dong," kata Eomma sebelum Jongin sempat menutup pintu. "Kamu nih males banget. Liat tuh kamarnya Chanyeol. Rapi, bersih..."

"Kayak kamar perempuan," sambar Jongin. Eomma berhenti mengaduk adonan, lalu mengernyit kepada Jongin.

"Kejantanan cowok bukan diukur dari keadaan kamarnya," katanya serius.

"Ha-ha," Jongin menanggapi dingin komentar Eomma, lalu masuk ke kamar. Dia melangkahi travo-nya yang melintang, menggapai gitarnya, lalu duduk di pinggir jendela. Kejantanan seorang cowok tidak dilihat dari keadaan kamarnya. Yang benar saja, pikir Jongin sambil mendengus. Kalau kamar cowok itu bersih, tidak ada satu poster pun, yang ada hanya foto-fotonya bersama piala-piala dan medali-medalinya, dengan banyak CD Glenn Fredly atau Josh Groban di atas meja, jelas-jelas kejantanannya patut dipertanyakan. Juga bisa dipastikan kalau pemilik kamar tersebut memiliki kadar kenarsisan yang sangat tinggi.

Jongin mulai memainkan lagu kebangsaannya. 'Creep' milik Radiohead. 'But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here.'

"Hai Yeol!" Chanyeol mencari sumber suara itu. Dia berbalik, dan mendapati Luhan sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya dengan riang. Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya. Luhan masih belum berubah sejak Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

"Hei," sapa Chanyeol. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata rusanya. Chanyeol lantas mengalihkan pandangannya, karna kenyataannya dia masih tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk memeluk Luhan setiap kali melihat sepasang mata yang bersinar itu.

"Kenapa kamu?" tanya Luhan. "Lesu amat."

"O ya?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Luhan mengangguk, lalu mulai berjalan. Chanyeol mengikutinya. Mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama, dan juga kelas yang sama.

"Kenapa? Marahan lagi sama Jongin?" tanya Luhan lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kapan sih aku pernah nggak marahan sama dia?" Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Lu, aku kan pernah bilang, kalau aku sama Jongin itu udah ditakdirkan nggak bisa baikan. Kita malah udah berantem sejak masih di perut. Tendang-tendangan," kata Chanyeol lagi. Luhan terbahak saat mendengarnya.

"Hiperbolis kamu," sahutnya sambil mendorong Chanyeol.

"Serius," Chanyeol balas mendorongnya.

"Udah deh," kata Luhan setelah pulih dari gelinya. "Bilang aja kamu sayang sama Jongin. Kata orang, benci itu artinya peduli. Peduli itu artinya sayang."

"Kata siapa tuh?" Chanyeol mengetuk kepala Luhan pelan. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil melirik penuh arti kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu berhenti berjalan. Dia memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Lu, kalau ada orang yang paling aku benci di dunia ini, itu udah pasti Jongin."

"Jongin!" Jongin membuka matanya dengan malas. Suara Appa membuatnya mual seketika.

"JONGIN!" sahut Appa lagi, kali ini sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Apa?" sahut Jongin tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apa? APA?! Makan malam bersama! Cepat keluar!" sahut Appa lagi.

Jongin bangun dengan sangat terpaksa, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Seluruh keluarganya tampak sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Walau demikian, Jongin lebih merasakan suasana yang suram dibandingkan dengan suasana yang hangat. Tanpa mencuci muka, Jongin langsung mengambil tempat di meja.

"Apa Appa harus selalu teriak-teriak manggil kamu setiap kita mau makan?" tanya Appa ketus begitu Jongin menampakkan diri.

"Kalian bisa mulai makan tanpa aku," jawab Jongin sambil memandang Appa dingin.

"Saat makan malam itu waktu untuk keluarga berkumpul," Appa tidak membalas pandangannya dan menyendok sosis.

"Kayak yang ada pembicaraan keluarga aja," gumam Jongin sengit. Appa tampak tak memedulikan kata-kata Jongin. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol yang sedang asyik melahap ayam goreng.

"Gimana kuliahnya, Nak?" tanyanya. Jongin langsung mendengus.

"Oh, baik, Yah. Bentar lagi ujian," jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Oh, gitu. Belajar yang rajin ya. Biar IP-mu nggak merosot kayak kakakmu ini," sindir Appa membuat Jongin melotot.

"IP-ku nggak merosot," sambar Jongin.

"Oh, ya, sama kayak semester sebelumnya, tapi sama jeleknya," kata Appa sambil melemparkan pandangan masam. "Kamu tau Jong, kalau kamu begitu terus, kamu bisa di-DO."

"Cepat atau lambat aku juga bakal di DO, kan? Aku cuma mempermudah prosesnya aja," tandas Jongin.

"IP-mu yang cuma dua koma satu itu nggak bisa membanggakan siapa pun, Jong. Apa kamu nggak malu, hah?" Intonasi Appa sekarang mulai naik.

"Malu? Untuk apa malu? Itu udah hasil terbaik yang aku bisa," jawab Jongin tak peduli. Appa mendengus.

"Bohong. Kamu bisa lebih baik dari itu. Kamu aja yang nggak mau usaha. Kamu cuma mau cari sensasi supaya kamu lebih diperhatikan." Jongin memandang Appa tak percaya.

"Aku ragu sensasi apa yang bisa aku lakuin supaya lebih diperhatiin. Mungkin aku harus ngebakar rumah ini baru bisa diperhatiin," jawab Jongin ketus, lalu meninggalkan meja, tak berminat untuk makan malam dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Jongin! Kembali ke sini sekarang juga!" sahut Appa garang. Jongin tak memedulikan teriakan-teriakan Appa. Dengan langkah besar-besar, dia masuk ke kamarnya, lalu membanting pintunya. Dia melangkah ke tape, menyetel CD Disturbed dengan volume maksimum, lalu dengan kalap membanting semua benda yang dilihatnya.

"Brengsek!" serunya setelah dia kehabisan tenaga. Jongin terduduk di samping tempat tidur, lalu menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Dunia tidak adil. Dunia tak pernah adil padanya. Appa memang menyebalkan. Eomma juga menyebalkan. Chanyeol lebih menyebalkan. Seisi rumah ini menyebalkan. Semuanya selalu bersikap seperti keluarga kecil bahagia. Jongin merasa dia tidak diterima di keluarga ini. Jongin selalu saja berbeda. Jongin membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, lalu mulai menyesali keberadaannya di dunia, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Jongin perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati ruang keluarga pagi ini sudah kosong. Jongin mensyukuri keadaan itu, tak mau harinya diawali oleh suara salah satu anggota keluarganya. Setelah mengembuskan napas lega, Jongin berjalan menuju lemari es. Dibukanya lemari es itu, tapi ternyata lemari es itu kosong. Tidak ada susu, tidak sereal, tidak juga roti. Jongin membanting pintu lemari es dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Wah, wah. Bisa rusak semua barang-barang elektronik di rumah ini kalau kamu nyentuhnya pakai tenaga dalam terus," komentar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik lemari es. Jongin menatapnya sebal.

"Kamu bisa beliin lagi, kan kamu udah pasti sukses," kata Jongin ketus. "Selalu ada hukum alam. Ada yang ngerusak, ada juga yang nyiptain," sambungnya sambil melangkah keluar rumah dengan juga membanting pintunya.

Chanyeol menatapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Jongin melangkah cepat menuruni jalan kompleksnya. Tak seperti Chanyeol yang memiliki motor, Jongin selalu naik bus saat pergi kuliah. Bukannya Jongin tak pernah meminta, tapi dia 'tak mau' meminta apa pun dari Appa, juga apa pun yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Appa memberi motor itu kepada Chanyeol karna dia lulus UAN dengan nilai rata-rata delapan, bukan karna Chanyeol memintanya. Dan Jongin tak bisa berbuat apa pun kecuali diam dan menelan bulat-bulat nilai rata-rata merahnya. Tahu-tahu, Jongin melihat ke sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari kompleks rumahnya. Jongin berhenti sebentar, dan menatap taman yang tak pernah berubah dari sejak dia masih kecil. Taman yang asri dengan lapangan basket di tengahnya dan beberapa kursi taman di pinggirannya. Taman yang menyimpan banyak kenangan. Terlalu banyak kenangan. Jongin memutuskan untuk memasuki taman itu. Entah kekuatan apa yang menariknya ke sana. Terakhir kali dia ke sana adalah ketika umurnya masih sembilan tahun. Sejak itu, dia tak pernah ke sana lagi, untuk menunggu janji sepuluh tahun yang pernah dibuatnya dengan gadis kecil berkepang dua. Jongin memaksakan diri untuk berjalan ke sebuah pohon, tempat janji itu dipahat. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, tulisan itu masih di sana. Tulisan Jongin-Sehun-Chanyeol. Jongin menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Baginya, janji ini hanya kekonyolan. Hanya kerjaan iseng anak-anak. Gadis itu tak akan pernah muncul lagi. Tak akan pernah lagi setelah ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Sehun. Gadis kecil itu pergi ke Amerika sebulan tepat setelah mereka berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Dia pergi begitu saja setelah mereka membuat surat permohonan. Dan sekarang, sudah sepuluh tahun lebih semenjak perjanjian itu dibuat. Tanggal 14 Februari 2015 bahkan masih terpahat di sana. Tidak mungkin kalau tulisan itu tulisan Sehun yang dulu, pikir Jongin. Chanyeol pasti sudah memahatnya kembali selama sepuluh tahun ini. Chanyeol masih saja percaya bahwa gadis itu akan datang.

Dulu, anak bodoh itu bahkan pernah menyebut nama Sehun muncul di sebuah forum di dunia maya. Benar-benar penuh imajinasi. Benar-benar sebuah lelucon. Gadis itu tak akan pernah datang. Sehun tak mungkin datang lagi. Jongin yakin, Sehun bahkan tidak ingat lagi akan perjanjian ini. Jongin menatap pohon itu benci, lalu memukulnya dengan keras hingga buku-buku jarinya terasa sakit. Jongin tak peduli lagi pada masa lalunya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari masa lalunya. Bahkan, kenyataan, tak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkannya dari masa kini maupun masa depannya. Semuanya omong kosong. Jongin meninggalkan taman segera setelah menendang pohon itu.

"Yeol, bantuin Eomma dong." Chanyeol langsung melompat dari sofa begitu melihat Eomma muncul di ambang pintu, tampak kesusahan membawa barang-barang belanjaan.

"Eomma beli apaan aja sih? Heboh amat," komentar Chanyeol sambil membawa belanjaan itu masuk dan menaruhnya ke meja makan.

"Makanan," jawab Eomma singkat sementara Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi.

"Persediaan buat setahun?" Chanyeol memandang bungkusan-bungkusan besar di depan matanya. "Apa sih ini?" Eomma tak banyak berkomentar dan hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Ada, aja," jawabnya misterius sambil menata sayuran di lemari es. Chanyeol mencoba membuka sebuah bungkusan, tapi tangannya langsung ditepis oleh Eomma. Chanyeol meringis sambil mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Ada apaan sih, Eomma? Mau ada pesta?"

"Udah deh, kamu nonton aja sana, nggak usah banyak tanya. Ntar juga tau," kata Eomma, masih dengan nada misterius. Chanyeol menuruti kata-kata Eomma walaupun dengan menggerutu. "Eh, Yeol, Jongin ke mana?" tanya Eomma sambil melongok ke ruang TV.

"Kuliah, kali," jawab Chanyeol malas, tangannya sibuk mengganti channel.

"Lho, trus dia sarapan apa? Kan nggak ada apa-apa di kulkas," kata Eomma lagi.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Paling sarapan di kampus," gumamnya.

Eomma mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, lalu mengamati Chanyeol yang bergerak mendekat dan mengambil sebuah apel dari salah satu bungkusan belanjaan yang sudah terbuka.

"Yeol, Eomma khawatir sama Jongin... Beberapa hari ini dia semakin sering berantem sama Appa," kata Eomma pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Eommanya yang sekilas tampak lebih tua dari biasanya, lalu mendesah pelan. "Eomma tenang aja. Jongin udah dewasa. Dia bisa nyelesain masalahnya sendiri," kata Chanyeol, lalu bergerak mengambil bola basketnya yang tergeletak di samping sofa. "Aku main basket dulu ya Eomma."

Setelah berpamitan pada Eommanya Chanyeol berjalan keluar rumah dan menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Hari ini cuaca agak mendung. Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Jongin itu, pikir Chanyeol. Selalu saja membuat Appa dan Eomma kesal. Selalu saja membuat keonaran supaya bisa diperhatikan. Padahal perbuatannya justru tidak akan mendatangkan simpati dari siapa pun. Chanyeol men-dribble bolanya sampai ke taman. Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, menatap taman yang penuh akan kenangan masa kecilnya. Setelah menghela napas, dengan mantap dia mulai berlari ke lapangan basket dan memasukkan bolanya ke ring. Lima belas menit kemudian, dia terduduk di bawah pohon akasia besar yang terletak persis di samping lapangan. Dia mendongakkan kepala, lalu melihat tulisan 'Jongin-Sehun-Chanyeol' yang terpahat di pohon itu. Pikirannya lantas melayang ke masa kecilnya. Sehun. Gadis cilik berkepang dua yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Seharusnya Chanyeol melupakannya, tapi setiap kali berpikir seperti itu, dia semakin tidak bisa melakukannya. Seorang Sehun malah tumbuh semakin besar dalam fantasi terliarnya dan menjadi sorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menganggap bahwa semua ini konyol dan tidak masuk akal, tapi ia tidak mampu. Tidak pernah mampu. Dia memiliki keyakinan itu. Keyakinan bahwa Sehun, gadis kecilnya yang cantik, akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Chanyeol bangkit, mengambil sebuah batu berujung tajam, lalu menggoreskannya ke tempat yang sama di mana tulisan 'Jongin-Sehun-Chanyeol' terpahat. Dia memahatnya kembali agar tidak hilang. Chanyeol sudah melakukan hal itu selama sepuluh tahun ini. Dia masih berharap bahwa janji sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu masih berlaku, walaupun sudah melewati batas yang ditentukan. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, Chanyeol sering berpikir untuk membongkar kaleng yang dikubur di dalam tanah, dengan persetujuan Jongin. Tapi Chanyeol tak pernah melakukannya. Jongin juga. Sepertinya orang itu bahkan sudah lupa akan perjanjian itu. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol sedikit enggan untuk ikut menebalkan tulisan 'Jongin'-nya, tapi entah mengapa, tangannya bergerak di luar keinginannya. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput yang hijau. Selama sepuluh tahun ini, Jongin tak pernah bicara tentang Sehun ataupun pohon, ataupun perjanjian itu. Bahkan, Jongin tak banyak bicara tentang apa pun kepada Chanyeol. Rasanya Jongin sudah melupakan semua memori masa kecilnya begitu saja. Tidak ada keingintahuan. Bahkan, tidak ada respon saat Chanyeol menyebut nama Sehun di depannya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, saat sebuah e-mail masuk ke kotak surat Chanyeol. E-mail itu mengejutkan Chanyeol dan membangkitkan semua kenangan yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam di otaknya. E-mail itu dari Sehun. Sehun-nya. E-mail itu mengatakan semua yang ingin didengar Chanyeol. Bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja, bahwa Sehun tidak lupa akan perjanjiannya, bahwa Sehun akan kembali, walaupun tidak akan tepat pada tanggal 14 Februari karna dia belum mendapat libur sekolah. Senyum lebar menghias wajah Chanyeol. Gadis itu masih SMA. Chanyeol sering kali melupakannya, menganggap Sehun seumuran dengannya. Tapi semua itu tidak penting. Yang penting Sehun akan kembali, walau entah kapan. Dan nanti malam, Sehun akan masuk ke chat room untuk mengobrol dengannya. Lagi. Rutin selama dua bulan terkhir ini. Kegiatan yang membuatnya melupakan Luhan.

Seperti biasa, Jongin memasuki kampus tanpa semangat macam apa pun. Tidak ada niat untuk belajar. Dia hanya datang ke kampus untuk menghindari rumah selama mungkin. Tidak ada alasan lain selain itu. Jongin berjalan menuju kelas mata kuliah Telaah Drama Inggris. Jongin betul-betul muak. Segala paket yang dihidangkan dalam mata kuliah, baik dosen, diktat, maupun Shakespeare membuatnya sakit perut seketika. Selama dua tahun ini, Jongin menyesali seluruh kehidupan perkuliahannya. Jongin membuka pintu kelasnya dengan malas. Begitu menampakkan diri, Pak Wisnu, sang dosen lah yang pertama kali terlihat. Jongin menatapnya sebal sesaat lalu memtutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk paling belakang, yang paling memungkinkannya untuk tidur dengan nyaman. Tapi sebelum Jongin sempat bergerak, Pak Wisnu menghalanginya.

"Look who's coming?" katanya sinis sambil memindai Jongin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Worn out t-shirt, refugee-like pants, dog necklace... So a next generation. I'm wondering... What are you doing in my class, Mr Kim Jongin?"

Jongin menatap Pak Wisnu dengan pandangan menantang. Si tua ini merasa dirinya sebagai pemilik kampus ini. "You have a problem with that?" tanya Jongin dingin.

Pak Wisnu langsung membelalakan matanya. "YOU!" seru Pak Wisnu berang, tapi detik berikutnya langsung mengendalikan diri karna seluruh kelas memerhatikannya. "If you don't have any intention to get along in my class, you may leave now. Please," Pak Wisnu menunjuk ke pintu pintu.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, Jongin melangkah keluar dengan menendang pintu kelas hingga menjeblak terbuka. Di koridor, dia masih menendang apa pun yang dilihatnya. Tempat sampah, kursi, bahkan pot bunga. Tanahnya sampai berhamburan. Jongin diteriaki oleh semua orang, tapi Jongin tak peduli. Saat ini, dia benar-benar di luar kendali.

"Jong!" Seseorang memanggil Jongin, tapi Jongin sedang tak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun. Yang memanggilnya ternyata Luhan. Gadis manis itu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyamai langkah Jongin.

"Jong! Kamu kenapa sih? Kok semua ditendangin?" serunya setelah bisa sejajar dengan Jongin.

"Apa urusan kamu?" bentak Jongin tanpa menoleh.

"Jong, kamu tau si Chanyeol ada di man-" Langkah Jongin segera terhenti. Dia mendelik sengit ke arah Luhan yang malah tersenyum. Jongin menatapnya seakan ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Apa kamu serius mau tau jawaban dari aku?" sahut Jongin keras.

"Nggak," jawab Luhan tenang, sudah mengetahui watak Jongin dengan jelas. "Aku cuma mau bikin kamu berhenti jalan kayak The Flash aja," sambungnya, lalu tertawa kecil.

Jongin tidak ikut tertawa. Dia masih memandang tajam Luhan, membuat Luhan segera menghentikan tawanya. "Aku mau ngomong," kata Luhan akhirnya. "Tapi setelah kamu kasih tau kenapa kamu jalan kayak orang kesurupan gitu."

"Aku udah bilang bukan urusan kamu," tandas Jongin sambil kembali berjalan. Luhan segera mengikutinya.

"Kok bisa begitu? Perasaan aku, dulu apa pun urusan kamu urusan aku juga," kata Luhan lagi. Jongin berhenti mendadak sehingga Luhan menabrak punggungnya. Jongin menatap Luhan lagi, lalu tertawa sinis.

"Kamu bercanda, kan?" tanyanya.

"Bercanda gimana?" Luhan balas bertanya. "Aku serius, Jong. Kenapa sih kamu?"

"Aku juga serius," Jongin mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, tatapannya menajam. "Kamu jangan bercanda lagi. Aku muak dengan tampak sok innocent kamu, dengan kata-kata kamu yang seakan nggak pernah terjadi apa-apa," sambungnya, lalu kembali berjalan cepat menuju taman. Luhan terdiam sesaat, lalu mengejar Jongin. Luhan meraih tangan Jongin yang kekar dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Apa, Jong? Apa? Apa yang udah terjadi? Kita baik-baik aja, kan?" seru Luhan, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Jongin benar-benar muak dengan gadis ini, walau juga diam-diam menyayanginya. Tapi, perasaan itu segera sirna setelah dia ingat bahwa gadis ini, gadis yang sangat dekat dengannya setahun lalu, adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

"Dengar Lu. Jangan kamu pikir kita masih bisa baik-baik aja setelah apa yang kamu lakuin terhadap aku! Udahlah, kamu minggir, cari sana si atlit tengik itu," Jongin berkata lelah, lalu berbalik.

"Jong! Aku sama Chanyeol udah putus!" sahut Luhan, membuat langkah Jongin terhenti. "Aku sama dia udah putus! Kamu denger kan?" Jongin bergeming. Berita itu mengejutkannya. Selama ini, dia menyangka hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja. "Aku baru sadar kalau yang aku peduliin tuh kamu. Dan aku sangat meneysal kehilangan kamu," kata Luhan lagi, suaranya sudah bergetar. Selama beberapa menit, yang terdengar hanyalah isakan Luhan.

"Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan," komentar Jongin akhirnya, lalu untuk ke sekian kalinya mencoba untuk pergi. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya juga, tangan Luhan mencegahnya.

"Jong, tolong dengerin aku!" jerit Luhan. Jongin menatap Luhan lagi. Gadis yang pernah dekat dengannya, bahkan satu-satunya yang pernah berbicara dengannya. Gadis yang dulu pernah mendapat tempat di hatinya. Tapi semua lenyap dan terbakar menjadi kemarahan saat Luhan dengan cerianya mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah bersama. Ternyata, selama setahun Luhan mendekati Jongin, hanyalah untuk mendapatkan seorang Chanyeol. Oh, bukan 'hanya' seorang Chanyeol, tapi seorang cowok yang hebat di segala bidang, baik akademis maupun ekstrakurikuler, sekaligus cowok paling populer di kampus.

"Lu, dengar. Dengar baik-baik karena aku cuma mau ngomong sekali. Aku nggak mau dengerin apa pun lagi. Kamu pikir, setelah kamu putus sama Chanyeol dan kamu bilang nyesel dan segala macem, kamu bisa deket lagi sama aku? Jangan mimpi kamu," kata Jongin dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan. Tapi gadis itu memegangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jong, tolong kasih aku kesempatan...," kata Luhan lirih. "Aku mohon..." Jongin menatap Luhan jijik. Dia tak menyangka Chanyeol sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis ini. Dulu, Jongin mengira Chanyeol tak akan menyia-nyiakan Luhan. Tapi tidak. Jongin tidak akan peduli apa pun lagi. Kebenciannya kepada Luhan sudah terbentuk sejak Luhan mengatakan bahwa diam mencintai Chanyeol. Dan karna statusnya sebagai pasangan dari Chanyeol, Luhan yang tadinya bukan siapa-siapa mendadak menjadi cewek terpopuler saat itu. Luhan jelas menikmatinya sehingga melupakan keberadaan Jongin. Tetapi dari semua itu, yang paling membuat Jongin muak adalah, Luhan mengetahui ada persaingan di antara Jongin dan Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, dia mendekati Jongin dengan tujuan membuat Chanyeol cemburu. Jongin tahu betul hal itu. Hal bahwa selama ini Luhan sudah memperalatnya.

"Lu. Kamu tau aku bukan tipe orang yang ngasih kesempatan kedua. Jadi kamu harusnya tau nggak ada gunanya kamu ngelakuin yang kayak begini," kata Jongin. Disentaknya tangan Luhan sehingga terlepas dari tangannya.

"Jong, aku nyesel! Aku nyesel, oke? Aku nyesel!" sahut Luhan putus asa. Gadis itu mulai menangis lagi. Jongin mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya.

"Bagus kalau kamu nyesel. Tapi itu nggak ada artinya buat aku."

"Jong! Aku kangen kamu. Aku kangen saat-saat dulu kita main bareng!" sahut Luhan lagi. Jongin meliriknya tajam.

"Lu, kamu kenapa sih? Pengen balik lagi sama Chanyeol tapi nggak tau caranya? Mau ngegunain cara licik kayak dulu? Udah nggak populer lagi kamu rupanya?" bentak Jongin, membuat Luhan menangis lebih keras. Jongin membuang mukanya. Kalau saja Luhan menangis bukan karna hal sepenting ini, Jongin pasti sudah memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Tapi Jongin pantang menyentuh apa pun yang sudah disentuh Chanyeol. Luhan tiba-tiba melompat ke arah Jongin dan memeluknya erat. Sejenak, Jongin terdiam karna terkejut. Tapi detik berikutnya, dia sadar dan melepas pelukan Luhan. Luhan masih terisak.

"Jong, apa bener nggak ada jalan buat kita balik kayak dulu?" tanya Luhan di tengah isakannya. Jongin menghela napas.

"Benar," katanya mantap. "Jadi, jangan sangkut pautin aku ke dalam urusan kamu sama Chanyeol lagi." Jongin meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya sedih. Jongin tak mau tahu lagi soal Luhan dan Chanyeol. Cukup sudah semua pengkhianatan yang dialaminya.

"Jongin, kamu dapet pesen. Ada yang manggil kamu di belakang kampus." Seorang cewek tiba-tiba mendekati Jongin saat dia baru beranjak pulang. Jongin menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan berbaring di kursi taman kampusnya sambil menghabiskan dua bungkus rokok. Jongin menatapnya heran.

"Siapa?"

"Aku nggak tau. Aku nggak kenal. Tapi cowok-cowok," kata cewek itu, lalu pergi begitu saja, seolah tak mau berurusan lebih lanjut dengan Jongin. Jongin menatap kepergian cewek itu, lalu menutup loker dan berjalan menuju belakang kampusnya. Dalam hati, dia merasakan adanya ketidakberesan. Benar saja, segerombolan anak lelaki yang tampak marah sedang menunggunya di sana.

"Mau apa cari aku?" tanya Jongin begitu dirinya sudah berjarak tiga meter dari gerombolan itu. Salah satu dari mereka maju, tampaknya yang paling kuat. Wajahnya legam dan memiliki banyak bekas luka.

"Kamu Jongin?" tanyanya dengan suara yang berat, khas perokok. Sama seperti yang dimiliki Jongin.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Jongin dengan nada menantang. "Dan kamu? Bang napi?"

Laki-laki itu mendengus. "Besar juga nyali kamu."

"Mau apa kalian? Suruhan siapa?" tanya Jongin ringan. Dirinya sudah terbiasa akan hal-hal seperti ini. Orang yang membencinya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Malah orang yang menyukainya yang luar biasa sulit dicari.

"Nggak penting suruhan siapa. Yang jelas, kamu pastinya udah tau kita mau ngapain," jawab seorang laki-laki lainnya. Lalu dihempaskannya tepat ke wajah si hitam.

"Aku tau," katanya singkat.

Laki-laki itu segera melayangkan tinjunya pada Jongin, yang dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Secepat mungkin Jongin meraih tangannya, memelintirnya, lalu mematikan rokoknya pada tengkuk laki-laki itu, yang langsung berteriak kesakitan. Teman-temannya memandang Jongin geram.

"BAJINGAN!" seru gerombolan itu, lalu menyerbu Jongin dengan membabi buta.

"Mau ada pertandingan lagi, Yah." Suara Chanyeol terdengar ketika Jongin memasuki rumah. Jongin menarik napas sebentar, mengembuskannya, lalu meneruskan langkahnya melewati ruang tamu. Appa, Eomma, dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di sana. Benar-benar sial. Pertemuan keluarga tepat di saat keadaannya berantakan. Jongin memutuskan untuk bergerak cepat ke kamar, bermaksud menghindari pertemuan itu. Tapi rupanya tak cukup cepat, karena semua keluarganya menyadari keadaan Jongin dan tubuhnya yang kotor dan wajahnya yang lebam.

"Jongin! Kamu berantem lagi ya?!" teriak Appa berang. Jongin tidak berhenti untuk menerima lebih banyak pukulan lagi. Dia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu tepat di depan hidung Appanya.

"JONGIN! JONGIN! BUKA PINTUNYA! DASAR ANAK KUR-" Suara Appa teredam oleh suara Kurt Cobain dengan 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'-nya.

Jongin membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, lalu terduduk karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerang perutnya. Gerombolan sialan tadi berhasil memukulnya sekali pada perut dengan sebuah balok kayu besar. Rupanya tadi Jongin bergerak kurang lincah. Biasanya dia tak pernah terluka separah ini. Jongin sudah melumat semua anak yang tadi menyerangnya. Semua dibiarkan terkapar tak berdaya dengan berbagai macam keluhan. Mungkin yang terbanyak adalah patah hidung dan gigi. Tapi Jongin cukup yakin tadi dia berhasil mematahkan tangan satu-dua orang.

Gerombolan tadi suruhan Kris, saingan utama Chanyeol dalam kompetisi basket antar kampus. Dia adalah mantan pacar Luhan sebelum Chanyeol, dan ternyata kabar bahwa Luhan memeluk Jongin langsung sampai ke telinganya. Jongin mendengus sebal. Rupanya banyak sekali mata-mata Kris di kampus. Baru beberapa jam kejadian itu berlalu, si pengecut itu sudah mengirim pasukan tak berguna untuk menghabisi Jongin. Jongin memaksakan dirinya untuk mendekati kaca, lalu memerhatikan wajahnya yang lebam di bagian tulang pipi kirinya. Jongin bersumpah dalam hati, akan terus mengingat bajingan yang berhasil menempatkan kepalannya di sana, lalu balas dendam dua kali lebih parah.

Tiba-tiba Jongin bergeming. Bukan karena dia menemukan luka baru di wajahnya, tapi karna dia menemukan wajah Chanyeol di sana. Wajah yang persis dengan yang dimilikinya. Wajah yang tidak diinginkannya. Jongin pun sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu lama tidak bercermin. Dia terlalu takut untuk melihat wajah yang selalu membuatnya marah itu. Karna itulah, cermin pernah menjadi hal terkutuk baginya. Jongin melangkah menjauhi cermin, lalu kembali terduduk di pinggiran ranjang. Mungkin lebih baik dia merubah wajahnya agar tidak terlihat mirip lagi dengan sang atlet. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini. Dan semuanya membuatnya luar biasa lelah, sampai dia merasa ingin mati.

Chanyeol baru melangkah ke kamarnya begitu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Malam ini, Sehun akan muncul di chat room, seperti janjinya. Chanyeol segera duduk, menyalakan notebook-nya yang segera terkoneksi dengan internet. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, nama Sehun belum muncul. Chanyeol sudah mencoba berbagai nama yang mungkin digunakan Sehun, tapi tak satu pun benar. Sehun belum muncul. Selama satu jam dihabiskan Chanyeol untuk menunggu kehadiran Sehun. Tapi, gadis itu tak muncul juga. Chanyeol mulai menggigiti kuku jarinya. Apa mungkin Sehun lupa? Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu lebih lama. Sementara itu, dia mencoba membunuh waktu dengan membuka situs-situs tentang NBA. Walaupun demikian, Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang sosok Jason Kidd dengan tatapan kosong. Nama Sehun belum muncul juga. Satu jam berikutnya, Chanyeol memandang layar notebook-nya hampa. Mungkin Sehun memang lupa. Chanyeol mengklik tampilan compose new message, lalu mulai membuat pesan.

_To: lasehun_thequeen _

_Subject: Hi! _

_Hun, lupa ya, janji kita ketemuan di chat world? Nggak apa-apa deh, tapi besok ketemu ya? Banyak yang mau diobrolin nih! Miss U always. _

_Chanyeol. _

Chanyeol menekan tampilan send, lalu mengempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Sehun. Gadis itu sudah membuatnya gila. Setelah menutup notebook-nya dengan berat hati, Chanyeol bergerak menuju ranjang dan membanting tubuhnya. Dia mencoba untuk menutup mata dan sosok Sehun langsung terbayang di pelupuk matanya. Sehun tidak pernah mau mengirimkan fotonya. Dia juga tidak menampilkan foto pada profil media sosialnya. Gadis itu tidak tahu betapa Chanyeol benar-benar merindukannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol tertidur pulas, masih memimpikan Sehun yang tumbuh dewasa.

Perlahan, Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya. Benar saja. Pagi ini semuanya berkumpul di ruang tamu, karna ini hari Minggu. Harusnya Jongin tadi tetap berada di dalam kamar saja. Jongin tidak dapat mundur lagi, karena Appa sudah keburu melihatnya dan memberinya tatapan tajam. Jadi, dia melangkah ke luar kamar, lalu duduk di meja makan. Dia menyomot sosis goreng dan makan dalam diam. Appa mendengus sambil membuka koran dengan kasar setelah melihat wajah Jongin yang lebam.

"Kamu ini mau sampe kapan ngelakuin hal-hal yang nggak berguna?" serunya tanpa melepaskan matanya dari koran. Jongin terdiam sesaat. Appa sudah mulai lagi membicarakan hal ini.

Jongin hanya menggerakkan bahu, malas menjawab. Begitu tahu Jongin tak menjawab, Appa mendelik sewot kepadanya. Chanyeol dan Eomma memilih diam. Sebentar lagi pasti terjadi pertengkaran, seperti yang biasa terjadi di hari Minggu pagi.

"Kamu ini kerjaannya mencoreng nama baik Appa," kata Appa lagi. Urat-urat di dahinya sudah mulai tampak.

"Aku nggak pernah nyebut-nyebut nama Appa waktu berantem," jawab Jongin tak peduli. Appa mengempaskan koran yang sedang dibacanya ke meja makan, lalu menatap Jongin galak.

"Kecuali kamu bukan anak Appa, sana berantem sepuasnya!" serunya dengan suara menggelegar. Jongin balas menatapnya geram. Sosis yang dipegangnya sudah terasa lembek. "Mungkin cuma kematian yang bisa buat kamu berhenti berkelahi," sambung Appa, lalu mendesah panjang.

Jongin mendengus. "Mungkin aja," katanya, lalu kembali melahap sosisnya. Eomma menatap Jongin khawatir, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai pipinya yang biru dan bengkak. Jongin segera menepis tangan Eommanya.

"Apa nggak sebaiknya kamu ke dokter aja, Jong?" tanya Eomma pelan.

"Nggak usah," tandas Appa sebelum Jongin sempat mengeluarkan suara. "Biar kapok."

Jongin memilih tak menanggapi perkataan Appa. Jongin tak akan kapok hanya dengan pukulan ringan di pipi. Selama beberapa menit, keheningan merayapi keluarga itu.

"Yah. Pinjem korannya," Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana. Appa menyodorkan koran ke tangan Chanyeol, sambil melirik Jongin yang tampak tidak berminat.

"Coba sekali-kali kamu baca koran. Kerjaannya denger musik aneh terus. Gimana bisa nambah pengetahuan, kamu?" sindir Appa sinis. Baca koran.

Kerja yang bagus, Chanyeol, pikir Jongin. Membaca koran adalah hal yang paling dibenci Jongin selain apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Appa dan Chanyeol. Bukannya Jongin tidak mau membaca, tapi Jongin divonis menderita _disleksia_ lima tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal tersebut di keluarganya, karna Jongin selalu menutupinya. Seumur hidupnya, Jongin menderita dan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Baru setelah remaja, Jongin memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri tanpa ada yang menemani, dan dari dokter dia tahu bahwa dia ternyata penderita disleksia, penyakit gangguan saraf pada otak yang menyerang anak yang lahir prematur atau otaknya kekurangan oksigen saat baru lahir.

Kemungkinan besar, penyebab kedua lah yang terjadi kepada Jongin, karna dia dan Chanyeol lahir pada waktunya. Penyakit ini menyebabkan Jongin tidak dapat membaca, menulis, atau mengeja dengan benar. Walaupun disleksia yang terjadi pada Jongin tidak begitu parah, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang emosinya labil karna terbiasa dikatakan bodoh oleh semua orang. Selama dua puluh tahun, Jongin berusaha keras untuk menyetarakan dirinya dengan Chanyeol -yang sialnya, begitu cemerlang. Appa menyerah mengajari Jongin karna dia lambat dalam menangkap pelajaran dan akhirnya menganggapnya lebih bodoh dari Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Eommanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukannya Eomma tidak mencintainya, dia dilarang oleh Appa untuk membantu Jongin supaya Jongin jera. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Jongin belajar membaca, menulis, juga mengeja sendiri pada waktu malam hari. Jongin selalu mendapat nilai jelek dalam pelajaran matematika ataupun sains. Dia juga tidak begitu bisa menghapal. Maka dari itu, dia selalu menjadi urutan terbawah di kelasnya. Jongin selalu disimbolkan dengan elemen yang selalu berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol.

Tidak seperti Chanyeol, Jongin tidak begitu mengerti musik jazz yang mengutamakan ketepatan nada. Jongin lebih akrab dengan musik-musik rock atau metal yang keras. Perjuangannya selama dua puluh tahun membuahkan hasil. Kini Jongin sudah lebih terbiasa untuk membaca dan menulis, tapi dia tetap tidak senang melihat tulisan-tulisan kecil di koran karna dia masih harus berpikir keras. Jongin tidak akan membaca apa pun kecuali memang perlu.

"Jong? Kok bengong?" Eomma tahu-tahu mengusap rambut Jongin -hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi selama bertahun-tahun. Jongin menatap Eomma muram. Sebenarnya Jongin merindukan pelukan Eomma, merindukan cerita-ceritanya sebelum tidur, yang terhenti saat usianya baru tujuh tahun, segera setelah orangtuanya mengetahui ada yang tidak beres pada otak Jongin. Selanjutnya, hanya Chanyeollah yang masih dibelai dan diceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur, sementara Jongin dipukuli karna tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang benar dari Appa.

"Kerjaannya kan memang begitu. Bengong saja kayak orang bodoh," kata Appa tiba-tiba sambil bangkit untuk mengisap rokok. "Cobalah, buat sesuatu yang berguna. Sekali saja, bikin Appamu bangga." Mata Jongin mengikuti Appa yang segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Jongin merasakan darahnya sudah mendidih dan naik ke kepalanya. Eomma menatapnya simpati, tapi bergerak menuju dapur. Chanyeol juga bangkit dan membawa koran ke depan TV. Selalu begini. Selalu Jongin yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Wow, panas banget!" keluh seorang gadis saat keluar dari bandara. Dia menyibak rambut indahnya yang panjang dan bergelombang, lalu menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya dengan sekali gerakan indah. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar gadis itu menatapnya kagum. Gadis itu menengok ke kanan, bermaksud mencari taksi. Dia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

TBC

Heeeya~ gimana gimana? Keren ga ceritanya? Huhu. Jujur ya pas aku baca novelnya, aku gregetan sama si Jongin, kesel sama keluarganya itu pokoknya feelnya dapet bget. Baca novel ini bikin nyut-nyutan/? Bhak. Kalo menurut kamu gimana?


	3. Chapter 2

**THAT SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

**CHAPTER 2**

**KAI – SEHUN**

**Kai; Sehun; Chanyeol; Luhan; Kris**

**GS/Gender Switch**

Haiiii~ maaf baru update ;; soalnya sibuk ngurusin snm sama sbm nih huhu. Oh ya, mulai chapter ini aku bakalan ngubah 'eomma/appa' jadi 'ibu/ayah' yaa. Soalnya kalo dipikir pikir kalo make eomma/Appa jadi aneh gitu ya -_-

ada berita buruk nih. Ff 'If I Stay' didelete sama pihak FFN nya /gigit sehun/ aku mau minta pendapat kalian tentang ini, menurut kalian aku mesti repost atau udahin aja itu ff? ;; Oh ya, Makasih ya buat yang udah review dichapter sebelumnya ^^

"BESOK, jangan pada ke mana-mana," kata Ayah saat makan malam. Jongin dan Chanyeol mendongak, lalu menatap Ayah heran.

"Emang ada apaan, yah?" tanya Chanyeol. "Besok aku ada kuliah, trus latihan basket."

"Bolos dulu kuliahnya," kata Ayah tak peduli. Jongin menganga lebar. Ayah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bolos kuliah. Pastilah hal ini sangat darurat. Mungkin besok Ayah akan mengadakan acara pemancungan bagi Jongin, dan Chanyeol wajib bolos kuliah supaya tidak melewatkannya.

"Bolos? Emang ada apaan sih?" desak Chanyeol, seakan setengah mati tak mau kehilangan satu hari kuliah demi hal yang tidak benar-benar penting.

"Pokoknya bolos saja. Ayah juga minta izin sejam-dua jam dari kantor. Nanti kamu juga bakal tau," Ayah menutup percakapan itu, lalu kembali melahap sarden-nya. Jongin segera memutar rencana pelarian dirinya.

"Jongin! Bangun! Udah jam berapa ini?" seru Ibu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin dengan keras. Jongin tersentak, lalu terbangun. Dengan segera, dia meraih wekernya. Jam itu ternyata mati di angka tujuh. Sialan. Rencana pelariannya yang sudah dipikirkan secara matang lenyap sudah. Jongin harus menghadiri upacara pembantaian ini. Jongin bangun dengan seribu satu kutukan, sebelum membuka pintu untuk Ibu. Ibu terlihat sangat rapi, juga heran.

"Kenapa kamu baru bangun jam segini? Ayo cepet mandi!" teriaknya histeris lalu mendorong Jongin ke dalam kamar mandi. Tapi, sebelum sempat masuk kamar mandi, bel berbunyi.

"Biar aku-"

"AHH!" seru Ibu membuat Jongin kaget, sekaligus memutus kalimatnya. Jongin menatap Ibu yang seperti kebakaran jenggot. "Udah Jong, nggak usah mandi! Duduk aja di sana!" serunya panik, lalu menarik Jongin ke ruang tamu yang terlihat luar biasa ganjil. Tak seperti biasanya, ruang tamu itu penuh dengan pita, balon, juga makanan. Yang paling terlihat aneh adalah kue besar dengan angka dua puluh di atasnya. Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Jongin untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ada seseorang yang berulang tahun. Saat melihat Chanyeol yang tampak berbunga-bunga, dia menyadari bahwa hari ini ulang tahun Chanyeol. Dan oh, benar, dirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" seru Ibu sambil mencium kedua pipi Jongin. Jongin sendiri belum bergerak, masih shock dengan keadaan yang kacau itu. Tak lama kemudian, Ayah muncul dari pintu depan, lalu menyalami Jongin dengan canggung, seolah Jongin baru saja berhasil membaca sebuah buku sampai selesai. Jongin lantas duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang tak tampak ingin menyelamatinya.

"Jong? Kok bengong? Bukannya seneng," kata Ibu.

"Seneng, kok," Jongin berbohong. Sebenarnya dia masih sangat terkejut. Seluruh paket ini: hari Senin, Ayah belum berangkat ke kantor, Chanyeol bolos kuliah, kue besar berangka dua puluh, hari ulang tahunnya, semuanya membuatnya luar biasa bingung.

"Ayah, tadi siapa yang nelfon?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hah? Oh, bukan siapa-siapa. Tukang susu," kata Ayah cepat-cepat.

Jongin memandangnya tajam. Jelas saja bukan tukang susu. Jongin malah baru mendengar kalau keluarga ini berlangganan susu.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kalian kok nggak saling kasih selamat?" tanya Ibu lagi, berusaha membelokkan arah pembicaraan. Jongin dan Chanyeol saling pandang bersamaan, lalu secara bersamaan lagi membuang muka.

"Selamet, deh," gumam Chanyeol tak jelas.

"Kamu juga," balas Jongin. Ayah dan Ibu memandang mereka bergantian, tapi langsung maklum. Jongin sendiri menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dari Ayah pagi ini. Tampaknya dia sedang senang atau apa, karna tak ada sindiran-sindiran yang biasa dilancarkannya setiap pagi.

"Yeobo, sekarang aja nih?" tanya Ibu sambil menatap Ayah dengan senyum penuh arti. Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah menyangka bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Ayah mengangguk, lalu bangkit.

"Ya sudah. Berhubung tidak ada acara lagi, Ayah mau kasih kalian hadiah." Jongin mendengus. Sejak kapan Ayah membelikan hadiah saat ulang tahun? Untuk Chanyeol masih mungkin, tapi Ayah seringkali berpura-pura melupakan hari ulang tahun Jongin yang -kebetulan sekali- sama dengan hari ulang tahun Chanyeol.

"Yang bener, Ayah?" seru Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar, persis anak anjing di mata Jongin.

"Iya. Tapi kali ini hadiahnya sangat spesial. Kalian pasti tidak menyangka. Dan kalian harus berterima kasih kepada Ayah atas hadiah ini," Ayah tersenyum misterius, lalu bergerak menuju pintu depan. "Ayah sampe harus ngedatengin dari Amerika sana, lho."

Mendengar itu, Jongin jadi sangat yakin hadiah itu akan berupa motor Ducati atau apalah yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Dan seperti biasa, pastinya Jongin tidak mendapatkan apa pun lagi. Selama beberapa menit, Ayah menghilang dan kembali dengan wajah sumringah. Bukannya membawa kunci motor, dia malah membawa koper.

"Siap-siap ya, ini hadiahnya!" seru Ayah, lalu menyingkir sekitar dua langkah ke kiri. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut yang sangat panjang dan bergelombang muncul dari balik Ayah, tersenyum bagai bidadari. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya familier bagi Jongin.

Selama beberapa detik, ruangan itu senyap. Baik Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak ada yang bergerak. Keduanya terdiam menatap sosok gadis itu, berusaha mengingat-ingat, menggali memori yang sudah sekian lama terkubur.

"Halo," sapa Sehun ramah sambil tetap tersenyum. Yang pertama tersadar adalah Chanyeol. Dia bangkit dan tersaruk ke arah Sehun, menyangka dirinya sedang berada di dalam mimpi.

"Se... hun?" gumam Chanyeol tak percaya. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Chanyeol!" serunya, lalu melompat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri kaku. Sehun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang pernah menjadi bagian dari memori masa kecilnya yang indah. Chanyeol balas memeluk Sehun setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, lalu menganyunnya sambil berputar-putar. Dia begitu merindukan sosok gadis kecil ini, yang ternyata tumbuh dewasa sesuai dengan fantasinya. Tapi ini bukan lagi di alam khayalnya. Ini nyata. Ini Sehun yang nyata, yang ada di depannya. Oh tidak, ada di dalam pelukannya. Sehun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap kedua matanya.

Anak laki-laki itu telah banyak berubah, walaupun Sehun masih bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah dari pancaran mata itu. Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang tampan dan tegap, sudah bukan lagi anak cengeng yang selalu minta perlindungan.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Baik banget, nggak pernah sebaik ini!" seru Chanyeol, sedikit lepas kendali. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik!" sahut Sehun. "Kaget ya?"

"You have no idea," jawab Chanyeol, sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk gadis itu sekali lagi.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin yang masih terduduk diam di sofa. Jongin sendiri hanya bisa menatap Sehun nanar. Sosok gadis itu yang nyata, yang berdiri di depannya ini membuat segala kenangan masa lalunya berkelebat cepat di otaknya tanpa kendali. Semuanya benar-benar memusingkan kepalanya sehingga Jongin tidak dapat bergerak. Semuanya terputar di benak Jongin seperti sebuah video. Tanggal 14 Februari yang seharusnya menjadi tanggal pertemuan mereka, kepergian Sehun yang tiba-tiba, keabsenan Sehun memberi kabar, semua berkelebat cepat dan menusuk segala pertahanan yang selama ini dibangun oleh Jongin. Sosok yang pernah mengkhianatinya tiba-tiba muncul dan terlihat sangat berkilauan di mata Jongin, sampai Jongin tidak berani menatapnya lama-lama. Jongin menatap Sehun yang berjalan riang menuju dirinya, hatinya terasa geram. Masih bisa seceria ini setelah apa yang dilakukannya dulu?

"Halo, Jong!" seru Sehun, berharap Jongin bangkit sehingga dia dapat memeluk sosok tegap itu. Tapi, Jongin hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Jadi, Sehun berhenti dan menyodorkan tangan.

"Hai," Jongin membalasnya sedingin es, tak menyambut tangan Sehun dan malah mengalihkan pandangan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap mata itu. Jongin takut dia dapat dengan mudah memaafkan Sehun jika terlalu lama melakukannya. Sehun menatap Jongin bingung sebentar, lalu menurunkan tangannya.

"Ah, aduh! Hun, maafin Jongin ya, dia emang suka begitu," Ibu merangkul Sehun dan membawanya duduk di depan Jongin. Sehun menurutinya, tapi matanya masih terpancang ke arah Jongin. Sementara itu, Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jongin.

"Iya, dia memang suka kurang ajar," Ayah menimpali. "Jadi, gimana perjalanannya, lancar?"

"Eh? Oh, lancar ko Om. Tadi malam aku sempat menginap di hotel," jawab Sehun, tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Matanya masih terpaku pada Jongin yang malah memandang ke luar jendela.

"Ayah, aku bener-bener kaget!" seru Chanyeol terlihat senang. "Bisa-bisanya Ayah ngedatengin Sehun ke sini."

"Bukan gitu. Sebulan yang lalu Sehun telepon ke sini, katanya dapat nomor telepon rumah kita dari kamu. Sehun yang ngomong ke Ayah kalau mau ke sini pas ulang tahun kalian, sekalian dia lagi habis lulus SMA," jelas Ayah kepada Chanyeol, lalu menghirup kopi.

"Wah? Udah lulus SMA? Udah gede dong," goda Chanyeol, membuat pipi Sehun bersemu.

"Ya iyalah, masa SMA melulu," kata Sehun sambil mengawasi Jongin dari sudut matanya. Jongin masih tak bereaksi.

"Trus, trus, gimana kamu selama di sana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, tak sabar. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mendengar apa saja yang Sehun lakukan selama ini. Ayah mengernyit pada Chanyeol.

"Sabar dong, Yeol. Masih banyak waktu. Sekarang, kita tentuin aja dia bisa istirahat di mana." Mata Chanyeol membelalak, sementara Jongin bergerak sedikit mendengar perkataan Ayah.

"Ayah, Sehun nginep di sini?" seru Chanyeol, mewakili keingintahuan Jongin.

"Nggak, di kantor Ayah. Ya di sini dong, Yeol, dia kan tamu kita?" Ayah melempar senyum kepada Sehun. "Dia nanti bakal di kamar kamu. Kamu ntar sama Jongin."

Chanyeol bengong sesaat, tapi segera tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang tampak menatap Jongin dengang pandangan khawatir. "Ya udah, demi Sehun, aku mau deh tinggal di kandang sapi," kata Chanyeol, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kamu keberatan, kamu bisa tidur di sofa depan TV," tandas Jongin dan bangkit.

"Mau ke mana kamu?" sahut Ayah, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada geramnya.

"Ke toilet," jawab Jongin singkat, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun memandanginya sampai dia menghilang ke kamar mandi.

Ayah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, ya Hun. Emang tabiatnya begitu."

"Hah? Oh, nggak apa-apa kok, Om," kata Sehun cepat.

"Ya udah, sekarang kamu pindah-pindahin koper kamu ya, dibantu sama Tante dan Chanyeol. Om harus ke kantor nih, udah telat," Ayah bangkit sementara Sehun mengangguk.

"Ayo," Ibu mengajak Sehun ke kamar Chanyeol begitu Ayah menghilang di balik pintu depan. Langkah Sehun tiba-tiba terhenti di depan kamar Jongin saat Ibu dan Chanyeol menaruh barang-barangnya di kamar Chanyeol. Di pintu kamar itu tertempel gambar tengkorak dengan tulisan 'Biohazard. Dangerous.' sementara pita kuning panjang bertuliskan 'Police Line. Do not Cross.' ditempel melintang. Sehun tersenyum geli, bertanya-tanya dari TKP mana Jongin berhasil mencurinya, lalu membuka pintu kamar itu dengan hati2. Saat Sehun menginjakkan kaki di kamar itu, dia merasa seperti sedang masuk ke dunia lain. Seperti sedang menonton konser berpuluh-puluh bintang rock sekaligus. Sehun berdecak kagum melihat kamar itu. Hanya langit-langitnya yang bersih dari poster. Sambil menghindari berbagai benda di lantai, Sehun berjalan hati-hati ke arah meja belajar Jongin -yang sepertinya sudah berubah fungsi. Alih-alih buku teks, di meja itu berserak berbagai macam CD. Sehun mengambil satu secara acak. Ternyata Sex Pistols 'Anarchy in The UK'.

"Seleranya boleh juga," gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum. Saat dia hendak berbalik untuk mengagumi hal lain, Jongin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sehun terlonjak kaget.

"Lagi ngapain kamu?" tanya Jongin curiga.

"Ng... lagi liat2 aja," jawab Sehun, salah tingkah. Dia bersandar pada meja, menggapai barang apa saja di atasnya untuk dijadikan alasan, tapi yang terambil ternyata celana boxer Jongin. Sehun bengong sesaat, lalu melemparnya. Wajahnya langsung merah padam. "Oh, sori, aku nggak..."

Jongin meraih boxer yang dilempar Sehun, lalu memasukkannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor tanpa bicara. Sehun mengamatinya. Jongin merasakan tatapan Sehun, tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Jongin malah memunguti pakaian kotor yang berserakan di kamarnya. Ketika Sehun baru akan membuka mulut, Ibu dan Chanyeol muncul di pintu.

"Lho, Hun? Ngapain di sini? Semua barangmu udah di kamar Chanyeol lho," kata Ibu.

"Ng... Tante? Boleh nggak kalau aku tidur di sini aja?" pinta Sehun membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya melongo. Tumpukan baju yang tadinya digendong Jongin melorot dan berjatuhan.

"Hah? Di kamar Jongin? Berantakan dan nyeremin gini?" seru Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Please... boleh ya?" Sehun mengeluarkan tatapan memohon.

Ibu melempar pandangan ke arah yang Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu. "Yah... boleh sih, tapi-"

"Kata siapa boleh?" potong Jongin cepat. "Kenapa nggak di kamarnya Chanyeol aja, sih? Nyusahin orang aja," sambungnya sambil kembali memunguti baju-bajunya yang terjatuh. Sehun menatap Jongin sedih. Ibu langsung menghela napas, tidak habis pikir dengan sikap sinis anaknya.

"Apa sih kamu ini, Jong? Ya udah. Yeol, ambilin barang-barangnya Sehun, taro sini. Jong, kamu beresin kamar kamu sampe bersih," kata Ibu lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Jongin yang langsung membuang muka. Chanyeol mendesah pendek, lalu menghilang.

"Nggak apa-apa kan, Jong?" Sehun mendekati Jongin yang bergerak ke meja untuk membereskan CD-CD. Jongin tak menjawab. Harum tubuh Sehun membuatnya tak bisa berpikir. Saat ini, jaraknya dan Sehun hanya satu meter saja, dan terus berkurang. Jongin berbalik cepat dan beralih membereskan gitarnya yang tergeletak di samping jendela. Melihat tingkah Jongin, Sehun menghela napas. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang mengantarkan barang-barang, lalu pergi lagi setelah mengatakan dengan sangat-sangat menyesal kalau dia harus berlatih basket karna sudah dekat pertandingan. Chanyeol berjanji kepada Sehun untuk pulang cepat karna ingin mendengar ceritanya. Kembali tinggal Jongin dan Sehun berdua di kamar. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Detik berikutnya, Ibu masuk membawa seprai baru. Sehun segera menawarkan diri untuk memasang seprai. Merasa situasinya cukup aman, Jongin kembali membereskan CD.

"Diganti seprainya, Hun. Takut ada apa-apanya," Ibu mengedipkan mata jenaka ke arah Sehun yang tertawa kecil. "Tau kan, laki-laki..." lanjut Ibu lagi, membuat Jongin memutar-mutar bola mata sambil mendesah panjang.

Jongin menoleh sebentar dari kegiatan menyurun CD-nya, lalu terbelalak saat melihat benda yang dipegang Ibunya. "Ibu, motif seprai itu bunga-bunga," kata Jongin dingin. Ibu dan Sehun menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Iya. Terus kenapa?" tanya Ibu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Seprai motif bunga-bunga….di kamarku," kata Jongin lagi dengan penekanan yang lebih di kata 'bunga-bunga' dan 'kamarku'. "Ibu, Ini bukan kamar Chanyeol!"

"Ah, Jongin ini. Nggak apa-apa, kan? Manis banget, lagi," kata Ibu sambil membentangkan seprai itu ke ranjang Jongin, tampak kontras dengan poster Queen di belakangnya. Jongin menatap seprai itu jijik sesaat, geleng-geleng kepala, lalu meletakkan CD-CD-nya begitu saja di meja dan bergerak menuju pintu.

"Aku sumpah nggak akan masuk lagi ke kamar ini selama seprai itu masih di sana," kata Jongin dengan wajah masam sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Ibu dan Sehun terkikik bersama.

TBC

Review?


	4. Chapter 3

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

**CHAPTER 3**

**KAI – SEHUN**

**Kai; Sehun; Chanyeol; Luhan; Kris**

**GS/Gender Switch**

Malam ini, semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Makanan yang disuguhkan benar-benar spesial. Jongin sampai bingung sendiri karna meja makan mereka tiba-tiba penuh sesak dengan gurami goreng tepung, capcay, dan sapo tahu.

"Jadi, kamu mau sampe kapan di sini?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun.

"Oh, kamu nyuruh aku pulang ya?" Sehun pura-pura merajuk. Chanyeol, Ayah, dan Ibu tertawa.

"Nggak, aku sih pengennya kamu di sini terus, nggak pulang ke Amerika lagi," kata Chanyeol jujur.

"Aduh, kalau gitu nggak bisa," kata Sehun. "Aku harus balik lagi ke Amerika sekitar tiga mingguan lagi."

"Tiga minggu aja nggak cukup," Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah serius. "Harusnya kamu tinggal di sini."

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Yah, pengennya juga gitu," katanya sambil melirik Jongin yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak tertarik akan pembicaraan mereka.

"Jong, kamu kok diem aja. Nggak kangen sama Sehun?" tanya Ibu, membuat Jongin hampir saja tersedak tahu Jepang.

"Biasa aja," jawab Jongin sambil meraih gelasnya dan minum banyak-banyak. Sejak itu, Sehun tidak lagi tersenyum selama makan malam. Chanyeol berhenti makan, lalu menatap Jongin lekat-lekat, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya tampak sinis seperti biasa di saat ada Sehun di sini, bersama mereka. Tidak mungkin Jongin sudah begitu saja melupakan Sehun. Setelah selesai makan, Sehun dan Chanyeol mengobrol di gazebo. Jongin memilih untuk menonton TV, tidak ingin melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol berdua.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini dan entah kenapa Jongin tidak mampu menghadapinya. Ini bukan Chanyeol. Ini bukan Ayah. Ini bukan Kris atau siapa pun itu. Ini Sehun. Gadis yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya.

Sehun menatap ke sekeliling ruangan kamar Jongin. Entah mengapa, semua ini, poster-posternya, suasananya yang gelap, udaranya yang dingin, membuat Sehun tenang. Sehun merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur. Ini tempat tidur Jongin. Setiap hari Jongin tidur di sini. Mungkin hal ini yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sehun mencoba memejamkan mata, tapi yang terbayang olehnya adalah saat makan malam tadi. Jongin sama sekali tidak memandangnya, tidak juga mencuri pandang. Sepertinya, Jongin sudah sama sekali melupakannya. Saat Sehun baru datang tadi, Jongin bahkan tidak mau menjabat tangannya. Sehun membalikkan badannya, lalu sebutir air mata jatuh dari matanya. Sebenarnya, Jongin lah satu-satunya alasan Sehun datang kembali ke Indonesia. Tapi bahkan alasan itu tidak mengharapkan kedatangannya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Jongin terbangun dengan perasaan hampa. Dia berharap kedatangan Sehun hanya mimpi, tapi wangi tubuh gadis itu ada di mana-mana di rumahnya. Jongin bangkit, mengambil handuk, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia membasuh kepalanya dengan air, berharap air itu bisa menghapus bayangan Sehun di otaknya. Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan air yang dingin dari shower jatuh tepat ke wajahnya. 'Tanggal 14 Februari 2015, kita ke sini lagi, terus kita baca deh surat-surat kita!' Jongin menghajar tembok di depannya keras-keras sampai buku-buku jarinya terasa nyeri.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jongin segera melangkah menuju kamarnya, sejenak lupa bahwa ada sesosok gadis yang tidur di sana. Dia baru teringat setelah membuka pintunya dengan berisik dan mendapati Sehun sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Jongin menghela napas. Dia sudah terlanjur masuk, lagi pula semua baju-bajunya ada di kamarnya. Tak lama lagi Jongin harus berangkat kuliah. Jongin melangkah hati-hati ke dalam kamar menuju lemari pakaiannya yang terletak tepat di samping ranjang. Jongin tak bisa menahan godaan untuk tidak menoleh. Sehun terlihat sangat manis saat tertidur. Rambutnya yang lembut menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ingin rasanya Jongin membelai kepala gadis itu, menyibak rambutnya supaya wajahnya yang cantik itu tidak tertutupi...

Detik berikutnya, Jongin tersentak. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan fantasinya terus berkeliaran. Jongin segera membuka lemari dan mengambil acak sebuah t-shirt hitam.

"Jong?" kata Sehun, ternyata terbangun oleh suara deritan lemari. Jongin menoleh kaget, tapi segera menenangkan perasaannya dengan memalingkan muka dan membuka kausnya. Sehun menatapnya takjub.

"Baju aku semua di sini," Jongin menjelaskan sambil melempar kaus kotornya ke seberang ruangan, yang masuk tepat ke dalam keranjang baju kotor.

"Oh," gumam Sehun sambil duduk bersandar lalu mengawasi Jongin yang mengenakan kaus baru. Jongin merasakan tatapan itu, tapi sebisa mungkin mengacuhkannya.

Sehun tiba-tiba terkikik. "Jong, kamu tau nggak, kalau ada orang yang masuk sekarang, dia bisa aja salah paham."

Jongin menoleh, mencari tahu maksud kata-kata Sehun, lalu detik berikutnya paham. Keadaan di mana Jongin sedang berganti baju dan Sehun sedang duduk di ranjang dengan selimut menutupinya, benar-benar seperti adegan kalau mereka baru menghabiskan malam bersama atau apa. Jongin membuang muka, lalu membanting pintu lemari pakaiannya.

"Nggak ada yang akan salah paham," kata Jongin sambil menyambar ranselnya, menyurukkan buku-buku yang dipilihnya secara acak, lalu berderap ke luar kamar. Sehun menatap sedih punggung Jongin yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aduh, buku apa sih yang kebawa?" gumam Jongin kesal setelah sampai di kampus.

Ternyata, tadi dia membawa novel Dave Pelzer hadiah dari Luhan setahun yang lalu. Hadiah yang ironis, menurut Jongin. Dia benar-benar kesusahan membacanya, bahkan hanya prolognya.

"Berat-beratin aja," gumam Jongin lagi sambil menyurukkannya kembali ke dalam ransel. Jongin menundukkan kepala, lalu memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. Kepalanya berdenyut sangat hebat saat memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Wajah Sehun begitu cantik, bahkan saat dia baru bangun tidur. Jongin tak mengira Sehun akan menjadi gadis secantik itu dalam tempo sepuluh tahun. Dulu, Sehun sangat culun dengan dua gigi depan besarnya dan kepang dua. Jongin hampir saja tertawa kalau tidak ingat gadis itu sekarang ada di rumahnya. Semua ini terasa seperti keajaiban. Jongin tak pernah mengharapkan kedatangannya lagi, semenjak dia menyerah setelah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun.

.

.

.

"Jong? Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" seru Luhan yang datang tiba-tiba. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Jongin menggeleng tanpa menatap Luhan. Sudah cukup parah sakit kepalanya, tak perlu ditambah dengan kehadiran Luhan segala. Luhan menatap Jongin yang bergeming, menghela napas, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kamu masih marah, Jong?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Jongin tak membalasnya.

"Udah deh, kamu nggak usak deket-deket aku lagi. Terakhir kali kamu ada di deket aku, aku udah mukul banyak orang," kata Jongin ketus, tanpa memedulikan mata Luhan yang membelalak.

"Apa? Kamu diserang orang, Jong? Di mana? Kapan? Sama siapa?" tanyanya histeris.

Jongin menatapnya sebal. "Kamu nggak usah pura-pura nggak tau, deh. Kamu tau kan, fans kamu yang cinta mati sama kamu itu paling nggak bisa kalah?" Luhan terpekur.

Kris. Pasti anak itu. Dia terus mengejar-ngejar Luhan semenjak mereka putus dan tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Kris menolak menyerah saat tahu Luhan sudah putus dengan Chanyeol dan malah menyukai Jongin.

"Jong, apa salah aku kalau dia suka sama aku? Emangnya aku mau? Aku juga nggak mau, Jong!" sahut Luhan. Jongin terdiam. Memang bukan kesalahan Luhan, tapi Jongin sudah terlanjur menganggapnya demikian. Kalau saja dulu Luhan tidak memilih Chanyeol sehingga membuat Kris merasa tersaingi, tidak akan begini jadinya. Jongin meyakini ini sebagai sebuah karma.

"Kamu tau? Ada satu hal yang bisa bikin kejadian itu nggak terulang lagi. Kamu jauh-jauh dari aku," kata Jongin dingin, lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Luhan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasukkan bola basketnya ke loker sambil bersiul. Hari ini dia tidak akan latihan. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membolos latihan sesering mungkin selama Sehun di Indonesia. Chanyeol tak ingin membuang waktu sedetik pun. Sudah cukup lama waktu terbuang, dan sekarang, Chanyeol ingin menebusnya.

"Yeol, ntar jam tiga, ya!" seru Lay, teman setimnya.

"Wah, sori, aku nggak bisa," kata Chanyeol, gagal menyembunyikan senyum lebar-nya.

"Ntar-ntar aku juga bakalan jarang latihan. Ada hal yang lebih penting." Lay mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kamu becanda, kan? Bentar lagi ada turnamen, Yeol! Kamu mau tempat kamu digantiin sama Kris?"

"Masa bodo," tukas Chanyeol sambil menutup lokernya. "Masih banyak turnamen lain. Yang ini, aku udah nunggu selama sepuluh tahun. Aku nggak akan ninggalin dia cuma gara-gara turnamen."

"Apaan sih? Sampe kamu bisa-bisanya nyerahin posisi kamu buat Kris?"

"Seseorang," Chanyeol kembali tersenyum membayangkan Sehun. "Seseorang yang lebih berharga dari apa pun juga di dunia ini. Bahkan medali MVP." Lay hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang telah menerawang jauh dengan ekspresi bahagia.

.

.

.

"Sini Sehun bantu, Tante." Sehun mengambil bawang lalu mulai mengupasnya. Di sampingnya, Tante Yonna sedang memasak makanan untuk makan malam.

"Wah, bisa ngupas bawang, Hun?" tanya Tante Yonna, Ibu dari Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Ya bisa lah, Tante. Dalemnya kan masih orang Indonesia," jawab Sehun, membuat Tante Yonna tertawa.

"Bahasa Indonesia kamu juga bagus banget. Padahal waktu kamu pindah ke Amerika kan masih kecil," kata Tante Yonna.

"Aku selama di rumah selalu pake bahasa Indonesia, Tante," jelas Sehun. "Lagian, temenku yang juga orang Indonesia di sana banyak, tapi kebanyakan udah pada kuliah." Tante Yonna mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Selama beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Namun akhirnya, Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya tentang Jongin. "Tante, Jongin kuliahnya di jurusan apa?" tanya Sehun, merasa Jongin tidak akan menjawab jika dia menanyakannya langsung.

"Eh?" Yonna Tante menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk sayur, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Ng... di mana ya? Tante kok lupa? Kalau nggak salah sih di Teknik Industri... ato apa yah? Itu sih si Chanyeol..." Sehun bengong mendengar jawaban polos Yonna Tante.

"Jadi?" tanya Sehun lagi setelah beberapa lama menunggu.

"Ng... Tante lupa, Hun. Dulu pas mau masuk kuliah, dia sendiri bingung milih apa sampai kita jadi nggak tau lagi. Ntar tanyain aja sama anaknya langsung, yah?" katanya, lalu kembali mengaduk sayur.

Sehun semakin bingung. Kenapa Yonna Tante sampai tidak tahu anaknya kuliah di mana? Tapi Sehun tidak ambil pusing. Mungkin saja Yonna Tante memang lupa.

"Terus, anaknya emang nggak suka ngomong, ya?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Perasaan dulu nggak segitunya."

"Emang, dari kecil tabiatnya emang kayak begitu. Tepatnya sih, setelah kamu pindah," kata Yonna Tante lagi. "Kamu dijudesin ya? Maklumin aja ya, dia emang bandel." Sehun terdiam sesaat. Ternyata Jongin sudah berubah menjadi orang yang dingin. Dulu, Jongin memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi itu kepada semua orang kecuali Sehun. Dulu Sehun adalah orang yang paling sering diajak bicara oleh Jongin. Entah kenapa, sekarang Jongin terkesan menjauhi Sehun, padahal Sehun sangat merindukan Jongin. "Dia itu nakal banget, doyan berkelahi," kata Tante Yonna lagi, wajahnya mengeruh. "Waktu SMP sama SMA, dia nggak satu sekolah sama Chanyeol." Sehun berhenti mengupas bawang lalu menatap Tante Yonna.

"Nggak pernah satu sekolah? Kenapa?"

"Sebenernya Tante masukin dia di sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol, tapi dia selalu dikeluarin," Tante Yonna tersenyum getir. "Kerjaannya berantem melulu. Semua anak pernah ngerasain bogem mentahnya. Masuk BP sampe berpuluh-puluh kali. Sempet mau nggak naik kelas karna keseringan bolos, tapi setelah Tante ngelobi pihak sekolah, dia akhirnya bisa naik kelas. Tante sampe terharu waktu sekolah nyatain Jongin lulus SMA. Habis, rapotnya banyakan merahnya." Sehun ikut tersenyum mendengar Tante Yonna bercerita. Sehun tahu Jongin memang lemah dalam pelajaran, tapi tak menyangka akan pindah sekolah sebanyak itu.

"Jongin telat setahun masuk kuliah, soalnya Chanyeol ikut kelas akselerasi," kata Tante Yonna lagi, membuat Sehun tertegun. "Atau lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol lebih cepat setahun." Jongin masuk kuliah setahun setelah Chanyeol. Sehun tak pernah tahu. Kenyataannya, Sehun tak tahu apa pun tentang Jongin lagi.

.

.

.

"Hun." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Tadi sepulang kuliah, Chanyeol melihat gadis itu sedang duduk sendirian di gazebo.

"Hei," balas Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Aku kirain Jongin." Senyumnya segera menghilang dari wajah Chanyeol, tapi detik berikutnya muncul lagi.

"Emang segitu miripnya ya?" Sehun hanya menghela napas. Betapa dia sangat mengharapkan yang tadi datang dan menyapanya adalah Jongin.

"Jongin belum pulang kuliah ya?" tanya Sehun lagi. Chanyeol menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah dilakukan Jongin sehingga membuat Sehun sedih seperti ini.

"Udah biasa dia hari gini belum pulang. Ntar pulang-pulang kalau nggak mabok, pasti bonyok," kata Chanyeol, membuat raut wajah Sehun seketika menjadi khawatir.

"Becanda kok," ralat Chanyeol. "Paling lagi latihan nge-band." Mata Sehun membulat.

"Nge-band?"

"Iya, dia punya band. Ancur sih, cuma dia nggak mau ngakuin. Udah deh, dari tadi nanyain Jongin mulu. Yang laen!" Chanyeol menyenggol bahu Sehun dengan bahunya.

Sehun tersenyum lemah. "Abis, dia kayak yang udah ngelupain aku, yeol. Aku kan jadi sedih." Chanyeol menatap Sehun lagi. Gadis ini dari dulu memang lebih memerhatikan Jongin daripada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tak pernah mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Jongin tak layak untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sehun. Jongin sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Sehun, sedangkan Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya.

"Dulu pas kita ketemu di internet, aku udah bilang sama dia, tapi dia cuek aja," kata Chanyeol. "Dan dia juga nggak pernah nyebut-nyebut nama kamu lagi selama sepuluh taun ini." Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan Jongin, tapi Jongin memang melakukan semua itu. Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin melakukannya.

Bagi Chanyeol, Sehun adalah seseorang yang sangat penting, tapi ternyata tidak begitu menurut Jongin. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis.

"Oh, gitu," katanya pelan.

"Sori," Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Sehun yang mungil. "Aku nggak bermaksud ngomong kayak gitu. Tapi nggak ada yang bisa ngerti Jongin. Nggak ada seorang pun yang tau apa alasannya ngelupain kamu."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, Sehun merasakan air mata jatuh di pipinya. Jongin ternyata telah benar-benar melupakannya. Sehun mendengus miris. Kenapa juga Jongin harus mengingatnya. Sehun waktu itu hanyalah gadis jelek berkepang dua. Dia dan Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa sudah beberapa saat, Jongin mengawasi mereka berdua dari dalam rumah. Kaleng Pepsi remuk di tangannya, menumpahkan isinya ke segala arah.

.

.

.

JONGIN mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sampai dadanya terasa sesak, lalu mengembuskannya keras-keras. Dibenturkannya bagian belakang kepalanya ke pohon sehingga terasa sakit, lalu dia menengadah ke langit. Tadi, setelah melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol bersama di gazebo, Jongin segera berjalan kalap keluar rumah tanpa memedulikan teriakan Ayah, lalu akhirnya sampai di tempat ini, taman tempat Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berjanji sepuluh tahun lalu.

Jongin juga tidak tahu mengapa kakinya membawanya ke tempat ini. Jongin berjongkok, bersandar pada pohon yang bertuliskan 'Jongin-Sehun-Chanyeol', lalu mengisap rokok lagi. Chanyeol. Dia selalu saja mengambil apa pun milik Jongin. Ayah dan Ibu. Semua pemberian Ayah dan Ibu. Luhan. Juga Sehun. Jongin mendengus keras. Sehun. Gadis itu bukan milik Jongin. Gadis itu mungkin saja sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol. Seperti semuanya, Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja Sehun yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup Jongin. Masih menjadi bagian dari hidup Jongin. Jongin membenturkan kepalanya lagi dengan lebih keras ke pohon untuk menyingkirkan pikirannya barusan. Sehun sudah keluar dari hidupnya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sejak Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Sehun sudah tak ada baginya. Saat ini, yang ada di rumahnya hanyalah gadis biasa yang akan menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

"Jongin?" Jongin menundukkan kepala, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sebenarnya, Jongin tak perlu melakukannya, karna dia sudah tahu dari suaranya. Sehun. Berdiri tepat di depan Jongin dengan kedua tangan di depan dada. Jongin mendengus melihat gadis itu, yang lebih terlihat defensif daripada kedinginan.

"Ngapain kamu di sini? Kenapa nggak pulang?" tanya Sehun cemas.

"Kamu bukan istri aku," jawab Jongin spontan, lalu detik berikutnya menyesal telah berkata sesuatu yang akan menjadi fantasinya seumur hidup. Sehun menatap Jongin sedih. Jongin sekarang sudah tak bisa dikenalinya lagi. Sehun mengawasi Jongin yang kembali mengisap rokoknya.

"Rokok nggak bagus lho, buat kesehatan," kata Sehun.

"Nggak ada yang peduli sama kesehatan aku," tukas Jongin. Bahkan Jongin sendiri tak peduli pada kesehatannya.

"Aku peduli," kata Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Jongin selama beberapa saat merasakan perhatian yang tak pernah didapatkannya. Namun detik berikutnya, Jongin mendengus.

"Kayak aku percaya," kata Jongin datar.

"Kenapa kamu nggak percaya?" tanya Sehun. Jongin memandang Sehun tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku nggak percaya? Pertanyaan bagus. Akting yang bagus," Jongin bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun, lalu melewatinya.

"Jong," Sehun memegang tangan Jongin. Darah Jongin berdesir, dan detak jantungnya mengalami percepatan gila-gilaan. "Aku peduli sama kamu."

"Simpen perhatian kamu buat Chanyeol," sergah Jongin. "Aku udah terbiasa nggak dikasih perhatian." Saat Jongin melangkah menjauh, Sehun merasa sesak napas. Sehun tidak mau Jongin pergi. Sehun sudah menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berdua saja dengan Jongin.

"Apa kamu udah ngelupain aku?" sahut Sehun membuat langkah Jongin terhenti. "Aku harus denger dari mulut kamu sendiri. Aku nggak percaya sama orang lain! Aku percaya sama kamu!" Pasti Chanyeol yang sudah memberitahu Sehun bahwa Jongin sudah melupakan Sehun.

"Chanyeol bener. Aku udah ngelupain kamu. Kamu pikir, aku bakal inget kamu terus selama sepuluh tahun? Kayak kamu pantes diinget aja," Jongin mengirup rokoknya dengan emosi. Sehun hampir menangis.

"Kenapa, Jong? Kenapa kamu berhenti inget sama aku? Kenapa? Aku selalu inget sama kamu! Aku nggak pernah berhenti mengharapkan hari itu tiba!" sahutnya parau.

"Hari itu tiba? Hari itu udah lewat, Hun, hampir setengah tahun! Kamu pikir, aku mau nungguin kamu sampe tua? Yang bener aja! Dan kamu selama sepuluh tahun inget sama aku? Kamu pikir aku bego?" sahut Jongin tak sabar. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Jong, aku nggak bohong!" sahut Sehun, sekarang air matanya sudah mengalir. Jongin membuang rokoknya.

"Oh, jadi aku yang bohong? Jadi, kamu selama sepuluh taun ini ngirim surat? Nelepon? Ngasih alamat kamu di sana? Ngasih kabar kalau kamu masih idup, hah, iya?" Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu. Jongin menatapnya sebal, lalu menginjak puntung rokok hingga nyalanya padam. "Kamu tau, kamu seharusnya nggak usah dateng lagi ke sini," kata Jongin sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terisak. Sehun merasa lututnya bergetar dan tak kuat lagi menyangganya. Dia terduduk di lapangan basket yang dingin sambil terus terisak. Mungkin memang sebaiknya dia tak datang lagi ke sini.

.

.

.

"Mau ke mana kamu?" jerit Ayah begitu Jongin memasuki rumah. Jarum jam baru saja bergerak ke pukul sembilan malam.

"Ke kamar," jawab Jongin ketus sambil bergerak cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Seharusnya kamu nggak usah pulang!" sahut Ayahnya lagi. "Sana tidur di luar!"

"OKE!" Jongin balas menyahut dari dalam kamar. Dia memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan buku ke ranselnya, lalu keluar kamar dan berderap menuju pintu.

"HEH? Anak nakal! Mau ke mana lagi kamu?" Ayah terdengar semakin berang karna Jongin malah menurutinya.

"Katanya tidur di luar! Aku jabanin!" Jongin membanting pintu, lalu menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Anak kurang ajar!" sahut Ayah yang langsung ditenangkan oleh Ibu. Ibu melirik cemas ke arah Chanyeol. "Yeol, Sehun mana?"

"Tadi sih katanya mau ke kamar," kata Chanyeol lalu memeriksa kamar Jongin. Tak ada siapa pun. Chanyeol bergerak ke arah kamar mandi, tetapi juga kosong.

Menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres, Chanyeol segera menyambar jaketnya dan berlari ke luar rumah, menyusuri jalan kompleksnya. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti di depan taman. Sehun tampak sedang terduduk di lapangan basket sambil terisak. Dada Chanyeol mendadak terasa sakit. Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol mendekati Sehun, melepas jaketnya, lalu meletakkannya di atas tubuh Sehun yang berguncang. Mendadak, Sehun bergeming. Dia tahu itu Chanyeol, wakaupun dia belum melihatnya. Jongin tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Chanyeol sendiri duduk di depan Sehun, lalu mengusap-usap pelan kepalanya. Chanyeol tahu ini perbuatan Jongin. Pasti Jongin telah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hati Sehun. Sesuatu tentang melupakannya.

Jongin belum pulang semenjak kejadian semalam. Sehun menatap ke luar jendela depan, berharap sosok Jongin akan muncul dari balik pagar. Tapi Jongin tak kunjung datang.

"Jangan khawatir, Hun," hibur Tante Yonna. "Jongin pasti pulang. Dia sering kabur kalau lagi banyak masalah."

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum miris, tapi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Matanya masih menatap ke luar jendela. Sementara itu, Chanyeol mengawasinya dari meja makan, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jongin. Jongin bahkan kabur dari rumah saat Sehun sudah susah-susah datang dari Amerika. Chanyeol mendesah, lalu melangkah menuju Sehun. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Hun, ngelamun mulu." Sehun memaksakan senyum, dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit sakit hati. "Kita jalan yuk? Biar nggak bosen. Masa dari Amerika ke sini kerjaannya di rumah mulu," kata Chanyeol. Sehun tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar, lalu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Boleh."

"Ini tempat nongkrong anak-anak gaul Jakarta," kata Chanyeol begitu mereka masuk ke salah satu mal terkenal di Jakarta. Sehun memandang mal itu tanpa minat. Sebenarnya, Sehun lebih mengharapkan tempat-tempat yang lebih nyaman seperti cafe.

"Yeol," Sehun mencegah Chanyeol memasuki mal itu. "Kita ke kampus kamu aja, yuk?"

"Kampusku? Ngapain?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ya, aku pengen liat aja kayak apa tempat kamu sama Jongin kuliah," kata Sehun dengan wajah memohon. "Ya?"

"Ya deh," Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah. "Apa sih yang nggak buat sang ratu?" godanya sambil mengetok kepala Sehun.

"Asyik!" seru Sehun senang. Dengan demikian dia bisa mengetahui tempat Jongin kuliah, dan dia berharap Jongin ada di sana.

**TBC**

aaaaa pas update udah puasa aja ya ;;;-;;; mian guys. lama banget updatenya. tbh, ini semua gegara kendala laptop nih. aku cuman bisa update kalo ada laptop kaka aku, seharusnya kalo gini aku ga usah ngepost ff lagi ya. tapi ntah kenapa ada motivasi buat ngepost ff ini, aku pikir bakalan banyak yang suka sama ff ini. makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah review/follow/favorite. tanpa kalian ya mungkin ff ini bakalan terbengkalai hihi. oke sampai jumpa dichapter 4!

**THANKS TO:**

**aliyya | Guest | sehunyuk | YunYuliHun | Kimoh1412 | rytyatriaa | | Jongin6799 | daddykaimommysehun | chrysanthehun | auliavp **


	5. Chapter 4

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

**CHAPTER 4**

**KAI – SEHUN**

**Kai; Sehun; Chanyeol; Luhan; Kris**

**GS/Gender Switch**

"Nih, kampusku," kata Chanyeol setelah akhirnya sampai.

"Wah, gede juga ya," komentar Sehun, sambil mengagumi beberapa bangunan yang tampak menjulang ke langit dan taman besar dengan lapangan basket luas di tengahnya.

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan," ajak Chanyeol sambil menggandeng Sehun. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Sehun ketika semua orang menatap mereka. Sehun sangat cantik dibandingkan dengan semua gadis di kampus ini, dan Chanyeol bangga karnanya.

"Chanyeol!" sahut seseorang, membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh. Luhan berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka, raut wajahnya yang tadinya ceria berubah bingung saat melihat Sehun. Chanyeol yang belum melepaskan pegangan dari Sehun membuat dahi Luhan berkerut.

"Hai, Lu," sapa Chanyeol santai.

"Hai," balas Luhan dingin, lalu melirik Sehun yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Hai," sapa Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Halo," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut Luhan. "Sehun, temen Chanyeol sama Jongin."

"Luhan," Luhan mengerling Chanyeol. "Temen Chanyeol sama Jongin? Kok aku nggak pernah liat?"

"Oh, temen waktu kecil," kata Sehun lagi.

"Oh," Luhan sekarang melirik tangan kiri Sehun yang masih digenggam Chanyeol.

"Ng... Luhan liat Jongin, nggak?" tanya Sehun, membuat ekspresi Luhan menjadi curiga.

"Liat sih tadi. Emang kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia kuliah?" sahut Sehun, hampir berteriak karna terlalu senang. "Trus dia ke mana?"

"Mana aku tau?" Suara Luhan tiba-tiba terdengar ketus, "Aku duluan ya, ada kelas. Dah," katanya sambil bergegas pergi.

Masih bahagia karna kabar dari Luhan, Sehun tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dengan sedikit menyentak. Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku tau sekarang kenapa kamu ngajak aku ke kampus," Chanyeol berkata dingin. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan bersalah. "Yeol, Jongin udah nggak pulang dari tadi malem. Apa kamu nggak khawatir?"

"Kamu nggak perlu khawatir, dia tuh udah gede! Bisa jaga diri! Lagian siapa sih yang mau cari gara-gara sama dia? Dia tuh preman kampus ini!" sahut Chanyeol, mulai emosi. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Sadar kalau dia barusan lepas kendali, Chanyeol menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya. "Sori, tadi aku kelepasan," sesal Chanyeol. "Hun, kamu nggak usah cemas soal dia, oke? Dia pernah kok nggak pulang sampe tiga hari, dan pulangnya dia baik-baik aja. Jadi kamu tenang aja, oke?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tidak yakin, tapi akhirnya mengangguk. Jongin memang jago berkelahi. Pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia mencelakakan dirinya sendiri? Semalam Jongin pergi dengan kemarahan, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

"Chanyeol!" seru Lay dari kejauhan. Dia berlari menuju Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kenapa, Lay?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Latihan, Yeol!" sahut Lay setelah memutar bola mata. "Tadi si Kris udah kegirangan pas tau kamu mau diganti! Kamu harus ngelakuin sesuatu!"

"Lay, santai aja. Kemaren kan aku udah bilang aku nggak keberatan," kata Chanyeol sambil memberi isyarat tentang kehadiran gadis di sebelahnya dengan matanya. Lay melirik Sehun yang tampak sedikit bingung.

"Tapi Yeol, kamu bisa kehilangan posisi itu selamanya! Suho kecewa berat karna kamu tiba-tiba ngundurin diri," desak Lay membuat Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik, memikirkan wajah pelatihnya yang galak itu.

"Ada apaan sih Yeol?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Aku bolos latihan supaya bisa nemenin kamu selama kamu ada di sini, Hun. Kapan lagi sih kamu ke sini," jelas Chanyeol, membuat Sehun mengangakan mulutnya.

"Kamu ngapain pake bolos-bolos segala? Pabbo! Kamu latihan aja!" sahut Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang besar. "Ayo sana, latihan! Ntar kamu kehilangan kesempatan!"

"Trus kamu? Aku bakal kehilangan banyak waktu sama kamu kalau aku ikut latihan sama turnamen!" sahut Chanyeol tidak rela.

"Aku temenin deh pas kamu latihan sama turnamen!" sahut Sehun. Mata Chanyeol segera berbinar.

"Wah, serius kamu? Janji?"

"Iya! Udah sana! Dasar manja," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum, lalu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju lapangan basket.

.

.

Jongin mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala menurut irama lagu B.Y.O.B milik System of a Down. Saat ini dia sedang berada di atap gedung kampus utama, tempat yang sebenarnya terlarang bagi mahasiswa, tapi Jongin menganggap dirinya penemu tempat itu. Dari sini, terlihat taman belakang kampus yang luas dengan sebuah kolam besar beserta beberapa gedung perkuliahan lain. Jongin mengembuskan asap rokok dan berusaha membentuk lingkaran-lingkaram kecil dengannya. Jongin menatap cincin-cincin asap itu yang langsung hilang dan menyatu dengan angin.

Musim kemarau ini, angin bertiup cukup kencang, cukup kencang untuk menggoyangkan rambut ikal setengkuk Jongin ke sana kemari. Jongin kembali mengisap rokoknya, mematikan CD player-nya, lalu mengubah posisi duduknya untuk memandang taman belakang kampus yang luas. Dari sini, Jongin sering mendapati Chanyeol sedang berlatih basket di lapangan basket di tengah taman itu. Mendadak Jongin berhenti mengisap saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Sehun. Duduk di bangku penonton, menyaksikan Chanyeol yang sedang berlatih dengan wajah ceria. Kadang-kadang Sehun bersorak saat Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan bola. Jongin mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan jijik. Jongin tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya tidak cepat-cepat pergi dan malah mengawasi mereka. Mungkin karna Jongin ingin memandang Sehun lebih lama tanpa disadari siapa pun. Semuanya sudah benar-benar berubah. Keadaan sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Dulu, saat Jongin harus menerima segala ketidakadilan, Sehun-lah satu-satunya kekuatan yang dia punya. Saat Sehun pergi, Jongin kehilangan semuanya. Sekarang, saat Sehun kembali, kekuatan itu malah berbalik menyerangnya dengan selalu memilih orang yang dari lahir sudah dibencinya. Awal dari segala ketidakadilan itu. Chanyeol.

Jongin tidak bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun memilih Chanyeol. Chanyeol jelas lebih segalanya dari Jongin. Chanyeol hampir tanpa cela. Chanyeol nyaris sempurna. Jongin terlihat sangat buruk bila disandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Dan gadis seperti Sehun tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tidak bersama orang seperti Chanyeol. Jongin tidak berharap apa pun. Jongin tidak biasa berharap. Jongin sudah berhenti berharap. Dia pernah melakukannya beberapa kali saat masih kecil, tapi harapan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Jongin pernah berharap Ayah dan Ibu datang saat pengambilan rapor, tapi mereka berdua tidak datang karna harus menghadiri pengambilan rapor Chanyeol yang menjadi juara kelas selama hidupnya. Jongin pernah berharap pergi sekeluarga ke Dufan saat libur kenaikan kelas, tapi Ayah dan Ibu terlalu sibuk mengajak Chanyeol berjalan-jalan, sementara Jongin ditinggal di rumah karna tidak bisa menghabiskan buku bacaan yang disuruh Ayah.

Jongin sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya berharap. Karna itu, dia tidak mau mengharapkan apa pun lagi dari seorang Sehun, apalagi berusaha untuk merebutnya dari tangan Chanyeol. Di mata Jongin, Sehun juga merupakan seorang pengkhianat. Dan Jongin tidak memercayai siapa pun lagi. Sehun bersorak lagi saat Chanyeol berhasil mencetak angka, membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Chanyeol berlari menuju Sehun dengan cengiran bangga, berhenti di depannya, lalu Sehun mengacak rambutnya seolah Chanyeol seekor anak anjing yang berhasil menangkap frisbee.

'Jong, aku peduli sama kamu!' Kata-kata Sehun terngiang di telinga Jongin, membuat Jongin mendengus keras. Peduli apanya? Jongin bangkit dengan gerakan menyentak, lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Jong, bagi rokok dong." Jongin mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya, lalu melemparkannya kepada Taemin -teman satu band-nya- yang menangkapnya dengan gesit. Sementara itu, Wanda, anggota band-nya yang lain, mengamatinya dari pojok ruangan. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di gudang rumah Wanda yang dijadikan markas band mereka.

"Jong, kamu kabur lagi?" tanya Wanda. Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil memetik gitarnya.

"Kayaknya masalah kamu cukup gawat. Emang apaan sih?" tanya Taemin.

"Nggak usah ikut campur," kata Jongin datar sambil bangkit. "Ayo, kita berangkat ke kelab. Ntar telat gak dapet bayaran, lagi." Taemin dan Wanda berpandangan sebentar, mengedikkan bahu, lalu mengikuti Jongin.

.

.

Sehun menatap ke luar jendela. Jongin masih belum pulang walaupun hari sudah larut. Sehun melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Pukul sepuluh malam.

"Hun, nggak usah sekhawatir itu," kata Chanyeol, lalu menguap. "Paling dia lagi manggung." Sehun menatap Chanyeol ingin tahu, tapi segera mengubah ekspresinya agar Chanyeol tidak curiga.

"Oh," kata Sehun seolah tak peduli. "Emangnya suka manggung di mana?"

"Di The Club, kali. Itu kelabnya orang-orang katro," Chanyeol kembali menguap, tak menyadari Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"Hun, tidur sana. Udah malem."

"Iya deh," kata Sehun, lalu melangkah riang ke dalam kamar Jongin.

Setelah berada di dalam kamar, Sehun segera mengunci pintunya, lalu melangkah cepat menuju kopernya dan mengeluarkan baju-baju andalannya. Setelah menemukan sebuah setelan cantik, Sehun mengenakannya dan memoles wajahnya dengan make up tipis. Sehun kemudian membuka jendela kamar Jongin dan tersenyum simpul. Memang jendela khas anak nakal yang sering kabur. Jendela kamar Jongin terbuka lebar tanpa memiliki teralis. Sehun dengan mudah melompat keluar, lalu dengan langkah berjingkat, dia bergerak menuju pagar dan melompatinya. Sehun menelepon penerangan, meminta nomor telepon taksi. Setelah berhasil memesan taksi, dia menunggu di kegelapan.

Angin malam yang berembus membuat Sehun merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia tak pernah melakukan hal yang menegangkan seperti ini, tapi dia melakukannya demi Jongin. Tak lama taksinya datang, dan Sehun bergegas masuk.

"The Club ya Pak," kata Sehun, dan taksi pun bergerak maju.

"Makasih, Pak," kata Sehun setelah memberi uang kepada sopir taksi. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah kelab malam yang ramai pengunjung dengan papan nama besar 'The Club'. Walaupun demikian, kelab ini tidak seperti kelab-kelab mewah seperti yang sering Sehun liat di serial TV Amerika, tapi lebih seperti kelab untuk kalangan menengah ke bawah mencari hiburan. Sehun sempat bimbang apa kelab ini yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Sehun melangkahkan kaki ke pintu kelab yang dijaga seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar. Sebuah tangan tahu-tahu menjawil lengan Sehun.

"God!" seru Sehun kaget. Sehun mendelik ke arah segerombolan preman yang kira-kira seusianya. Anak-anak itu menatap balik Sehun dengan tatapan bernafsu. Sehun bergidik sebentar, lalu berlari menuju penjaga pintu.

"ID," kata penjaga itu dengan suara berat. Sehun menyerahkan pengenalnya yang berupa kartu pengenal penduduk Amerika Serikat. Penjaga itu mengernyit sebentar, lalu memindai Sehun. Detik berikutnya, dia mengedikkan kepala yang artinya membolehkan Sehun masuk. Sehun memasuki tempat itu dengan riang, kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran bahagia karna akhirnya akan bertemu dengan Jongin. Dia kemudian mengambil tempat di depan meja bar. Kelab ini penuh sekali.

"Ya, berikutnya, kita akan ber-headbanging bersama The Forsaken!" seru sang MC, membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah panggung.

Jongin tampak bergerak ke atas ke panggung tanpa ekspresi sementara semua orang bersorak riuh. Sehun tiba-tiba paham. Kelab ini ternyata tempat berkumpul para pecinta rock. Hampir semua orang yang ada di sini berdandan ala punk dan rock star, sementara Sehun mengenakan sebuah blus berenda dan rok mini yang juga berenda. Pantas dari tadi ada saja yang terus memerhatikannya. Walaupun demikian, Sehun ikut bersorak saat Jongin bergerak menuju mikrofon. Jongin menarik napasnya sebentar, lalu mengembuskannya sambil menyapukan pandangan ke arah kerumunan di depan panggung. Detik berikutnya, dia tersentak. Sehun. Ada di depan meja bar, tepat di depannya. Jongin memejamkan matanya -berharap ini sekadar ilusi- tapi gadis itu masih ada di sana saat dia kembali membuka mata, sangat kentara dengan baju warna pink-nya. Sehun melambai ke arah Jongin. Selama beberapa detik, Jongin serasa mati rasa, sampai Taemin menyenggolnya. "Jong, ngapain kamu?" bisiknya. Jongin tersadar, lalu sekali lagi menarik napas panjang. Jongin akan bersikap seolah tidak ada siapa pun di depannya. Tidak ada Sehun. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi... sedang apa dia di sini?

"Jong!" bisik Taemin lagi, dan Jongin tau dia harus memulai pertunjukannya.

"Oke," kata Jongin dengan suara berat khas perokok-nya. "Selamat malam. Malam ini, The Forsaken bakal ngebawain lagu baru, dan lagu ini agak slow. Buat yang mau head banging, sorry mengecewakan." Perkataan Jongin disambut keluhan bercanda dari berbagai pihak. "Judulnya, I Don't Want Her."

Penonton bersorak riuh dan mulai menyalakan korek masing-masing saat lampu diredupkan. Sehun sampai menganga. Dia tidak menyangka band Jongin bisa sehebat ini, membuat orang-orang mau saja mengikuti musiknya. Ternyata The Forsaken sudah memiliki fans tetap. Sehun ingin ikut memberikan cahaya, tapi dia tidak mempunyai korek api.

"_Ten years ago, there was a girl _

_She was bright like a star in the sky, _

_She gave me strength, gave me hopes _

_We had a promise to be _

_Always together _

_But then she went away _

_Far, far away, without a trace _

_I've been waiting for her everyday _

_Dreaming of her every night _

_Picturing her face"_

Sehun merasakan air matanya mengalir saat mendengar Jongin bernyanyi. Suara Jongin memang tidak begitu bagus, tapi bukan itu yang Sehun permasalahkan. Lagu ini adalah lagu untuk Sehun, Sehun tahu betul itu. Jongin menatap Sehun lurus-lurus selama menyanyikan lagu itu. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Jongin tidak menyangka Sehun akan datang. Jongin juga tidak menyiapkan lagu lain.

_"Now she comes, and I don't want her _

_She's so fine and all that, but that don't impress me _

_She said she'd come back but she never came _

_Now she returns, but I don't want her" _

Sehun menangis lebih keras. Lagu ini diciptakan Jongin. Pasti lagu ini diciptakan berdasarkan perasaannya.

_"She's staring at me and sayin' _

_'I care about you, I really do' but that doesn't work to my frozen heart _

_She made it that way, she broke it once_

_And now, I don't want her anymore" _

Jongin menyudahi lagunya, dengan permainan gitarnya yang mengagumkan. Jongin berusaha keras untuk bermain gitar, padahal dulu Jongin ingat betapa susahnya menghapal semua kunci dan chord. Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh begitu Jongin selesai membawakan lagu. Jongin menunduk untuk memberi penghormatan atas apresiasi para penontonnya, lalu turun dari panggung dan berderap menuju Sehun. Sehun sendiri sudah berhenti menangis, tapi masih menggigit bibirnya. Dia menatap Jongin yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan ekspresi marah.

"Ngapain kamu? Sama siapa kamu ke sini? Dari mana kamu tau aku di sini?" cecar Jongin emosi. Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap Jongin lama.

"Jong," katanya lirih. "Apa bener? Apa bener kamu udah nggak menginginkan aku lagi?"

Jongin menatap Sehun sejenak, lalu membuang pandangannya. "Kamu denger sendiri lagunya," kata Jongin dingin. "Sekarang, jawab pertanyaan aku. Gimana kamu bisa sampe sini?"

"Jong, aku nggak ada maksud nggak ngasih kamu kabar!" sahut Sehun, tangisnya kembali pecah, membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh.

"Jadi?" tanya Jongin. Dalam hatinya, dia sangat ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun. Secuil sinar harapan tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hatinya yang gelap. Sehun tidak menjawab walaupun ingin. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Jongin segera tahu Sehun sebenarnya tak ingin memberikan penjelasan apa pun.

"Kamu tau," kata Jongin sambil memandang tajam Sehun yang masih terisak. "Persetan dengan ini semua. Kamu nggak harus kasih penjelasan apa pun." Jongin beranjak pergi, tapi Sehun menahannya. Darah Jongin kembali berdesir saat tangan Sehun menyentuh tangannya.

"Jong, ayo pulang," kata Sehun di tengah isakannya. Jongin memicing Sehun. Gadis ini jelas tak paham dengan kata-kata Jongin barusan.

"Aku ada kerjaan. Aku balik kalau aku mau balik," Jongin menepis tangan Sehun. "Kamu pulang aja sendiri."

"Jong, ini bukan tempat yang cocok buat kamu," Sehun memerhatikan beberapa laki-laki yang sedang merepet karna mabuk.

"O ya?" sergah Jongin. "Trus di mana tempat yang cocok buat aku, hah? Di rumah?" Tawa Jongin membahana, membuat Sehun bingung. Jongin mendekati Sehun dan memandangnya tepat di mata. "Kamu denger ya. Ini satu-satunya tempat yang cocok buat brengsek kayak aku. Kamu yang nggak cocok di sini."

Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin dengan berani. "Kamu pikir aku nggak bisa kayak mereka?" tanya Sehun marah. "Mas, bir-nya segelas."

Jongin melongo melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba memesan bir. Sebelum bir itu sampai di tangan Sehun, Jongin sudah meraih tangannya dan menariknya ke luar kelab. Sehun mengikuti Jongin dengan segumpal harapan bahwa Jongin akan pulang. Jongin membawa Sehun ke pelataran parkir, lalu melepaskannya di depan sebuah boks telepon umum. Jongin mengeluarkan uang receh, lalu menelepon taksi. Sehun secepat mungkin memutuskan pembicaraan Jongin.

"Ngapain sih kamu?" tanya Jongin kesal.

"Kamu yang ngapain? Siapa yang bilang aku mau pulang?" tanya Sehun.

"Kamu harus pulang," Jongin kembali memasukkan uang receh, dan Sehun lagi-lagi menggagalkan usahanya. Jongin menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya, lalu melangkah ke luar boks telepon. Dia mengeluarkan rokok, menyalakannya, lalu mengisapnya dalam-dalam supaya tidak terbawa emosi. Sehun memerhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Rokok nggak baik buat kesehatan, Jong." Sehun mengulang apa yang pernah dikatakannya di taman. Jongin meliriknya sebal.

"Nggak usah pake nentuin apa yang terbaik buat aku. Kamu bukan siapa-siapa." Sehun menatap Jongin yang asyik mengisap rokoknya sambil bersandar ke kap sebuah mobil. Jongin terlihat seperti seorang anak yang sangat kesepian dan butuh perhatian. Sehun ingin sekali memeluknya. Sehun berjalan mantap mendekati Jongin.

"Kamu kesepian," kata Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun tajam.

"Bener. Kamu bener. Seumur hidup aku, aku kesepian. Jadi sekarang kamu nggak usah berusaha keras mengubah sejarah itu." Sehun terdiam tapi tetap membalas tatapan Jongin yang hanya berjarak setengah meter darinya.

Jongin kembali mengembuskan asap rokoknya, sengaja mengarahkannya ke wajah Sehun. Sehun segera saja terbatuk, tapi Sehun berusaha menyembunyikannya. Kesal, Sehun mencabut rokok yang sedang dipegang Jongin, lalu membuangnya ke aspal. Jongin bengong sesaat, lalu memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan menyalakan sebatang lagi. Sehun dengan sigap membuangnya lagi. Begitu terus sebanyak empat kali. Saat Sehun membuang rokok keempatnya, Jongin tak mengeluarkan rokok lagi.

"Kamu apaan sih?! Semua aku beli pake duit, tau!" sahut Jongin kesal.

"Ya, trus kamu bakarin semua," tukas Sehun. Jongin tak berkomentar. Dia hanya memandang Sehun sebal sebentar, lalu kembali menyalakan rokok, tak mengacuhkan tatapan Sehun yang menajam.

"Jangan ngerokok lagi," kata Sehun setengah memohon.

"Kalau nggak?" tantang Jongin sambil bermaksud mengisap rokok yang sudah nyala. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata berkilat-kilat, lalu dengan nekat menyambar rokok Jongin. Tapi, dia tidak membuangnya. Sehun mematikan rokok itu dengan menggenggamnya. Jongin terbelalak melihat tindakan Sehun. Sehun meringis saat rokok itu membakar telapak tangannya. Telapak itu terbakar kehitaman. Jongin segera membuang puntung rokoknya yang tadi digenggam gadis itu, lalu meniup tangan Sehun yang melepuh. Sehun malah tersenyum melihat sikap Jongin. Menyadari ekspresi Sehun, Jongin menatapnya sebentar, lalu berhenti meniup.

"Kamu gila," keluh Jongin, lalu menggandeng Sehun menuju kelab untuk mencari obat-obatan. Sehun berjalan di belakang Jongin tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

"Susah juga ya ngedapetin perhatian kamu," katanya jenaka. "Aku harus menderita dulu." Jongin tidak menjawab.

.

.

"Welcome home," kata Sehun riang setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah.

Tadi Sehun telah meyakinkan Jongin untuk kembali ke rumah setelah mengancam untuk naik ke atas meja bar dan menari kalau Jongin tidak mau pulang. Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Jongin meloncati pagar rumahnya, tapi tidak berusaha membantu Sehun. Sehun cemberut sebentar, lalu ikut memanjat pagar. Jongin membuka jendela kamarnya yang gelap dan memanjatnya. Mendadak, lampu kamar dinyalakan saat Jongin baru masuk. Ayah, Ibu, dan Chanyeol ternyata sudah menunggu di sana dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak. Jongin membatu saat melihat mereka. Detik berikutnya, Sehun melemparkan tasnya ke dalam kamar lalu ikut memanjat jendela. Jongin merasa sebentar lagi hidupnya pasti berakhir. Sehun berhasil memanjat jendela, tapi langsung tersentak saat melihat kedua orangtua Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sehun buru-buru melirik Jongin yang sedang menatap nanar keluarganya.

"Jongin ke kamar Ayah sekarang. Ayah mau bicara," kata Ayah dingin.

Jongin langsung tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dulu, Jongin pernah dihajar habis-habisan saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja tercebur ke selokan dan kepalanya terbentur. Itu hanya hukuman karna Jongin dianggap telah lalai menjaga adiknya. Sekarang, Jongin pasrah jika dianggap membawa kabur seorang gadis di tengah malam. Jadi, Jongin bergerak mengikuti Ayah. Sehun berusaha menahan Jongin dengan meraih tangannya -yang langsung ditepis.

"Om, Jongin nggak salah!" seru Sehun, hampir menangis.

"Sehun, kamu tidur saja," kata Ayah terdengar lelah. Jongin mendahului Ayah memasuki kamarnya. Jongin segera meneguk ludah, ingat kalau dia memiliki banyak kenangan pahit di kamar ini. Jongin pernah dipukul dengan sapu lidi. Dia juga pernah dilecut dengan ikat pinggang. Belum selesai Jongin mengingat semua kenangannya, Jongin merasakan tamparan keras pada pipi kirinya. Lalu pipi kanannya. Jongin tidak berusaha melawan walaupun hatinya teramat ingin. Jongin sudah terlalu terbiasa disalahkan atas sesuatu yang tidak diperbuatnya.

"DASAR KAMU MEMANG ANAK KURANG AJAR!" sahut Ayah dengan volume yang membuat telinga Jongin berdenging. "BERANI-BERANINYA NGAJAK SEHUN KABUR!" Jongin menatap Ayah berani. Wajah Ayah sudah memerah karna marah. Entah mengapa Jongin tidak bisa membalas jika melihatnya. Ayah sudah tua. Ayah yang disayanginya. Dulu, disayanginya. Sebelum dia mulai menarik diri. Pipi kiri Jongin ditampar lagi, kali ini cukup keras sampai membuat bibir Jongin robek dan gusinya berdarah. Jongin menatap Ayah yang sudah terengah-engah. Ayah punya penyakit jantung.

"Apa nggak capek kamu bikin Ayah marah, Jong?" tanya Ayah setelah emosinya mereda.

"Udah, sana keluar," perintah Ayah tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin. "Ayah nggak pengen denger kamu bikin masalah apa pun lagi." Jongin melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan darah menggelegak di kepalanya. Sehun ada di ruang keluarga, begitu pula Ibu dan Chanyeol. Sehun langsung mendekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat Jongin. Ibu juga terlihat khawatir, tapi Ibu tak pernah melakukan apa pun dan cuma meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"Jong, kamu baik-baik aja?" Sehun menghampiri Jongin. "Sini aku bersihin-" Tangan Sehun sudah dipegang oleh Chanyeol sebelum sempat sampai ke wajah Jongin. Sehun menoleh kepadanya.

"Masuk kamar, Hun. Udah malem. Kamu harus tidur," Chanyeol menggiringnya ke kamar Jongin. Sehun hanya bisa mengikutinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Chanyeol menatap Jongin benci setelah Sehun masuk ke kamar, lalu masuk ke kamarnya sendiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Setelah Chanyeol menghilang, Jongin bergerak menuju sofa -yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi tempat tidurnya. Dia duduk di sebelah Ibu yang terlihat salah tingkah. Mendadak, Ibu bangkit.

"Tidur ya, Jong," katanya, lalu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa melihat Jongin. Jongin merebahkan dirinya ke sofa, lalu seketika semua lukanya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Luka-luka saat kecil, luka-luka saat remaja, luka-luka yang baru saja berbekas, semuanya mendadak terasa oleh Jongin. Pipinya yang berdenyut terasa hangat karna air matanya. Jongin tak berusaha menghapusnya. Semakin banyak air mata yang keluar. Yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanyalah membiarkannya.

.

.

Jongin terbangun sangat siang keesokan harinya. Semua keluarganya sudah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, begitu pula Sehun. Begitu Jongin membuka mata dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah meja makan, Jongin menangkap Sehun sedang memerhatikannya. Ternyata sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Makan siang, Jong," kata Ibu. "Tapi lukanya dibersihin dulu."

Jongin merasa tidak berselera untuk makan. Dia masih merasakan darah di mulutnya. Tapi Jongin akhirnya bangkit untuk mencuci mukanya dan membersihkan lukanya. Setelah itu, Jongin bergabung dengan semua orang di meja makan. Jongin tidak berusaha melihat Sehun. Sebenarnya, Jongin berusaha untuk tidak melihat siapa pun dan berkonsentrasi pada piringnya. Semua orang sepertinya bersikap tak pernah terjadi apa pun. Makan siang berjalan begitu tenang. Tak seorang pun ingin membuka pembicaraan. Jongin yang pertama kali menyudahi makannya, bergerak ke gazebo untuk menjauhkan diri dari semua anggota keluarganya. Baru beberapa menit Jongin menatap taman, Sehun muncul. Jongin sedang sangat tak ingin bertemu dengannya, terutama setelah semalam Jongin dihabisi karna dirinya. Tampak tak menyadari itu, Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Jongin. Jongin harus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kolam renang.

"Jong, aku udah cerita yang sebenernya sama mereka," kata Sehun. "Dan mereka percaya sama aku." Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Mereka percaya kamu tapi nggak kasih kesempatan buat aku cerita," gumam Jongin, tak tampak kecewa. "Dan siapa pun terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf." Sehun tampak serba salah setelah Jongin mengatakannya.

Jongin melirik Sehun sebentar. "Kamu nggak perlu ngerasa bersalah. Aku udah terlalu terbiasa sama itu semua."

"Jong, aku minta maaf," sesal Sehun. "Gara-gara aku-"

"Bukan gara-gara kamu," sambar Jongin cepat. "Nggak ada kamu juga, ini selalu terjadi. Kamu cuma ada di tempat dan waku yang salah." Sehun mengamati sosok yang terlihat tegar itu. Jongin sebenarnya menderita. Sehun bisa merasakan itu.

"Jong, aku mau ngebantu kamu," kata Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku baik-baik aja," sergah Jongin sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bohong," kata Sehun tegas. "Kamu sebenarnya sangat butuh bantuan. Aku mau bantu kamu."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Hun? Aku nggak butuh bantuan apa pun, apalagi dari seseorang yang nggak berarti buat aku," sahut Jongin ketus lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

"Jong, aku mau ngomong." Jongin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang menyambutnya di pintu, lalu bersikap seolah menunggu Chanyeol berbicara. "Nggak di sini," kata Chanyeol lagi, lalu berjalan ke pintu depan menuju teras. Jongin mengikutinya.

"Apaan?" tanya Jongin yang berjalan di belakang Chanyeol.

Mendadak, Chanyeol berbalik dan dengan secepat kilat meninju wajah Jongin. Jongin yang tak sempat mengelak terhuyung ke belakang, lalu bergerak dengan buas ke arah Chanyeol. Jongin sudah mengunggu begitu lama untuk melakukannya, sekarang kesempatan itu datang. Kesempatan untuk menghajar Chanyeol. Jongin menarik kaus Chanyeol, lalu meninju perutnya. Chanyeol tak pernah bisa berkelahi dengan Jongin. Chanyeol tidak sekuat Jongin. Setelah meninju perut Chanyeol, Jongin meninju wajahnya. Jongin terengah-engah menyaksikan Chanyeol terjatuh. Chanyeol menatap Jongin sengit.

"Kenapa kamu hah?" sahut Jongin sambil menyeka darahnya dengan punggung tangan, lebih karna luka semalam terbuka lagi daripada kerasnya tinjuan Chanyeol.

"Kalo kamu mau ngerebut Sehun, jangan pake cara licik!" sahut Chanyeol tanpa bisa bangkit karna perutnya terasa kram.

"Sok-sok pake masalah kamu biar dia kasian!" Jongin terdiam sesaat saat menyadari kebenaran dari perkataan Chanyeol. Sehun kasihan terhadapnya karna dia adalah si anak yang terbuang, anak yang bermasalah, anak yang butuh pertolongan, bukan anak yang keren, berbakat, dan mempunyai dunia di tangannya.

"Bangun Yeol," Jongin menarik kaus Chanyeol dan mengangkatnya dengan sekali hentakan. "Kalo kamu mau Sehun, ambil aja. Aku nggak tertarik," kata Jongin lagi sambil mengempaskan Chanyeol sehingga dia kembali terduduk di lantai teras.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol benci, lalu berbalik, bermaksud kembali masuk ke rumah. Tapi, dia mendapati Sehun di ambang pintu, sedang menatapnya kecewa. Jongin membalas tatapan itu sebentar, lalu memutar haluan, melewati Chanyeol, kemudian menghilang di balik pagar. Sehun menatap punggung Jongin sampai menghilang, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang tampak kepayahan.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Yeol?" tanya Sehun sambil membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol sambil meringis. "Aku juga salah, pake acara mukul dia. Jelas aja dia bisa bunuh aku."

"Kenapa kamu pukul dia?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Karna dia adalah dia," jawab Chanyeol. "Apa kamu nggak pengen mukul dia sekali aja?"

Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin memukul Jongin karna perkataannya tadi. Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tertarik kepada Sehun dan menyerahkannya begitu saja kepada Chanyeol. Padahal, semalam Sehun yakin Jongin sudah kembali menjadi Jongin sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

TBC

Hello?

Fav/foll/reviewers how r you? Ada yang kangen aku ga? Atau mungkin kangen sama ff ini? Wkwk. Maaf ya, lagi-lagi aku ngecewain kalian. Update telat banget.

Kemarin aku sibuk banget. Sampe ga kepikiran buat ngetik, dan ngelanjutin ngeremake fanfic ini ;;;

But don't worry. Kali ini aku bakal usahain buat ga update lama lagi. Yah bakal aku usahain buat update seminggu sekali ya. Soalnya kalo dipikir-pikir, fast update itu ga enak. Yah untuk sebagian orang sih. Kenapa? Karena kalo fast update ntar ff nya cepet kelar, nanti ga ada ff yang kita senengin buat dibaca lagi, ga ada yang bikin nyesek lagi, ya walopun masih banyak ff lain yang bertebaran di ffn. Ye ga? Hahaha

Oke deh segitu aja bacotan dari aku wks. Oh ya sekalian promosi nih. Baca ff 'Back' ya. Ini bikinan aku sendiri, yah kalo dipikir-pikir ff nya masih ancur sih kalo dibandingin sama ff Summer Breeze. Tapi kali aja kalian suka :3 pairingnya Sehun sama Kai juga.

See you next chapter!

September 6, 2015


	6. Chapter 5

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

**CHAPTER 5**

**KAI – SEHUN**

**Kai; Sehun; Chanyeol; Luhan; Kris**

**GS/Gender Switch**

SEHUN memerhatikan kalau setelah perkelahian itu, hubungan Jongin dan Chanyeol semakin buruk. Mereka tak pernah bicara satu sama lain. Sehun bahkan menyaksikan apa mereka memang pernah berbicara. Sehun mengamati Jongin yang sedang mengambil baju di lemari. Semalam, Sehun sempat berpikir untuk menyerah tentang Jongin, tapi tak bisa dilakukannya.

"Jong, kenapa kamu nyerahin aku sama Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ngomong apa sih kamu?" kata Jongin sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya memindahkan baju. Jongin memutuskan untuk memasukkan semua bajunya ke koper sehingga dia tidak harus masuk kamar ini lagi selama Sehun masih di sini.

"Kemaren kamu bilang kalo Chanyeol mau aku, dia tinggal ambil aja. Apa maksudnya? Apa kamu pikir aku ini barang? Aku berhak milih, Jong!" sahut Sehun.

"Terus, kamu emangnya mau milih aku? Kamu udah gila?" kata Jongin dengan nada mencemooh.

"Ya, aku gila! Aku milih kamu! Emangnya kenapa aku balik lagi ke sini? Aku mau ketemu kamu!" sahut Sehun tegas. Jongin menutup lemari, lalu menatap tajam mata Sehun. Sepertinya gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh, tapi Jongin tak peduli. Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah memilihnya.

"Amerika ternyata udah ngubah kamu jadi perayu ulung ya? Ck, ck... liat kamu sekarang, Hun," sindir Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng. "Jong, kamu tuh cuma skeptis! Kamu anggap aku sama dengan yang lain! Aku beda Jong, aku bener-bener peduli sama kamu!"

"Hun, apa bedanya sih kamu sama orang lain? Kamu sama, kamu khianatin aku juga!" seru Jongin.

"Jong, aku ngaku salah, aku lupa alamat rumah kamu, aku lupa nomor telepon kamu, selama sepuluh tahun aku berusaha nyari tapi bahkan Ayah sama Ibuku juga nggak inget! Pas tanggal 14 Februari, aku sampe nangis gara-gara nggak tau mau ngapain! Aku kangen banget sama kamu, Jong," Sehun mulai terisak. "Baru pas sebulan setelahnya, aku liat nama Chanyeol di internet, setelah itu baru aku nemu titik terang! Aku seneng banget waktu liat dia di sana. Dengan begitu aku bisa dapet alamat kalian lagi, trus bisa ketemu kalian lagi!"

Jongin sangat ingin memercayai cerita Sehun, tapi entah mengapa Jongin tidak ingin menerima alasan itu begitu saja.

"Jong, please... Waktu di The Club, aku pengen cerita. Sebenernya, begitu nyampe sini aku udah pengen cerita. Tapi karna kamu nggak pernah mau liat aku, kamu juga nggak keliatan seneng ngeliat aku, aku jadi ragu. Aku sedih banget waktu Chanyeol bilang kamu udah ngelupain aku..." Jongin menatap Sehun yang sekarang sudah berhenti menangis. "Jong, kamu tuh cuma takut, ya kan? Kamu takut memercayai orang. Aku salah Jong, aku pernah sekali ngekhianatin kamu, tapi waktu itu aku masih kecil! Dan sumpah mati, aku nggak akan ngelakuin itu lagi!" sahut Sehun dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya.

Sehun sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah kehilangan kepercayaan kepada semua orang ini. Jongin terlalu menarik diri sehingga Sehun tidak bisa lagi menggapainya. Jongin menatap Sehun lama. Jongin tahu, Sehun benar. Jongin sudah terlaku takut untuk memercayai siapa pun lagi. Jongin takut jika dia memercayai Sehun, dan jika Sehun mengkhianatinya sekali lagi maka Jongin akan benar-benar hancur.

"Jong, all you have to do is have a little faith in me," kata Sehun pelan. Jongin masih bergeming. Sehun akhirnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pasrah."Ya udah kalau kamu masih nggak yakin. Kamu mau kuliah kan? Ntar, habis kuliah, kamu cepet pulang ya. Aku mau buktiin kamu satu hal," Sehun lalu tersenyum. "Buktinya cukup kuat lho," sambungnya lagi sambil mengedipkan mata lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Selama beberapa saat Jongin terdiam karna otaknya terasa membeku, lalu lanjut mengepak bajunya.

Jongin tak pernah merasa ingin pulang secepat ini. Perkataan Sehun tadi siang berhasil membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi pada perkuliahannya. Entah mengapa, Jongin membiarkan perasaan itu terus memenuhi hatinya. Perasaan yang tak pernah dirasakannya lagi semenjak Sehun pergi. Perasaan senang. Berbunga-bunga. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke atap untuk bersantai sejenak sebelum mengikuti kuliah selanjutnya. Jongin mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, memandangnya, lalu teringat kepada bekas luka di telapak tangan Sehun. Jongin segera membuang rokok itu ke lantai semen. Merasa sedikit bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, Jongin menghela napas mantap dan melempar pandangannya ke arah lapangan bakset. Lagi-lagi, dia melihat Chanyeol. Si banci itu sedang bertanding di lapangan yang dikerubuti gadis-gadis. Jongin mendengus keras.

Mendadak, Jongin mendapati Sehun di bangku penonton, sedang berteriak-teriak menyemangati Chanyeol. Jongin terdiam, tangannya terkepal keras sementara darahnya mendidih di kepalanya. Jongin bangkit sambil mengisap rokok itu dalam-dalam. Jongin akhirnya kembali pada satu kesimpulan.

Sehun sama saja dengan orang lain.

"Hei, akhirnya pulang juga," Sehun menyambut dengan wajah ceria saat Jongin menampakkan diri di pintu. Jongin menatapnya datar, lalu melangkah masuk dan melewatinya begitu saja. Sehun menatapnya heran.

"Jong, dari mana aja sih? Tadi Chanyeol menang lho," kata Sehun polos. Jongin berusaha untuk tak memedulikannya. Dia bergerak menuju lemari es dan mengeluarkan jus jeruk, lalu meneguknya langsung dari karton sampai habis.

"Jong?" tanya Sehun lagi setelah tak mendapatkan tanggapan. "Kamu kenapa? Ayo, aku tunjukin bukti yang aku bilang itu. Chanyeol udah nunggu." Jongin tak habis pikir betapa riangnya Sehun menyebutkan nama Chanyeol di depannya. Tapi Sehun sepertinya tidak sadar, karna dia sekarang sudah menarik tangan Jongin dan membawanya ke taman tempat dulu Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun memiliki perjanjian.

Chanyeol sudah menunggu, duduk di bawah pohon akasia sambil memainkan bola basketnya. Jongin menatapnya sengit, yang langsung dibalas sama sengitnya oleh Chanyeol. Sehun melangkah menuju pohon itu dengan riang, lalu menatap Jongin.

"Sekarang, ayo kita buka surat permohonannya!" sahut Sehun, membuat Jongin terkejut. Chanyeol dan Sehun seolah tak mengetahui keterkejutan Jongin. Mereka sama-sama menggali tanah tepat di bawah pohon itu, lalu mengeluarkan kaleng biskuit yang dulu mereka kubur. Semua kenangan itu berkelebat di otak Jongin dengan cepat sehingga membuatnya pusing.

"Ini dia!" sahut Sehun gembira sambil mengacungkan kaleng kotor itu, disambut cengiran Chanyeol. "Ayo, Jong, kita sama-sama baca!"

"Konyol banget," komentar Jongin dingin, membuat senyuman Sehun mendadak lenyap.

"Apanya yang konyol?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya ini. Semua ini," kata Jongin dengan nada mencemooh.

"Jadi kamu anggep perjanjian kita konyol?" seru Sehun, tersinggung.

"Semuanya udah lewat, Hun! Kita bukan anak kecil lagi!" sahut Jongin emosi. Sehun memandang Jongin tidak percaya.

"Nggak apa-apa kalau kamu nggak mau baca surat permohonan kita. Nggak apa-apa kalau kamu anggep aku anak kecil. Tapi aku tetep bakalan buka surat permohonan ini," kata Sehun, lalu meletakkan kaleng itu di tanah untuk dibuka.

"Jong, ini Sehun," Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghampiri Jongin dan menatapnya tajam. "Ini bukan siapa pun yang bisa seenaknya kamu sakitin. Ini Sehun. Aku nggak bakal ngebiarin kamu nyakitin dia. Baca surat permohonan kamu." Jongin merasa Chanyeol terdengar sangat lucu saat mengatakannya. Seolah selama ini hanya Jongin saja yang menyakiti orang lain.

"Kalau nggak, kenapa?" tantang Jongin.

"Baca aja," Chanyeol menyurukkan gulungan kertas bernama Jongin yang diambilnya dari dalam kaleng ke tangan Jongin.

"Baca, Yeol," kata Sehun pelan setelah membuka gulungan kertasnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menurut, lalu membuka kertasnya. Tulisannya: 'Aku pengen jadi arsitek!'. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri, mengingat betapa polosnya dirinya dulu. "Aku pengen jadi arsitek!" seru Chanyeol, lalu tertawa. Sehun ikut tertawa kecil, kemudian menatap Jongin.

"Jong?" Jongin mendengus sebentar, menggelengkan kepala, lalu membuka gulungan kertasnya. Tulisannya: 'Aku pengen pegi ke dufan sama Ayah dan Ibu'. Jongin menatap nanar kertas di tangannya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Selama beberapa detik, Jongin hanya membisu.

"Bukan apa pun yang penting," jawab Jongin sambil meremas kertas di tangannya. Chanyeol dan Sehun menatapnya bersamaan. Jongin sendiri berusaha sebisa mungkin mengendalikan emosinya.

"Jong, udah aku bilang kamu jangan nyakitin Sehun," kata Chanyeol serius. "Kamu pikir aku takut sama kamu? Jangan mentang-mentang kamu preman, aku jadi takut sama kamu!"

"Mau kamu apa sih?" balas Jongin. Mood-nya benar-benar jelek hari ini. "Atlet yang serba bisa? Kebanggaan keluarga? Cowok populer?"

"Sialan kamu!" Chanyeol menyerbu Jongin -yang segera saja sigap dan menepis tinjuannya. Sehun mendekap mulutnya.

"Jongin! Chanyeol! Berhenti!" sahutnya sambil berusaha memisahkan Jongin dan Chanyeol. "Please, jangan berantem! Aku jadi sedih, nih!" Chanyeol berhenti menyerang Jongin. Jongin menatap Chanyeol benci. Chanyeol tidak memedulikannya, lalu berpaling kepada Sehun.

"Sorry Hun. Sekarang apa keinginan kamu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam, lalu membuka gulungan kertasnya. Dia menutupnya lagi, lalu memandang Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian. "Aku mau kalian berdamai," kata Sehun pelan, disambut tawa Jongin yang membahana.

"Apa kamu bilang? Kamu sama aja minta aku cium dia!" sahut Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin yang sekarang sudah tertawa lagi. "Kamu tau? Udah aku bilang ini konyol," kata Jongin lagi, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hun," Chanyeol memegang pundak Sehun. "Aku minta maaf, tapi permohonan kamu emang nggak mungkin." Sehun memandang sedih Jongin yang sudah menghilang di balik tanaman.

Jongin mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam hingga dadanya terasa sakit. Setelah makan malam, dia segera keluar dari rumah untuk menghindari interaksi lebih lanjut dengan semua orang. Jongin hampir saja tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya ketika melihat Ayah dan Ibu saat makan malam tadi. 'Aku pengen pegi ke dufan sama Ayah dan Ibu' Jongin mengisap rokoknya lagi, menahan segala keinginannya untuk menangis.

"Sialan!" serunya sambil melemparkan batu ke lapangan basket. Jongin membenturkan belakang kepalanya ke pohon akasia. Saat ini, dia sedang berjongkok tepat di atas galian kaleng tadi sore. Seharusnya Jongin tak pernah menjadi bagian dari surat permohonan ini. Saat menulis surat itu, Jongin masih mengalami gangguan menulis yang parah. Membacanya sekarang benar-benar membuka luka lama.

"Jong?" Jongin tidak perlu menunduk untuk mengenali suara itu. Jadi, Jongin kembali mengisap rokoknya dan bisa mendengar Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. Jongin masih tidak mau melihatnya bahkan ketika Sehun sudah berjongkok tepat di depannya.

"Kenapa kamu jadi ngerokok lagi, sih?" tanya Sehun pelan sambil mencabut rokok dari tangan Jongin. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, dan mendapati wajah cantik Sehun hanya berjarak dua jengkal darinya. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan cermat, sementara Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Udahlah Hun, nggak perlu susah payah lagi," kata Jongin lelah. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang ngasih kesempatan kedua. Itu berlaku buat orang lain. Kenapa dengan kamu harus beda?"

"Karna aku sayang sama kamu," kata Sehun jujur. Jongin menatapnya sebentar, lalu tertawa. Sehun dapat mencium bau rokok dari napas Jongin.

"Jong, aku nggak bohong," kata Sehun serius sehingga Jongin menghentikan tawanya. "Aku sayang banget sama kamu."

"Kayak kamu sayang sama Chanyeol?" sambar Jongin cepat. "Kalau gitu, simpen aja rasa sayang kamu buat dia. Aku nggak perlu."

"Nggak sama," kata Sehun pelan. "Dulu, aku pikir, aku sayang sama kalian berdua. Tapi setelah beranjak dewasa, aku sadar kalau aku lebih sayang sama kamu. Dari kecil aku suka sama kamu. Kalau sama aku, kamu baik banget, sementara kamu nggak baik sama semua orang. Aku ngerasa spesial kalau deket kamu, Jong. Sepuluh tahun ini, aku tumbuh dengan bayang-bayang kamu tiap aku mau deket sama cowok. Kamu boleh tanya Ayah-Ibuku, I was like dying to meet you."

Jongin memberanikan diri kembali menatap Sehun. Jongin tiba-tiba memiliki ide gila untuk merekam semua kata-kata indah Sehun. Walaupun demikian, Jongin masih belum ingin percaya. Sehun mendesah.

"Aku ngamuk-ngamuk minta beiliin tiket ke sini, tapi Ayah-Ibuku bilang aku nggak boleh pergi karna aku nggak tau alamat kamu. Aku bilang aku berani cari sendiri setelah sampe di sini, tapi mereka tetep nggak ngebolehin. Aku bisa apa, Jong?"

Jongin tetap bergeming, sibuk mencerna segala ucapan Sehun. Hati dan otaknya mulai bergulat. Di satu sisi Jongin ingin memercayai kata-kata Sehun, tapi di sisi lain Jongin takut untuk memercayainya.

"Jong, kalau itu belum cukup bukti, ini bukti aku yang terakhir," Sehun menyerahkan gulungan kertas yang diyakini Jongin sebagai surat permohonan mereka. Jongin mengernyit heran. "Kalau ini juga nggak bisa ngeyakinin kamu, aku nyerah," sambung Sehun. Jongin tak mengerti dengan sikap Sehun. Bukankah tadi gadis itu sudah membukanya, isinya supaya Jongin dan Chanyeol berdamai?

Walaupun tak mengerti, Jongin tetap membukanya juga. Seketika, dia tertegun. Tulisan itu tulisan tangan Sehun sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Besar-besar, tegak bersambung, dan berantakan.

Tulisannya: 'Sehun pengen selalu bersama Jongin, habis Sehun suka sama Jongin!'. Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia ingin melonjak setinggi-tingginya. Dia ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya. Dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi, dia tidak melakukannya. Jongin hanya membeku di tempat, terlalu terkejut atas perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Seseorang mengharapkannya. Seseorang memilihnya. Seseorang ingin selalu bersamanya. Seseorang suka padanya. Seseorang itu bernama Sehun, gadis yang selama sepuluh tahun ini memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya. Gadis yang sangat diinginkannya lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini. Dan sekarang, gadis itu ada tepat di depannya.

"Jong?" kata Sehun menyadarkan Jongin.

Jongin menatap mata Sehun lekat-lekat, tapi tak menemukan setitik pun kebohongan di sini. Walaupun ada, Jongin tidak mau tahu. Saat ini, Jongin akan mengambil risiko. Jongin tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan untuknya sendiri. Jongin membenturkan kepalanya lagi ke pohon, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada lelah. Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Karna kamu adalah kamu."

Sepanjang hidupnya, Jongin tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban sememuaskan itu. Jadi, Jongin tersenyum kepada Sehun. Baru kali itu Jongin tersenyum kepada orang yang tepat, dan Sehun adalah orang yang tepat. Sehun ikut tersenyum, penuh kelegaan. Akhirnya, Sehun bisa menemukan Jongin yang dulu. Jongin yang dicintainya. Jongin yang peduli padanya. Sehun sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ingin menangis.

"Nih," Jongin tiba-tiba menyerahkan sebungkus rokok kepada Sehun yang langsung bengong.

"Boleh kamu apain aja. Aku nggak bakal ngerokok lagi." Sekarang, Sehun sudah benar-benar menangis. Jongin sampai bingung dibuatnya.

Jongin terbangun mendadak di esok harinya. Dia ketiduran. Semalam, Jongin berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak jatuh tertidur. Jongin takut semua yang terjadi semalam hanya mimpi. Namun, ketakutan Jongin berlebihan karna begitu bangun, Sehun ada di dapur, membantu Ibu menyiapkan sarapan. Jongin menghela napas, menyeka keringatnya, lalu melihat Sehun sekali lagi. Ini bukan mimpi. Sehun tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Jongin terlalu kaget sehingga tak membalas senyuman itu. Dia malah bangkit, mencuci muka, lalu kembali terduduk di sofa. Sehun masih di sana, wajahnya berubah khawatir. Jongin sendiri menatap Sehun bimbang. Walaupun Sehun ada di sana, tidak berarti semua yang terjadi semalam adalah kenyataan.

"Jong, sarapan dulu," kata Ibu sambil mengoleskan selai pada roti yang akan diberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ntar aja. Mau nonton berita," kata Jongin tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Sehun yang balas memandangnya heran.

"Aku juga nonton berita ah," Sehun membawa beberapa tangkup roti, lalu duduk di samping Jongin. Sementara Jongin menatapnya bingung, Sehun tersenyum jail, lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menyembunyikannya di balik bantal. Jongin hanya bisa bengong. Sehun menyerahkan setangkup roti berisi telur pada Jongin.

"Sarapan, Jong." Jongin memerhatikan roti isi itu, merasakan tangan Sehun yang hangat, lalu menerima rotinya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Jongin memakan roti itu tanpa banyak bicara, karna dia kesulitan hanya untuk menelannya. Dari dapur, Chanyeol memerhatikan Jongin dan Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya, Chanyeol tahu betul itu.

"Hun?" panggil Chanyeol membuat Sehun menoleh sedikit. "Jangan lupa lho, ada pertandingan lagi ntar siang."

"Oh, iya," jawab Sehun seadanya. Sebenarnya, Sehun tak mendengar sepatah pun perkataan Chanyeol -juga perkataan si pembawa berita. Sehun terlalu senang karna sekarang tangan Jongin sedang menggenggam tangannya erat.

TBC

Aaaaa sial nih. Ada yang baper kayak aku ngga setelah baca chapter ini? :' Please tinggalin review satu ceritain gimana perasaan kalian pas baca chapter ini xD yang silent reader, ayolah muncul :3

Pas aku baca ulang chapter ini entah kenapa aku ngerasa lega banget. Finally, Jongin mau percaya sama Sehun :' tapi ngenes juga sih sama Chanyeolnya. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Ini udah resikonya cinta segitiga wkwk.

**Thanks to :**

**rytyatriaa | exolweareone9400 | kjinftosh | sexkai hiatus | mamasehun1214 | ****sayakanoicinoe**** | Kimoh1214 | sehun semoq | SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK | auliavp | Dia | ****YunYuliHun | alv | exoxotime88**

Review?

10 September, 2015


	7. Chapter 6

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

** CHAPTER 6 **

**KAI – SEHUN - CHANYEOL**

**GS/Gender Switch**

"Hei, hari ini kamu ada acara nggak?" tanya Sehun setelah ruang keluarga sepi. Ayah pergi ke kantor, Ibu ke supermarket, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berangkat kuliah.

"Nggak ada," jawab Jongin singkat.

Hari ini, dia memang tidak punya jadwal kuliah. "Kalo gitu, ayo bergerak!" sahut Sehun sambil menarik tangan Jongin sehingga Jongin bangkit.

"Bergerak?" tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

"Jalan!" sahut Sehun ceria. Jongin tahu ini akan menjadi hari yang terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kita ke mana dulu, ya?" kata Sehun riang.

Saat ini, Jongin dan Sehun sudah berada di mal. Sehun tadi menarik paksa Jongin ke luar rumah. Jongin sendiri tak begitu menyukai mal dan hanya pernah beberapa kali saja ke mal seumur hidupnya. Sekali saat mengantarkan Luhan ke toko buku, sekali lagi saat Taemin mengajaknya makan-makan dari hasil usaha mereka yang pertama. Jongin berjalan tanpa semangat. Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Jongin? Kamu baik-baik aja?" tanyanya, dan Jongin mengangguk pelan tanpa suara. Sehun ikut mengangguk-angguk, tapi tampak bimbang. Mereka kembali berjalan, beberapa pasang melewati mereka sambil bergandengan mesra. Sehun memandang mereka iri.

"Jongin? Kamu tau? Biasanya kalo ke mal cowok ngegandeng tangan ceweknya, lho," kata Sehun.

"Oh ya?" tanya Jongin sambil memerhatikan beberapa pasangan yang lewat, tanpa mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku celananya. Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya. Jongin berhenti saat menyadari kalau Sehun ternyata sudah lama berhenti. Jongin memutar badan, lalu memandang Sehun heran.

"Kenapa kamu? Capek?" tanya Jongin tak berperasaan.

Sehun mengangakan mulutnya, mendengus kesal sebentar, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Jongin untuk mengeluarkan kedua tangan dari sakunya secara paksa. Jongin bengong melihat kelakuan Sehun. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan tangan Jongin, Sehun menggandeng tangan kanannya, lalu menarik Jongin untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Jongin merasa malu atas kelambatan berpikirnya. Tapi, dia lebih merasa malu karna sekarang dia menggandeng seorang gadis di tempat umum. Keadaan dan waktu memang sudah membuat Jongin menjadi buta dalam hal memperlakukan gadis.

Walaupun demikian, Sehun tak mempermasalahkannya. Sehun sudah sangat senang karna bisa bersama Jongin. Sehun membelikan beberapa kaus untuk Jongin. Awalnya Jongin selalu menolak dan mengembalikan semua kaus ke tempatnya semula, tapi saat Jongin lengah, Sehun langsung mengambilnya kembali dan membayarnya.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua jam Jongin dan Sehun mengitari mal, dan Jongin sudah cukup lelah. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak memiliki tanda-tanda itu. Jongin memerhatikan Sehun yang sedang asyik memilih-milih sepatu.

Jongin masih belum memercayai ini. Sehun sedang bersamanya. Sebelumnya, Jongin hanya pernah membayangkannya saja. Tapi saat ini benar-benar terjadi, Jongin tak bisa melakukan apa pun terhadapnya. Jongin terlalu gugup hingga otaknya terasa kosong.

"Jongin? Bengong mulu. Ayo jalan lagi," Sehun kembali meraih tangan Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengikutinya pasrah. Karna tak pernah berolah raga, kaki Jongin terasa kram setiap kali melangkah. Tahu-tahu, Sehun melihat boks foto.

"Jongin, kita foto yuk!" ajaknya.

"Ah, nggak pake!" sahut Jongin, tak sengaja menyentak tangan Sehun.

Seumur hidupnya, Jongin tak pernah difoto, kecuali untuk keperluan sekolah. Sehun langsung pasang ekspresi merajuk. Jongin berdecak. Jongin tak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Menurutnya, ini hanya membuang-buang waktu, juga uang.

"Ayolah Jong... Masa kita nggak punya foto? Sekali... aja. Ayo dong!" sahut Sehun memohon. Jongin menatapnya kesal sejenak sebelum akhirnya luluh oleh tatapan mata Sehun.

"Ya udah. Sekali aja ya," kata Jongin membuat Sehun melonjak gembira.

Sehun segera menghampiri penjaga counter foto, lalu menarik Jongin memasuki boks seukuran satu kali satu setengah meter itu. Jongin mengikutinya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Jongin, senyum ya, please... senyum buat aku, oke?" pinta Sehun.

Jongin tak mengatakan apa pun. Jongin hanya menatap pantulan wajah di layar depannya. Wajah yang persis dengan orang yang dibencinya. Inilah tepatnya yang menyebabkan Jongin tak pernah mau berhubungan dengan apa pun yang menyangkut wajahnya.

"Jongin?" sahut Sehun membuat Jongin sadar.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon untuk tidak jadi berfoto. Sehun langsung paham. Sehun mengacak rambut Jongin sehingga rambut ikalnya jatuh di depan matanya. /bayangin aja pas Jongin di era MAMA xD/

"Udah nggak mirip Chanyeol lagi, kok," kata Sehun, lalu mengecup dahi Jongin cepat.

Jongin membatu beberapa saat, merasakan saraf-sarafnya tidak dapat berfungsi lagi. Sehun sendiri tersenyum nakal dan mulai mengoperasikan mesin foto setelah beberapa saat mempelajarinya.

"Senyum ya, Jong," pinta Sehun lagi, dan mesin mulai mengeluarkan aba-aba. Jongin tidak punya kesulitan untuk tersenyum lagi.

.

.

"Wah, Jongin cute deh," komentar Sehun sambil mengamati hasil foto boks tadi. Wajah Jongin seketika memerah. "Tambah cinta jadinya," sambung Sehun lagi.

Jongin tahu berhasil tidak membuat es krim di mulutnya menyembur ke mana-mana walaupun telinganya memanas. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat ekspreri Jongin, lalu mulai menyendok es krim dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Tapi dia tidak berhati-hati sehingga es krim itu belepotan di sekeliling mulutnya. Sehun tampaknya tidak sadar, sementara Jongin sudah ingin tertawa.

"Hun, itu," kata Jongin. "Mulut kamu belepotan." Sehun menatap Jongin sebal.

"Jongin, nggak sopan ngomong kayak gitu ke perempuan. Kamu harusnya ngebersihin," Sehun menyerahkan tissue kepada Jongin yang jelas kebingungan. "Ayo, bersihin. Aku kan nggak bisa liat," katanya lagi sambil menyodorkan wajahnya.

Jongin menatap Sehun ragu-ragu sebentar -merasakan gejolak hebat dalam hatinya, juga gemetar yang hebat pada tangannya- lalu akhirnya menyerahkan kembali tissue itu kepada Sehun.

"Kamu aja deh. Takut nyolok mata," kelit Jongin cepat. Sehun menghela napas kesal, lalu mengambil tisu itu dan mengelap es krim di bibirnya.

"Emangnya kamu kenapa? Buta?" sindirnya, membuat Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul.

Setelah itu, Sehun memerhatikan Jongin yang tampak tenang memakan es krimnya. Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki ini. Dia tak seperti laki-laki lain yang pernah dijumpai Sehun. Jongin terlihat sangat dewasa di luar segala permasalahannya, sekaligus terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sangat butuh perhatian. Tanpa sengaja, Jongin menyenggol es krimnya sehingga es berwarna putih itu menghiasi pipinya. Sehun dengan sigap membersihkannya, tapi tanpa menggunakan tisu. Sehun malah menjilat jarinya yang belepotan es krim dari pipi Jongin, membuat Jongin mengangakan mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"American," komentar Jongin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Idiot," balas Sehun, lalu tertawa renyah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap jam dinding. Pukul lima tiga puluh sore, dan Sehun masih belum tampak. Tadi siang, Sehun tidak menepati janjinya. Sehun tidak datang untuk menyemangati Chanyeol. Mendadak pintu depan terbuka, membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Sehun memasuki rumah, diikuti Jongin. Chanyeol memandang mereka penasaran. Jongin membawa begitu banyak kantung belanjaan dengan berbagai merek. Chanyeol menduga Sehun baru saja pergi ke mal dengan Jongin.

"Oh, hai, Yeol," sapa Sehun ceria begitu melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu mengucapkan 'hai' saat dia baru mengingkari janjinya. Jongin melewati Chanyeol dan meletakkan belanjaan Sehun di samping sofa. Tanpa memedulikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat marah, dia mengambil jus jeruk dari lemari es dan meneguknya sampai habis. Setelah itu, dia membawa sepotong brownies keluar rumah menuju gazebo. Sehun baru saja hendak mengikuti Jongin, tapi Chanyeol mendengus keras.

"Aku nggak percaya ini," kata Chanyeol geram.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun polos sambil menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Apa? APA? Sehun! Pertandingan!" sahut Chanyeol. Sehun segera menepuk dahinya.

"Ya ampun!" sahut Sehun, lalu segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Yeol, sorry! Sorry banget! Aku lupa!" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk skeptis.

"Kamu abis jalan sama Jongin?" tanyanya dingin.

"Iya," jawab Sehun dengan nada bersalah. "Tapi aku nggak ada maks-"

"Jadi jalan sama Jongin lebih penting dari pertandinganku," kata Chanyeol, lalu melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. "Aku ngerti." Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Sehun menjambak rambutnya, lalu terduduk di sofa menyesali kecerobohannya. Sehun jadi membenci dirinya sendiri, dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini berkelanjutan. Jadi, Sehun bangkit dan melangkah ke kamar Chanyeol. Dia mengetuk pintunya.

"Yeol, maafin aku ya? Aku janji nggak bakal lupa lagi deh," kata Sehun sambil mengetuk pintunya lagi. "Yeol? Chanyeol? Please, don't do this to me... Besok aku tonton deh..."

"Besok nggak ada pertandingan," balas Chanyeol dari dalam kamar.

"Ya udah, pokoknya, pas ada pertandingan lagi, aku pasti dateng! Aku janji!" sahut Sehun lagi. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, lalu membuka pintunya.

"Hun, tadi aku kalah," katanya pelan. "Aku nyari kamu di bangku penonton, kamu nggak ada. Aku jadi nggak konsen takut ada apa-apa terjadi sama kamu. Tapi kamu malah jalan sama Jongin."

"Yeol, sorry banget," sesal Sehun dengan pandangan memohon. "Yeol, please, maafin aku... Aku lupa banget... Nggak lagi-lagi deh! Janji!" sambungnya, lalu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Aku pegang janji kamu," katanya sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Sehun.

Sementara itu, Jongin melempar mereka tatapan tajam sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Jongin! Tunggu!" sahut Sehun begitu Jongin sampai di pagar.

Pagi itu, Jongin akan berangkat kuliah. Sehun berlari-lari kecil menyusulnya. Jongin menatapnya heran sesaat, lalu membuka pagar dan meneruskan berjalan. Sehun mengikutinya.

"Mau ngapain kamu?" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

"Mau ikut kamu ke kampus," jawab Sehun. Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, lalu kembali berjalan tanpa menunggu Sehun.

"Aku jalan kaki," kata Jongin lagi.

"Nggak apa-apa," Sehun mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin, tapi langkah Jongin terlalu besar.

"Aku naik angkutan umum," kata Jongin lagi, takut Sehun tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Bus umum. Kamu tau kan?"

"Tau," Sehun menjawab dengan ekspresi bingung, tak mengerti apa yang dipermasalahkan Jongin.

Jongin mulai kesal. "Kenapa kamu nggak ikut Chanyeol aja sih? Dia kan naik motor."

"Tapi aku maunya bareng kamu," kata Sehun manja sambil memeluk tangan Jongin. Jongin tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkannya.

.

.

Jongin menghela napas lega. Akhirnya, mereka bisa juga sampai dengan selamat di kampus, setelah tadi di bus Sehun hampir dikerjai beberapa laki-laki brengsek. Begitu naik bus yang penuh sesak, Sehun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Jongin harus berjuang keras untuk melindunginya. Jongin juga sempat memarahi Sehun karna memakai rok mini yang membuat beberapa tangan usil ingin menjawilnya -walaupun tak pernah kesampaian karna Jongin selalu menampar tangan-tangan itu. Sehun menoleh dan berjalan mundur tepat di depan Jongin.

"Jongin! Ayo cepet dikit! Lambat, ah!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Jongin menganggapnya sebagai pemandangan yang indah. Rambut Sehun yang panjang tertiup angin sehingga melayang lembut. Senyuman indah yang terlukis di wajah Sehun membuat Jongin tak ingin berhenti menatapnya.

"Jongin, ntar selama kamu di kelas, aku liat Chanyeol latihan ya," kata Sehun, membuat khayalan indah Jongin seketika terbang tertiup angin.

"Terserah," kata Jongin dengan ekspresi datar.

Sehun tertawa kecil, lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Jongin. Entah kenapa Jongin merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi saat Sehun berpaling. Sesuatu yang buruk.

TBC

So, kali ini Jongin udah mulai kencan sama si Sehun. Rada ngeselin juga sih Jongin ga peka banget jadi cowok-_- ya walopun ga pernah pacaran juga seenggaknya peka dikit gitu ya. Errr kan bikin greget. Nyesek juga sih pas dia mau foto itu, dia malah keinget mukanya si Chanyeol -.- bayangin aja kalo kalian di posisinya si Jongin, pasti kalian juga ga bakalan mau ngaca atau foto2 gitu.

Buat exobabyyhun, thanks buat sarannya. Kalo dipikir2 lagi emang aneh gitu ya kalo manggil Jongin make 'Jong' doang. Jadi untuk chapter ini aku juga kurangin panggilan 'Jong'nya. Panggilan itu bakal aku pake kalo perlu aja deh xD. Soalnya kalo menurut aku juga 'Jongin' itu terlalu panjang sih buat dijadiin nama panggilan.

Btw. Review chapter kemaren banyak banget. Makasih ya. Terhura aku ngeliatnya haha. Jadi makin semangat buat ngeremake nih :' jangan bosen2 ya buat review. Semakin banyak review nya semakin semangat nih.

**Thanks to :**

**rytyatriaa | bottomsehunnie | sukha1234 | binisehun | exobabyyhun | JongOdult | exolweareone9400 | mamasehun1214 | D. | auliavp | gladisoler4 | Jongin's Grape | Minnie163 | Yessi94esy | rhlh17 | ohjizze | YunYuliHun | apelijo | SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK | Lovelove Kaihun | sehun semoq | Icha**


	8. Chapter 7

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

** CHAPTER 7 **

**KAI – SEHUN - CHANYEOL**

**GS/Gender Switch**

Setelah selesai kuliah, Jongin mencari sosok Sehun. Selama di kelas, Jongin tak bisa berhenti memikirkan perasaan aneh yang tadi timbul saat melihat Sehun pergi. Jongin terlalu takut meninggalkannya dengan Chanyeol. Jongin takut Chanyeol akan kembali mengambil satu-satunya miliknya. Jongin melangkah cepat ke arah lapangan basket dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk di bangku penonton, tapi Jongin tidak melihat Sehun. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman, tapi Sehun tidak ada di mana pun.

"Kamu liat Sehun?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak terkejut, tapi langsung membuang muka.

"Tadi katanya pengen nyari minuman." Jongin menatap Chanyeol benci, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lapangan basket.

Kris ada di seberang lapangan bersama kroco-kroconya, sedang mengawasi Jongin dan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba, perasaan itu muncul lagi. Jongin memicingkan matanya ke segala arah dengan panik. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar keributan dari arah depan kampus. Jongin dan Chanyeol berpandangan sebentar, lalu berlari bersama-sama ke luar kampus. Jongin berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi dengan cepat dia kehabisan napas. Rokok telah membuat napasnya jauh lebih pendek. Chanyeol telah mendahuluinya, dan Jongin baru sampai di depan kampus beberapa menit setelahnya.

Di depan kampus ternyata sedang terjadi tawuran antar SMA. Ramai sekali sehingga Jongin kehilangan Chanyeol. Satpam kampus segera mengunci pagar supaya anak-anak SMA yang brutal itu tidak memasuki wilayah kampus. Jongin berlari ke pagar tanpa memedulikan larangan semua orang, lalu mulai mencari sosok Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkelahi. Walaupun badannya besar dan bertenaga, Chanyeol selalu kalah dalam berkelahi. Jongin mencari-cari dalam keramaian, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Chanyeol.

"Jongin!" Terdengar suara Chanyeol dari belakangnya. Jongin menoleh, ternyata Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Dia ada di wilayah kampus, tapi wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan yang luar biasa. Baru saja Jongin akan menarik napas lega, Chanyeol kembali berteriak.

"Jongin! Sehun di sana!" sahut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah keramaian. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, lalu mendapati Sehun sedang menunduk ketakutan di seberang jalan. Dia berteriak-teriak minta tolong, tapi tak seorang pun menolongnya. Jongin merasakan darahnya mendidih, lalu mulai menggoyang-goyangkan pagar agar terbuka.

"Jongin! Sedang apa kamu?!" sahut satpam panik.

"Buka pagarnya, Pak! BUKA SEKARANG!" sahut Jongin kalap.

Satpam tidak mau melakukannya sehingga Jongin nekat memanjat pagar dan meloncat ke luar. Dia menyeruak di antara kerumunan yang membawa batu dan balok kayu, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Sehun yang menunduk sambil melindungi kepalanya. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar.

"Sehun!" sahut Jongin membuat Sehun mendongak. Sehun sangat senang melihat Jongin. Tadi, dia hanya keluar sebentar untuk membeli minum, tapi tak menyangka akan terjadi tawuran.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Hun?" sahut Jongin lagi sambil melindungi kepala Sehun dari serangan berbagai benda terbang. "Ayo masuk kampus!" Sehun baru akan berdiri ketika dia melihat sebuah batu melayang tepat ke arah mereka.

"Awas Jong!" sahut Sehun, dan Jongin segera merunduk tepat di atasnya.

Jongin merasakan sesuatu telah menghantam kepalanya, dan seketika bagian belakang kepalanya menjadi hangat. Sehun mendekap mulutnya, sementara Jongin merasa tak ada waktu untuk terkejut. Jongin segera menarik Sehun menyebrangi jalan, lalu melindunginya sementara Sehun memanjat pagar kampus. Beberapa anak SMA berusaha memukuli Jongin tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jongin terpaksa memukul beberapa di antara mereka, untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri agar tak celaka. Jongin tak menyadari betapa dia sudah terlibat begitu jauh dalam perkelahian itu. Dia tak mendengar ketika sirine polisi berbunyi. Yang berikutnya dia tahu, dia sudah berada di dalam truk menuju kantor polisi.

.

.

Jongin menyandarkan kepala ke dinding sel. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut hebat. Darahnya sudah mengering, tapi Jongin tak begitu peduli. Jongin sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasib Sehun.

"Kim Jongin?" sahut seorang polisi muda. Jongin menoleh. "Kamu boleh keluar. Orangtua kamu sudah menjemput."

Dengan terhuyung, Jongin bangkit lalu berjalan dengan gontai. Ayah sudah menunggunya di depan kantor polisi, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras saat melihatnya muncul. Dengan segera, Jongin tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi akhir hidupnya. Seharusnya Ayah tak usah menjemputnya saja.

.

.

.

"BERAPA KALI AYAH BILANG, JANGAN BIKIN MASALAH LAGI!" sahut Ayah setelah menempeleng Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya. Jongin ambruk ke lantai dengan posisi berlutut. Jongin berusaha keras meredam emosinya yang membuncah.

"IKUT TAWURAN! MASUK KANTOR POLISI! MAU KAMU APA SIH?! BELUM CUKUP KAMU BUAT AYAH MALU?" sahut Ayah sambil menampar Jongin sekali lagi. Jongin bergeming. "SELALU BIKIN MASALAH! SELALU BERKELAHI! KAMU PIKIR KAMU HEBAT, APA?! KAMU MAU NANTANG AYAH, HAH?" Ayah menarik kerah baju Jongin, lalu mengangkatnya sampai Jongin berdiri.

"AYO! PUKUL AYAH! KAMU HEBAT, KAN? KAMU JAGOAN, KAN? AYO!" Jongin hanya menatap Ayah tanpa ekspresi sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat-erat.

Sekuat tenaga, dia menahan diri. Jongin tak mau berbuat khilaf dengan memukul Ayah. Ayah mengempaskan Jongin ke lantai sehingga kembali berlutut, lalu terduduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil memegang dadanya erat-erat. Jantungnya pasti kambuh lagi.

"Kamu ini Jong, apa sih yang ada di otak kamu? Apa cuma berkelahi? Apa kamu nggak bisa membuat Ayah bangga? Apa kamu bahkan nggak bisa membuat Ayah merasa punya seorang anak, bukannya preman?" keluh Ayah dengan volume yang jauh lebih kecil. "Apa yang bisa membuat kamu berhenti berkelahi, hah? Apa? Kematian? Apa kamu baru bisa berhenti setelah kamu bunuh anak orang atau kamu mati? Apa Jong?"

Jongin tak menjawab. Hatinya terasa terlalu sakit. Kalau Jongin bicara sekarang, Jongin pasti akan berteriak, atau malah menangis. Ayah mendesah pelan, lalu bangkit sambil memegangi dadanya. Sebelum pergi, dia melirik Jongin. "Ayah nggak akan heran kalau suatu saat kamu yang menyebabkan kematian Ayah," kata Ayah lelah, lalu terseok ke dalam kamarnya.

Selama beberapa menit, Jongin terduduk dalam diam. Matanya nyalang menatap sofa tempat tadi Ayah duduk, pikirannya berkecamuk. Tak lama, Chanyeol masuk ke rumah dan menatap Jongin kasihan. Ibu muncul setelahnya, juga dengan tatapan yang sama. Sehun, yang masuk terakhir, tampak berlinang air mata. Dia menekap mulutnya lalu segera berlari ke dapur.

Chanyeol mengamati Jongin, bibirnya bergerak seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, dia urung melakukannya dan masuk ke kamar setelah menggelengkan kepala. Ibu baru saja akan menghampiri Jongin ketika Ayah berteriak dari dalam kamar meminta obat jantungnya. Ibu segera tergopoh-gopoh mencarikan obat untuknya, lalu masuk kamar.

Sehun kembali dengan baskom penuh air, lap, dan beberapa balok es. Sehun membantu Jongin naik ke sofa. Jongin tampak sangat kacau. Bagian belakang kepalanya berdarah, sedangkan pelipis serta mulutnya robek. Jongin hanya menunduk. Dia tidak berani membalas tatapan Sehun. Hatinya begitu hancur. Sehun memasukkan lap ke air yang sudah diberi es batu, memerasnya lalu mulai membersihkan luka pada pelipis Jongin.

Sehun memegang pipi Jongin, lalu menariknya sehingga Jongin mau tak mau berhenti menunduk dan melihat Sehun. Sehun dengan sabar mengelap darah pada luka Jongin. Sehun tampak berusaha menahan tangis, tapi air matanya tetap mengalir dari kedua matanya. Sehun berhenti mengelap, lalu menatap kedua mata Jongin.

Sehun mengerti kesedihan Jongin yang mendalam hanya dengan melihat matanya. Jongin pun tak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Sehun mengusap kepala Jongin, lalu menariknya ke pelukannya. Untuk beberapa lama, Jongin menangis di pelukan Sehun seperti anak kecil. Dia meredam isaknya dengan membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke bahu Sehun sementara Sehun hanya bersabar menunggu, sambil mengusap kepala Jongin yang bocor dan dipenuhi darah kering.

.

.

Setelah tangis Jongin mereda, Sehun kembali membersihkan darah pada luka-luka Jongin. Jongin memerhatikan Sehun yang sibuk bekerja.

"Sakit, Jong?" tanya Sehun lirih saat Jongin sedikit berjengit saat luka di kepalanya dibersihkan.

"Nggak seberapa," jawab Jongin pelan.

Sehun sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Jongin. Luka di hati Jongin pasti terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan luka luar mana pun yang pernah diderita Jongin. Setelah selesai membersihkan luka, Sehun segera membalutkan perban ke kepala Jongin, memberi obat pada luka di pelipisnya, dan akhirnya memberikan obat pereda nyeri. Jongin menelan pil itu tanpa banyak bicara.

Jongin memerhatikan Sehun yang sibuk membereskan alat-alatnya. Jongin beruntung masih memiliki Sehun. Jika Sehun tidak ada, Jongin pasti sudah berpikiran untuk bunuh diri sekarang. Jongin tidak sekuat itu. Selama ini, Sehun lah yang menjadi alasannya hidup.

Sehun kembali dari dapur dan duduk di samping Jongin. Sehun menoleh, menghela napas, lalu menatap kedua mata Jongin.

"Jadi? Mau cerita sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut, membuat Jongin tiba-tiba merasa aman untuk pertama kalinya.

Semuanya keluar dari mulut Jongin begitu saja. Jongin menceritakan kepada Sehun tentang ketidakadilan yang diterimanya semenjak kecil, tentang dirinya yang selalu dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol, tentang dirinya yang bahkan tidak pernah menjadi prioritas kedua, tentang dirinya yang selalu disalahkan atas apa yang tidak dilakukannya, semuanya mengalir bagaikan air. Sehun mendengarkannya dengan saksama, sesekali menekapkan mulut, tidak percaya atas cerita Jongin.

"Chanyeol yang pintar, Chanyeol yang atlet, Chanyeol yang kelas aksel, Chanyeol yang dapet beasiswa, Chanyeol yang anak baik-baik, semua selalu tentang dia," kata Jongin emosi. "Tapi begitu menyangkut aku, semua diam. Bahkan banyak temen Ayah yang nggak tau dia punya anak kembar. Ayah begitu malu punya anak kayak aku! Anak yang nggak bisa diandelin! Anak yang bahkan nggak bisa baca tulis!" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. Jongin pun sadar kalau dia belum memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia menderita disleksia.

"Sehun, aku disleksia," kata Jongin pelan sambil menyerahkan kertas dari kaleng biskuit yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana kepada Sehun. Dapat ditebak, reaksi pertama Sehun adalah terkejut saat membacanya. "Jangan kasihanin aku," sambung Jongin kesal. "Aku nggak butuh itu."

"Nggak," kata Sehun cepat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas kumal itu. "Kamu tau, Jong? Aku malah kagum sama kamu. Aku nggak tau kamu disleksia. Kamu hebat banget bisa nyembunyiin itu sampe sekarang. Kamu pasti udah berusaha mati-matian."

"Kamu nggak tau gimana rasanya," Jongin memegangi kepalanya. "Aku harus belajar di tengah malam sampe subuh setiap mau ulangan. Aku baca semua buku itu sampe termuntah-muntah. Aku hampir putus asa."

"Tapi kamu berhasil," Sehun tersenyum penuh rasa bangga. "Kamu hebat. Kamu orang terhebat yang pernah aku temuin. Kamu mungkin bukan atlet, kamu mungkin bukan penerima beasiswa, tapi yang membuat kamu lebih, kamu menang dari diri kamu sendiri. Banyak atlet yang nggak bisa ngelakuin itu."

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya. "Apa kamu pikir begitu? Apa yang aku lakuin itu kamu anggep hebat? Karna aku ngelakuin itu cuma supaya keberadaanku diakui," kata Jongin pelan. "Cuma biar semua orang nyangka aku masih cukup normal. Tapi pada akhirnya, semua orang menganggap aku bego, karna sekuat apa pun aku berusaha, aku selalu ada di balik baying-bayang Chanyeol."

"Kamu hebat," Sehun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Walaupun orang lain nggak liat itu, tapi aku liat. Aku bukan orang lain."

Jongin balas menatap Sehun, tak pernah merasa selega ini dalam hidupnya. Akhirnya, dia menemukan tempat untuk berbagi. Selama ini, hatinya nyaris tak muat untuk menerima penderitaan apa pun lagi. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya Tuhan telah mengirim seorang Sehun untuk menolongnya keluar dari semua masalah ini.

"Kamu tau," kata Jongin dengan suara serak. "Cuma kamu satu-satunya hartaku. Satu-satunya yang pernah aku miliki di dalam hidup aku."

"Jongin," Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. "Walaupun seluruh dunia udah berpaling dari kamu, kamu harus yakin, kamu bakal nemuin aku sebagai satu-satunya orang yang masih menghadap kamu." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, merasakan obat tadi mulai bekerja pada tubuhnya, lalu terlelap dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

TBC

Review aku buat chapter ini, oh God! Please gua nyesek yaelah. Berasa pengen meluk Jongin terus bisikin 'Tenang Jong, ada aku ko'. Kesel sumpah sama orang tuanya Jongin itu. Kapan sih mereka mau ngedengerin Jongin? Kapan mereka mau nanyain alasan kenapa dia ngelakuin itu semua. Fck, kalo aku jadi Jongin mah, serius udah ga tau mau ngapain lagi Dx

Btw. Sorry telat update.

Chapter kemaren ada beberapa yang protes nih karena kependekan. Maaf ya, kalo misalkan chapter kemaren sama chapter ini dijadiin satu malah ga seru. Ga bikin penasaran xD

Oh ya. Buat yang mau Tanya-tanya tentang ff ini, curhat tentang KaiHun [srsly aku KaiHun shipper :3] atapun mau kenalan sama aku follow aku ya haha [ : hunerp ]

Last.

**Thanks to :**

**gladisoler4 | JongOdult | wuziperr | Lucky8894 | enchris.727 | sukha1312 | exolweareone9400 | VampireDPS | kjinftosh | rytyatriaa | binisehun | mamasehun1214 | Yessi94esy | Jongin's Grape | alv | Kimoh1412 | Icha | Apelijo | YunYuliHun | SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK | sehun semoq | auliavp**

**Mind to review again? Thx:)**


	9. Chapter 8

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

** CHAPTER 8 **

**KAI – SEHUN - CHANYEOL**

**GS/Gender Switch**

JONGIN terbangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang kepalanya. Perlahan, Jongin membuka mata, lalu melihat ruang keluarga yang sepi. Jongin berjalan limbung ke arah meja makan dan menemukan surat di sana. Dari Sehun.

_Dear Jongin, _

_Aku ke kampus bareng Chanyeol, mau nonton pertandingan. _

_Trust me, would you? _

_Love, Sehun. _

Jongin melipat surat itu, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke meja. Jongin duduk di kursi makan dan mencomot sepotong sosis, tapi mulutnya terlalu sakit untuk dibuka. Jongin melempar sosis kesal lalu kembali berjalan ke sofa dan memutuskan untuk menonton saja. Kepalanya sudah sangat sakit. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan ke rumah sakit, karna sepertinya dia butuh beberapa jahitan.

.

.

"Ayo Yeol! Semangat!" seru Sehun sambil melonnjak-lonjak di bangku penonton.

Sehun sedang menyaksikan pertandingan perempat final dari turnamen yang diikuti oleh tim Chanyeol. Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, Luhan mengawasinya dari sisi berseberangan. Ketika Luhan bermaksud mendekati Sehun, pertandingan berakhir. Luhan melihat Chanyeol melangkah ceria ke arah Sehun.

"Lu." Suara Kris terdengar sayup-sayup, tapi Luhan tidak mendengarkan. Dia masih memerhatikan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah tertawa-tawa bersama Sehun. "Luhan," kata Kris lagi, kali ini sambil mengguncang-guncang Luhan.

Luhan mendelik pada Kris. "Apa sih?"

"Aku menang," Kris memberitahu dengan senyum lebar.

"Oh," komentar Luhan tak peduli, lalu kembali mengawasi Sehun dan Chanyeol. "Bagus."

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka. Chanyeol. Bocah tengik itu lagi. Setelah merebut posisi kapten miliknya, sekarang Luhan juga sudah kembali memerhatikan Chanyeol. Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Tanpa diketahui Luhan, Kris sudah memutar rencana di dalam otaknya.

Luhan sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk mendekati Chanyeol dan Sehun. Luhan memaksakan senyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol, selamat ya," kata Luhan. Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

"Wuah, thanks, Lu." Luhan tersenyum, lalu melirik Sehun tajam. Sehun jadi segera salah tingkah. Chanyeol memandang mereka bergantian, lalu merangkul Sehun. Luhan memandang Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya.

"Jongin mana, Yeol?" tanya Luhan lagi, dan dia menangkap ekspresi Sehun yang sepertinya ingin tahu.

"Di rumah," jawab Chanyeol ringan. "Ngapain juga kamu tanya-tanya soal dia? Dia kan nggak bakal dateng ke pertandingan aku."

"Pengen tanya aja," kata Luhan. "Soalnya ada yang pengen aku omongin sama dia." Luhan menatap Sehun puas sebentar, lalu berbalik dan memutuskan untuk ke rumah Jongin. Luhan benar-benar ingin meluruskan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol," kata Sehun setelah Luhan tidak terlihat lagi. "Emang, Luhan itu siapanya Jongin sih?"

Chanyeol bengong sebentar atas pertanyaan Sehun, lalu tersenyum. "Mereka dulu pernah sahabatan." Sehun merasakan sesuatu menusuk hatinya. Jongin pernah bersahabat dengan orang lain. Berarti Sehun tidak sespesial yang pernah dikiranya.

.

.

Luhan mengintip melalui jendela rumah Jongin, lalu memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintunya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin sendiri yang membuka pintu. Luhan terkesiap begitu melihat wajah Jongin babak belur. Sama halnya dengan Luhan, Jongin juga terkejut melihat Luhan di depan pintu rumahnya. Luhan tidak pernah datang lagi semenjak Jongin melarangnya.

"Jongin! Kamu kenapa? Ya ampun... apa Kris lagi?" jerit Luhan begitu melihat Jongin dengan kepala terbalut perban. Jongin segera menangkis tangan Luhan yang berusaha menggapainya.

"Bukan," tukas Jongin dingin. "Mau apa kamu di sini?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap Jongin serius. "Jongin, ada yang harus aku omongin."

Jongin terdiam. "Udah aku bilang, nggak ada lagi yang har-"

"Ini tentang Sehun," sambar Luhan cepat. "Apa dia cewek yang sepuluh tahun lalu itu?" Jongin terdiam lagi, tapi sejurus kemudian, dia mengangguk tanpa melihat Luhan.

Luhan mendesah pelan. "Jongin," desak Luhan. "Kalau aja aku nggak berbuat kesalahan, kalo aja aku nggak pacaran sama Chanyeol, kamu bakal pilih siapa?"

"Lu, nggak ada yang namanya 'kalo aja'. Semua udah terjadi," kata Jongin lelah. Kepalanya sekarang sudah kembali terasa nyeri.

"Jongin, kalo aku bilang aku pacaran sama Chanyeol cuma pengen bikin kamu cemburu, kamu bakal percaya? Kalo aku bilang aku marah karna kamu nggak pernah jujur soal perasaan kamu sama aku, kamu bakal percaya?" sahut Luhan, membuat Jongin membeku.

Detik berikutnya, Jongin mendengus geli. "Aku nggak percaya." Namun Jongin segera terdiam ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan.

Dari matanya, Jongin tahu betul Luhan tidak sedang berbohong. Hanya saja, Jongin tak mau memercayainya. Bagi Jongin, segalanya lebih mudah jika Luhan emang berpacaran dengan Chanyeol tanpa ada maksud lain. Jongin menghantam tembok di sebelahnya dengan buku-buku jarinya. Luhan hanya terisak di samping Jongin.

"Aku pikir," kata Luhan di sela isakannya. "Kamu bakal cemburu dan berusaha ngerebut aku dari tangan Chanyeol. Nggak taunya, kamu malah pergi dari aku. Aku nggak tau harus ngapain lagi." Jongin ingin menyumbat telinganya dengan apa saja. Dia tak ingin mendengarkan Luhan.

"Aku tau aku salah, dan aku pikir aku bisa ngeyakinin kamu, tapi aku terlambat. Orang itu tiba-tiba dateng, dan jelas, kamu nggak bakal pilih aku," isaknya lagi.

Jongin menatap Luhan, gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Gadis yang pernah disayanginya. Luhan menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Aku sering bertanya-tanya, apa sih bagusnya aku? Tapi, sebagus apa pun aku, walaupun aku nggak berbuat kesalahan apa pun, kamu pasti tetep milih dia, kan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin segera menarik tubuh mungil itu dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Tangis Luhan segera saja lepas tanpa kendali. Jongin sadar, dia sedang berada dalam situasi yang pelik. Jongin mungkin bisa lebih mudah memutuskan, kalau saja tidak ada yang berubah. Dia bisa saja berpura-pura tidak memercayai Luhan, tapi dia tidak bisa. Jongin tidak bisa tidak menghiraukan Luhan. Jongin tidak ingin Luhan merasakan ketidakadilan yang pernah dirasakannya.

"Jongin?"

Jongin segera mengetahui bahwa hidupnya mulai sekarang akan bertambah sulit begitu mendengar suara Sehun. Jongin mendongak, lalu mendapati Sehun dan Chanyeol di pagar. Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin, lalu memutar tubuhnya. Sehun menatap Jongin dan Luhan bergantian, meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol juga memandang Jongin.

"Kamu udah kasih tau dia ya, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Dulu, Chanyeol menyanggupi permintaan Luhan untuk berpacaran, semata-mata karna Luhan meminta bantuannya. Luhan sering mengeluh tentang Jongin yang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya. Chanyeol sebenarnya menyayangi Luhan, tapi Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk siapa hatinya akan diberikan, dan Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa pun selain membantunya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, Jongin merasa darahnya mendidih. Dia bergerak maju dan menyerbu Chanyeol. Ternyata, selama ini Chanyeol juga menyembunyikannya. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun begitu berani, tetapi dia menempatkan dirinya di depan Chanyeol sehingga Jongin tak bisa memukulnya. Jongin menatap Sehun sebentar, menarik napas, lalu segera berderap keluar rumah. Sehun terdiam. Jelas sekali Jongin dan Luhan tidak hanya bersahabat. Ternyata, keputusannya untuk kembali adalah salah.

.

.

Jongin memukul pohon akasia keras-keras sampai tangannya berdarah. Jongin tidak peduli. Jongin terlalu kacau dan butuh pelampiasan. Setelah lima belas menit menjadikan pohon sebagai karung samsak, Jongin akhirnya terduduk kelelahan. Belakang kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan, rasanya seperti mau pecah. Suara denging memenuhi kepalanya. Di antara dengingan itu, terdengar bunyi langkah seseorang. Jongin bersumpah demi Tuhan tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun saat ini, tapi, yang muncul malah yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Aku udah denger dari mereka berdua, Jong," kata Sehun pelan.

Jongin tak berani memandangnya. Jongin telah berbuat kesalahan karna menyukai gadis lain selain Sehun. Dan ini bahkan bukan kesalahan Sehun, sebagaimana yang bertahun-tahun ini Jongin sangka. "Tapi belum dari kamu," sambung Sehun.

"Apa yang kamu denger dari mereka udah cukup," kata Jongin. "Aku memang deket sama Luhan setelah kamu pergi. Waktu itu cuma dia yang peduli sama aku." Sehun menatap Jongin sambil menggigit bibirnya. Jongin memang pernah menyukai Luhan.

"Jongin, aku nggak sebaik yang kamu pikir," kata Sehun sambil menghapus air matanya yang mulai menetes. "Jangan kamu pikir aku nggak marah. Jangan kamu pikir aku bisa begitu aja nyerah." Jongin menatap Sehun sedih.

"Hun, aku nggak cukup baik buat kamu. Dari awal emang harusnya bukan aku yang kamu pilih," kata Jongin pelan. Jongin ingin sekali memeluk Sehun. Tapi Jongin harus menahan segala keegoisannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu ngomong kayak gitu? Bukannya itu hak aku buat milih? Sekarang kamu yang harus milih! Kamu harus tegas, Jong!" sahut Sehun. "Apa kamu mau egois dengan memperlakukan aku kayak gini? Atau... kamu malah pengen ngelepasin aku?"

Jongin tak menjawab Sehun dan hanya menatapnya lama. Sehun pun segera mengetahui jawabannya. Jadi, Sehun segera menangis. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ternyata, memiliki dua hal tidak selalu bagus. Jongin sekarang malah merindukan keadaannya dulu, saat dia tidak pernah memiliki apa pun.

"Jongin."

Jongin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Satu orang lagi gadis yang butuh penjelasan muncul, dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Sehun. Jongin merasa dunianya akan hancur dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku nggak pernah meminta kamu untuk memilih," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum getir. Tangannya merangkul Sehun yang terlihat bingung. "Kamu tau aku nggak akan buat kamu menderita lagi." Jongin menatap Luhan bimbang, tak mengerti dengan perkataannya. "Jongin, aku nggak menuntut apa pun. Masa sih, aku ngak bahagia liat kamu bahagia? Aku cuma pengen kita balik kayak dulu lagi, bersahabat. Kalau yang itu boleh kan Hun?" tanya Luhan, lalu tersenyum kepada Sehun.

Mendadak, Jongin merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa pada hatinya. Ternyata hal ini bisa juga diselesaikan tanpa bunuh diri. Padahal, hal itu sempat terbesit dalam pikiran Jongin.

"Thanks, Lu," kata Jongin tulus. Luhan bergerak ke arah Jongin yang masih terduduk, lalu memeluk Jongin. "That's what friends are for," gumamnya.

Perlahan, senyum Jongin terkembang. Dia menatap Sehun yang juga tersenyum. Jongin merasa, setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi masalah yang bisa menimpanya. Jongin sudah memiliki Sehun, dan sekarang, dia mempunyai tambahan seorang teman. Jongin tak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

.

.

"Ngaku aja, kamu tadinya udah pengen ngelepasin aku, kan?" tanya Sehun malamnya di taman. Sehun benar-benar berterima kasih Luhan mau melepaskan Jongin.

"Aku udah pengen ngelepasin kalian berdua," jawab Jongin. "Jujur aja, nggak punya apa pun ternyata jauh lebih baik daripada punya dua sekaligus."

Sehun menatap Jongin lama. "Jadi, kalau tadi Luhan nggak ngelepasin kamu, kamu bakal ngerelain aku?"

"Aku mohon Sehun, jangan minta aku jawab itu. Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu, tapi aku juga nggak bisa mengabaikan Luhan begitu aja. Dia yang selalu ada buat aku kalau aku lagi susah," kata Jongin pelan. "Dan aku nggak nyangka dia berbuat kayak gitu. Jujur, aku tadi sempet ngerasa kalau lebih baik dia dulu emang bener ngekhianatin aku."

"Terus?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Untungnya aku cepet sadar, kalau aja Luhan nggak ngaku, kami pasti bakal terus-terusan salah paham," kata Jongin. "Untuk sesuatu yang dia tanggung sendiri."

Memikirkan kata-kata Jongin, Sehun terdiam. Sehun dapat membaca dengan jelas bahasa tubuh Jongin yang terlihat lelah. Sehun memang sakit hati dengan kejadian tadi, tapi ini tidak membuat perasaan Sehun berubah.

"Aku nggak minta kamu untuk mengerti aku," Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Jadi, kalau kamu merasa aku nggak adil, aku nggak akan nyalahin kamu kalau kamu ninggalin aku. Ini semua salahku."

Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin yang benar-benar memohon. Sesaat Sehun merasa bimbang, tapi kemudian ditepisnya perasaan itu. Selama ini Jongin sudah cukup menderita. Seharusnya, Sehun berterima kasih lebih banyak kepada Luhan, karna sudah membuat Jongin setidaknya tetap hidup sampai bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Aku ngerti." Sehun meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin. "Tadi, aku seharusnya nggak mendesak kamu buat milih. Maafin aku, Jong."

Jongin benar-benar tidak percaya. Jongin pikir, Sehun akan meninggalkannya. Jongin pikir, dia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi.

"Kamu tau," kata Sehun sambil menatap Jongin. "Mulai sekarang kamu harus ngasih kesempatan kedua, karna semua orang butuh itu."

Sehun kembali meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin. Sehun dapat merasakan bahu Jongin yang turun naik karna napasnya. Sehun akan melupakan semua masalah ini, karna bukan sepenuhnya salah Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun memiliki andil. Kalau saja Sehun sempat mencatat alamat rumah atau telepon Jongin, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya.

"Jangan ngertiin aku karna kamu ikut-ikutan Luhan," kata Jongin kemudian. "Tadi kamu sempet bilang kan, kalau kamu nggak sebaik yang aku pikir."

"Emang, tapi rasa sayang aku buat kamu melebihi rasa cemburu aku," kata Sehun membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Kalau gitu, aku bisa terus-terusan selingkuh dong," canda Jongin. Sehun mendelikinya.

"Coba aja kalau berani." Jongin tertawa kecil, merengkuh Sehun, lalu mencium lembut puncak kepalanya. Jongin bukannya tidak berani. Jongin tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun demi wanita mana pun. Tidak akan terbesit sebuah niat pun.

TBC

Oke. Review aku buat chapter ini; bikin degdegan sama nyesek. Kebayang ga sih kalo kamu jadi Jongin? Kamu cuman punya satu orang yang bisa kamu percayain, tapi tiba-tiba orang itu malah ngilang kayak Sehun atau ga tiba-tiba kayak ngekhianatin kamu kayak Luhan. Yah walopun keduanya cuman salah paham. Tapi tetep aja, kalo aku jadi Jongin juga mungkin masih rada ragu buat percaya lagi sama mereka berdua :' Oh ya. Ada yang ngerasa penasaran sama rencana apa yang Kris buat? Kalo penasaran makanya baca terus dan tunggu update ff ini yaaaa wkwkwk.

Btw aku tahu untuk beberapa chapter ini aku updatenya kependekan gitu. Tapi setiap chapter kayak punya problem dan penyelesaian nya sendiri-sendiri. Nah itu tujuan aku. Jadi pas kalian baca setiap end chapternya bisa ngerasa lega dikit/? xD tapi thanks deh buat protes annya wkwk.

**Thanks to :**

**wuziperr | Jongin's Grape | SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK | exolweareone9400 | Minnie163 | Yessi94esy | VampireDPS | | kjinftosh | sukha1312 | gladisoler4 | enchris.727 | mamasehun1214 | rytyatriaa | Kimoh1412 | Apelijo | Icha | YunYuliHun | JongOdult | jongincredible **

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 9

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

**CHAPTER 9**

**KAI – SEHUN - CHANYEOL**

**GS/Gender Switch**

Tak terasa, sudah hampir dua minggu Sehun berada di Indonesia. Sehun sangat menyesali waktu yang terbuang begitu cepat. Andai saja Sehun bisa tinggal lebih lama, atau bahkan tinggal selamanya di Indonesia, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan baginya. Sekarang, hanya tinggal sepuluh hari lagi waktu yang tersisa untuk bersama Jongin. Walaupun demikian, Sehun belum pernah menyinggung masalah ini dengan Jongin karena tak mau membuat Jongin memikirkannya. Sehun hanya ingin bersama Jongin selama yang dia bisa.

Sehun berjalan gontai ke arah meja belajar Jongin, lalu menemukan fotonya dan Jongin saat di mal tertimpa CD-CD. Sehun mengernyit sebal, lalu membawa foto itu ke luar kamar. Jongin sedang berdiri di depan meja makan, mulutnya penuh roti isi dengan mata terpancang ke TV. Dia hanya mengerjapkan mata saat melihat Sehun. Sehun menatap Jongin sebal, lalu memberi sinyal agar Jongin mengikutinya ke gazebo. Jongin menatap Sehun heran sebentar, lalu melirik kedua orangtuanya yang sepertinya tidak menyadari apapun. Jongin pun mengikuti Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin polos setelah mereka sampai di gazebo.

"Kenapa? Aku yang mestinya tanya kenapa!" sahut Sehun berang, membuat Jongin bingung.

"Kenapa kamu nelantarin foto kita?"

Jongin menatap fotonya dan Sehun yang sekarang sudah diacung-acungkan gadis itu tepat di depan wajahnya. "Oh, itu doang. Kirain apaan, heboh amat," komentar Jongin, lalu duduk di gazebo.

"Itu doang? Ini bukan 'itu doang'! Kamu nelantarin foto kita satu-satunya! Maksudnya, dua-duanya!" tambah Sehun, karena foto itu terdiri dari dua pose berbeda. "Kenapa nggak dirawat sih?"

"Dirawat?" gumam Jongin semakin bingung. "Hun, itu cuma foto, bukan bayi. Santai aja."

"Tapi Jongin, harusnya kamu masukin pigura atau apa!" sahut Sehun lagi. Jongin terdiam lalu memandang Sehun sebal.

"Apa aku keliatan kayak orang yang biasa punya pigura?" tanyanya sinis.

Sehun menghela napas. Benar juga. Jongin pasti tak pernah punya pigura. Bahkan Sehun sangsi apa Jongin punya foto lain.

"Ya udah. Dompet," perintah Sehun sambil menadahkan tangannya, sementara Jongin bingung. "Dompet kamu! Keluarin," kata Sehun lagi.

Jongin mengeluarkan dompetnya yang sudah tak jelas lagi bentuknya. Itu adalah dompet yang dimiliki Jongin semenjak SD, berwarna merah marun dan bergambar Saint Seiya. Jongin dapat melihat keheranan di wajah Sehun, tapi tak berlangsung lama. Sehun segera menyambar dompet Jongin lalu membukanya.

"Ya ampun, ini kan tempat foto! Kenapa malah diisi KTP," keluh Sehun sambil memindahkan KTP itu dan menggantinya dengan foto mereka. "Gini baru normal." Sehun mengembalikan dompet Jongin, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun masih mengamati dompet itu saat diselipkan ke saku celana Jongin.

"Kenapa? Jelek?" tanya Jongin.

"Nggak. Antik," jawab Sehun sambil nyengir, lalu bersandar pada Jongin. Ada satu hal yang sedari dulu ingin diceritakannya kepada Jongin. Kehidupannya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

.

.

.

"Sehun, gimana, asyik-asyik aja selama tinggal di Indonesia?" tanya Ayah kepada Sehun saat makan malam. Sehun mengangguk gembira seperti anak kecil, sambil sesekali melirik Jongin.

"Asyik banget Om," jawab Sehun.

"Udah ketemu apa yang dicari?" tanya Ayah lagi.

"Udah," kata Sehun mantap.

Chanyeol sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama. Hal bahwa Sehun kembali demi Jongin. Tapi entah mengapa, seluruh tubuh Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menolaknya. Jadi, Chanyeol menatap Jongin sebal. Jongin langsung membalas tatapannya dengan jauh lebih menyebalkan. Jongin sudah mengambil Luhan. Dulu, Chanyeol harus menahan semua perasaannya saat Luhan memintanya untuk membantunya. Jongin bahkan sudah lebih dulu mengambil Sehun. Sehun hidup selama sepuluh tahun dengan bayang-bayang Jongin. Chanyeol kalah total. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat Jongin sebegitu hebat sampai semua yang disayangi Chanyeol berpindah ke tangannya.

"Yeol!" tegur Ayah membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Yah?" tanya Chanyeol segera.

"Gimana kuliah kamu?" tanyanya, sedikit heran melihat Chanyeol yang kurang berkonsentrasi.

"Bagus, Yah," jawab Chanyeol. "Semua tugas udah kukerjain."

Ayah mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Jongin yang sudah terlihat menantang. "Kalo kamu?" tanya Ayah, terdengar enggan bagi Jongin. Mungkin hanya formalitas karena Sehun ada di sini.

"Begitu-begitu aja," jawab Jongin malas.

Ayah mendengus. "Harusnya Ayah nggak tanya," katanya, membuat suasana berubah suram.

"Biasanya juga nggak pernah," balas Jongin, kehilangan selera makannya.

"Makanya sekarang Ayah coba tanya. Siapa tahu ada perubahan," tukas Ayah, membuat Jongin terdiam dan tak berani menatapnya. "Padahal, Ayah sangat berharap," katanya lagi, lalu meninggalkan meja makan.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Jongin tak dapat tidur, memikirkan kata-kata Ayah. Dia memiliki tugas untuk kuliahnya besok, dan sebelumnya, Jongin tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk mengerjakannya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Jongin sangat malas belajar. Mungkin karena penghargaan yang didamba-dambakan Jongin tak kunjung muncul, segiat apa pun usahanya.

Jongin bangkit, lalu membuat secangkir kopi. Dia membuka ransel, lalu mengeluarkan diktat-diktat kuliahnya. Jongin segera saja merasa pusing saat melihat tulisan-tulisan kecil pada diktatnya. Tapi Jongin tak menyerah, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Jongin melakukan hal yang sudah seumur hidupnya dilakukannya. Membaca dan membaca sampai termuntah-muntah. Jongin mengambil posisi enak untuk membaca, lalu mulai membaca. Jongin harus mengulang satu paragraf sebanyak lima kali sampai dia betul-betul mengerti, dan segera saja Jongin merasa mual. Jongin merangkum buku itu sambil meminum pil pereda sakit kepala, sambil sesekali mengecek pekerjaannya secara gramatikal. Terkadang, Jongin masih belum bisa menulis kalimat yang benar secara otomatis, terutama kalau dia sedang lelah.

Setelah lima jam membaca dan merangkum, Jongin memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Tahu-tahu, matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang menyembul dari ranselnya. Jongin menggapai amplop itu, lalu membukanya. Deraya Flying School. Jongin mendapatkan brosur ini dari salah seorang teman sekelasnya di kampus. Sedari dulu, Jongin menginginkan untuk menjadi pilot dan menerbangkan sebuah pesawat jet. Tapi mimpi ini mendadak sirna begitu mengetahui bahwa dirinya seorang penderita disleksia. Jongin memang sudah berkembang ke arah yang lebih baik. Jongin sudah mahir berbicara karena terus berlatih. Jongin juga sudah lebih lancar membaca dan menulis, walaupun masih kesulitan dalam membaca tulisan-tulisan kecil dengan spasi yang terlalu dekat. Jongin pun sudah bisa membaca jarum jam. Jongin tidak punya masalah dengan bahasa Inggris karena selain perkuliahannya memaksa Jongin mengerti bahasa Inggris, lagu-lagu yang sering didengarnya juga kebanyakan berbahasa Inggris. Walaupun tidak banyak, Jongin punya tabungan karena dia nyaris tak pernah membeli apa pun seumur hidupnya, kecuali sebuah gitar yang dibelinya dari Dipo.

Jongin membaca perlahan syarat-syarat yang ada pada brosur tersebut. Ada satu syarat yang tak bisa dipenuhinya. Tanda tangan orangtua. Ayah pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu Jongin meminta izin. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. Dia harus mencari jalan keluar. Bukan Chanyeol saja yang bisa membuat Ayah bangga. Jongin benar-benar penasaran melihat bagaimana ekspresi bangga Ayah terhadapnya.

.

.

.

"Hai," sapa Luhan begitu melihat Jongin di kampus, tapi langsung memekik ketika benar-benar melihat wajah Jongin. "Kenapa lo?" sahutnya panik.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Jongin pelan. "Cuma begadang."

Luhan memerhatikan Jongin yang berjalan gontai, tersaruk ke antara semak-semak. "Jongin! Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Uang," gumam Jongin, mulai berhalusinasi. "Aku butuh uang. Kurang nih."

Luhan segera menangkap Jongin yang kelihatan hendak ambruk, lalu mendudukkannya ke kursi taman. Luhan menatap Jongin cemas. Wajah Jongin sangat pucat dan matanya terlihat lebam.

"Jongin, kamu lagi nggak sakau kan?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Jongin menoleh dan menatap Luhan geli.

"Aku udah kekurangan uang, buat apa aku sakau? Udahlah, tenang aja, aku cuma pusing berat."

"Kamu habis ini ada kelas nggak?" tanya Luhan, dan Jongin menggeleng. "Kalo gitu, tunggu bentar ya, aku cari es."

Luhan segera berlari menuju kantin dengan mata terus mengawasi Jongin. Jongin punya banyak musuh di kampus ini, dan mudah saja bagi mereka untuk menyerang Jongin di saat dia lemah seperti ini. Setelah mendapatkan esnya, Luhan cepat-cepat kembali kepada Jongin. Luhan menyerahkan esnya pada Jongin.

"Nih, kamu kompres deh kepala kamu."

"Thanks," Jongin menerimanya, lalu menempelkan es itu pada kepalanya yang hampir meledak.

"Uang buat apa sih Jong?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Emang tadi aku bilang soal uang, ya?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Iya, kamu bilang uang kamu masih kurang. Emang kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain. Anggep aja tadi aku ngigau," kata Jongin sambil kembali menempelkan es pada kepalanya. Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil. Jongin menatapnya, lalu mengetuk kepalanya.

"Nggak usah pasang tampang kayak gitu," kata Jongin. "Ntar juga kamu tau," sambungnya, lalu tersenyum memandang pesawat yang tiba-tiba lewat di atas mereka. Luhan ikut memandang pesawat itu heran.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Kamu niat nggak sih?! Konsentrasi!" sahut Suho, pelatih basket tim kampus Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti berlari, menyeka keringatnya, lalu kembali menjaga Kris yang sedang berperan sebagai lawannya. Tapi berulang kali, Kris bisa lolos dari pengawalan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" sahut Suho lagi. "Kamu pikir, kita lagi main-main? Dua hari lagi kita final!"

"Kenapa aku dipindah ke guard?" protes Chanyeol kepada Suho.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, kamu bilang? Coba kamu pikir kenapa! Kamu pikir, aku mau nempatin kamu di forward trus ngebiarin kita kalah dengan mudah?!" teriak Suho emosi.

"Tapi kemaren kita menang pas aku di forward!" sahut Chanyeol lagi.

"Kamu masih belum ngerti juga, ya? Beberapa hari terakhir ini kamu nggak bisa konsentrasi! Selalu gagal shoot, walau lay up sekali pun! Sekarang, masih berani kamu minta posisi?" seru Suho. Chanyeol diam walaupun emosi. Dia sadar perkataan Suho ada benarnya.

"Sekarang, aku nempatin kamu di guard, kamu malah ngelolosin semua lawan! Kalo kamu terus-terusan kayak gini, kamu nggak akan aku turunin di final nanti! Inget itu!" sahut Suho lagi, lalu menoleh ke timnya yang menonton. "Latihan sampe di sini dulu. Dan buat kamu, Chanyeol, kalo besok kamu masih kayak gini, kamu tau apa risikonya."

Suho meninggalkan lapangan sambil menendang apa pun yang dilihatnya. Chanyeol sendiri mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras, mengambil bola basket, lalu membantingnya sampai memantul tinggi ke udara.

"Kenapa kamu?" sahut Kris mengejek. "Udah ilang semua rupanya mantra-mantra kamu. Sekarang kamu balik lagi jadi upik abu." Chanyeol menatap Kris tajam, yang dibalas kekehan oleh Kris.

"Nggak usah sok-sokan deh, Capt," kata Kris lagi. "Ups, kayaknya sang kapten nggak bakalan diturunin pas final, ya? Jadi, siapa dong kaptennya sekarang?"

"Kris!" seru teman-teman Kris serempak.

Kris terkekeh lagi, lalu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. "Udah deh, terima aja kalo kamu nggak lebih baik dari aku," Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Nikmatin aja gelar kapten kamu selama belum dicabut. Aku ikhlas kok. Dah," kata Kris, disambut tawa oleh pengikutnya.

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul Kris. Chanyeol tidak mau menambah masalah dengan dikeluarkan dari tim. Chanyeol sangat menginginkan final ini. Chanyeol sangat menginginkan gelarnya sebagai MVP.

"Ada apa sih, bro?" tanya Lay prihatin. Sedari tadi dia hanya bisa diam di samping Chanyeol sementara dia dimarahi Suho. "Kalo ada masalah, lebih baik kamu selesain dulu. Inget Yeol, kamu pengen banget final ini. Kapan lagi?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia tahu, Lay benar. Tapi masalahnya, masalah ini tidak bisa diselesaikan begitu saja. Masalah ini sudah menjadi masalah menahun. Masalahnya dengan Jongin, kakak kembarnya. Masalah yang melibatkan Sehun.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak langsung pulang begitu selesai latihan. Chanyeol kembali bermain basket di taman kompleks, walaupun saat itu sedang gerimis. Begitu banyak hal yang sedang dipikirkannya. Setelah mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Sehun sekarang milik Jongin, Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja. Kemampuan belajarnya menurun drastis, dia pun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam berlatih basket. Beberapa kali Chanyeol melakukan shoot, beberapa kali itu pula bolanya tidak masuk. Chanyeol membanting bola itu kesal.

"Kenapa, Yeol?" Chanyeol kaget, dan mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di samping lapangan basket di bawah lindungan payung.

Hari ini, dengan gaun selutut berwarna pink, dia tampak manis sekali. Chanyeol menghela napas. Semua itu percuma saja. Sehun sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkannya lagi. Chanyeol kembali melemparkan bola ke arah ring, tapi meleset lagi. Saking kesalnya, Chanyeol sampai sempat berpikiran bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kris benar -tentang Chanyeol yang hanya kena suatu mantra sihir sampai bisa bermain basket dengan baik beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Ujan loh," Sehun mengingatkan sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah basah. "Nanti sakit."

"Apa peduli kamu, sih?" sambar Chanyeol kesal. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud begitu keras pada Sehun, tapi kekesalannya sudah memuncak.

"Ya peduli dong," jawab Sehun. "Chanyeol, kamu kenapa sih? Ada masalah?"

Chanyeol berhenti melempar bola lalu memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun. Mengapa dia masih bertanya hal-hal semacam itu? Bukankah seharusnya Sehun tahu apa masalahnya?

"Chanyeol, aku sama Jongin udah..."

"Aku tau," tandas Chanyeol, tak ingin mendengar lebih.

"Maafin a-"

"Kenapa?" sambar Chanyeol cepat. Ternyata, Chanyeol menginginkan penjelasan. Chanyeol tidak terima begitu saja. Harus ada alasan yang tepat mengapa Sehun malah memilih Jongin dan bukan dirinya. Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang basah kuyup.

"Karena Jongin adalah Jongin," jawab Sehun ragu, tak yakin Chanyeol bisa mengerti.

"Apa maksud kamu?" sahut Chanyeol. "Kenapa Jongin? Kenapa bukan aku?"

Sehun tak bisa menjawab. Air matanya mengalir begitu Chanyeol bergerak menjauh. Chanyeol sekarang terlihat begitu defensif, padahal Sehun ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Kenapa dia? Padahal, kami kembar. Muka kami sama. Kami kenal kamu di saat yang sama. Kenapa kamu malah pilih dia? Apa karena dia banyak masalah? Apa karena dia pinter berkelahi? Apa karena dia lebih kuat dari aku?" seru Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terisak. Saat ini, Chanyeol yang dikenalnya, yang berkepala dingin, sedang berada di luar kendali.

"Kenapa, Hun? Apa karena di mata kalian para cewek, Jongin itu keren? Iya? Apa Jongin itu semacem…apa.. magnet cewek-cewek? Padahal, dia di kampus nggak begitu ngetop! Jadi, dia cuma jadi magnet buat cewek-cewek yang aku sukain! Kenapa bisa begitu ya?" sahut Chanyeol, lalu tertawa miris. "Aku kurang apa, Hun? Bisa dibilang, aku malah lebih segalanya dari Jongin! Iya, kan? Aku lebih pinter, aku berprestasi, aku jago basket, aku lebih segalanya! Dan kamu tau Sehun, kenapa aku berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan itu semua? Ya, ya, kamu bener! Aku berusaha membuat kamu terkesan! Aku berusaha jadi orang buat kamu!"

Isakan Sehun semakin keras. Dia tak mampu menghentikan Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin liar. Chanyeol sendiri tak peduli. Dia harus mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya.

"Tapi apa, Sehun? Ya, kamu bener lagi! Kamu malah milih Jongin, sama kayak Luhan milih Jongin! Jongin yang bermasalah, Jongin yang bego, Jongin yang nggak ada apa-apanya! Apa masalah lebih menarik buat kamu? Apa kamu kasihan sama dia?" sahut Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun menggeleng. "Nggak," jawab Sehun di sela isakannya. "Bukan karena aku kasihan. Aku emang sayang sama dia, Chanyeol. Dari awal, aku emang sayang sama dia melebihi apa pun di dunia ini."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar mendengar jawaban Sehun, lalu terbahak. "Kamu udah memilih dari sejak kamu kenal sama kami," kata Chanyeol, berhenti tertawa dan memandang nanar ke arah langit. "Dan sial banget aku, nggak kepilih cuma karena... Sehun, aku butuh satu alasan," kata Chanyeol lagi. "Alasan yang logis."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang tampak sudah mulai tenang. "Chanyeol, satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku sayang sama Jongin, yaitu karena Jongin adalah Jongin. Kalo aja dia orang lain, aku nggak bakal sayang sama dia. Cuma dia yang aku mimpiin, cuma dia yang selalu ada di pikiran aku, cuma dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa bikin aku lupa bernapas. Cuma dia satu-satunya alasan aku bertahan," kata Sehun sungguh-sungguh. "Dulu kamu pernah bilang, kan, kalau kamu mau mukul Jongin karena dia adakah dia. Perasaan itu juga yang ada dalam hati aku. Aku sering kepikiran untuk membina hubungan dengan orang lain waktu di Amerika, tapi aku selalu terhenti dengan kata-kata 'orang ini bukan Jongin'. Walaupun kedengarannya konyol, tapi sosok Jongin terus tumbuh dalam pikiran aku," lanjut Sehun.

Chanyeol tak bisa mengatakan bahwa pemikiran Sehun adalah hal yang konyol. Nyatanya, Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama. Sosok Sehun juga tumbuh dari hari ke hari dalam benaknya.

"Aku tau, sangat susah buat kamu untuk ngertiin hal ini, mengingat kamu sama Jongin udah berantem seumur hidup kamu. Aku nggak akan meminta kamu untuk ngertiin aku," kata Sehun lagi.

"Emangnya aku punya pilihan lain, Hun?" sahut Chanyeol sinis. "Apa aku harus hidup dengan pura-pura nggak tau kalo kalian pacaran? Lagian apa ada bedanya kalo aku ngertiin kamu atau nggak? Kalian bakal terus bareng, kan?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol sedih. "Kenapa harus dia sih Hun? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa harus kakak kembar aku? Kenapa harus orang yang paling aku benci di seluruh dunia ini?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Nggak usah dijawab," lanjut Chanyeol sebelum Sehun membuka mulutnya. "Karena Jongin adalah Jongin. Aku tau." Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa menit. Chanyeol membiarkan air hujan membasahi wajahnya, juga tubuhnya.

"Bukan berarti aku nggak sayang sama kamu, Yeol," kata Sehun, membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Nggak usah pake kasian segala, Sehun. Simpen aja-"

"Aku bukan kasian sama kamu!" sambar Sehun. "Tapi aku sayang sama kamu! Kamu pikir, karena aku cinta sama Jongin terus aku benci sama kamu? Nggak, Yeol. Kamu udah aku anggep sebagai kakak aku sendiri."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun. Chanyeol bukannya tidak tahu kalau gadis itu menyayanginya, tapi Chanyeol masih belum bisa menerimanya. Tidak sebagai kakak.

"Kamu nggak terbiasa kalah," gumam Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kamu mau bikin aku ngerasa kalah?"

"Bukan gitu," kata Sehun tenang. "Aku tau, sebenernya kamu udah bisa nerima kenyataan ini, cuma kamu masih terlalu gengsi untuk menerima kekalahan. Kamu udah menang seumur hidup kamu. Kamu nggak bisa kalah dari kakak kamu yang kurang segalanya dari kamu." Chanyeol menatap Sehun. Dia tahu gadis itu benar.

"Jongin itu…" gumam Chanyeol sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Orang yang beruntung."

Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu memayunginya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Chanyeol, kamu tau? Kamu nggak bisa bilang begitu. Jongin masih butuh pertolongan."

"Pertolongan? Pertolongan macem apa yang kamu maksud? Jongin bukan jenis orang yang butuh pertolongan," kata Chanyeol, alisnya bertaut. "Jongin tuh orang paling keras yang pernah aku liat. Dia nggak pernah mau dibantu, dia selalu aja ngelawan semua orang."

"Itu bukan mau dia," kata Sehun sabar. "Di dalam hatinya, dia kesepian, Yeol."

"Kalo dia kesepian, kenapa dia nggak membuka diri? Kenapa dia malah jadi anak yang bandel, nggak pernah nurut kata orangtua, dan nggak pernah belajar? Kenapa dia berusaha untuk jadi yang terburuk? Apa itu cara dia untuk cari perhatian?" Sehun hampir saja akan membeberkan rahasia Jongin kalau tidak ingat bahwa itu bukan haknya.

"Chanyeol, ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya begitu. Yang jelas, dia nggak pernah pengen bego, dia nggak pernah pengen dimarahin orangtua kamu, dia nggak pernah pengen diremehin semua orang. Dan kamu bener, dia berkelahi di sana-sini cuma untuk nyari perhatian orangtua kamu yang udah tersedot habis buat kamu," jelas Sehun miris. "Lagi pula, kamu tau dia berkelahi untuk apa."

"Jadi, apa yang bikin dia kayak gitu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Bukan hak aku untuk ngasih tau kamu," kata Sehun. "Yang kamu harus tau, selama ini Jongin menderita, dan ini sama sekali bukan keinginannya."

Chanyeol terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Sehun. Di satu sisi, Chanyeol merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan orang yang baru saja kembali merebut gadis yang disukainya. Tapi di sisi lain, Chanyeol juga ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan Jongin selama ini menjadi orang yang begitu menyebalkan.

Kalau Chanyeol boleh jujur, selama ini Jongin membuat semuanya menjadi mudah. Chanyeol tidak perlu belajar susah payah, karena dia tidak akan dimarahi, toh sudah ada Jongin yang masih belum lancar mengeja. Nilai-nilai ulangan Jongin pun begitu buruk sehingga nilai Chanyeol yang tidak begitu bagus tidak terlalu kentara. Saat itu, semua perhatian orangtuanya hanya tertuju pada Jongin seorang. Namun, semakin hari Jongin semakin berkembang, membuat Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Chanyeol mengejar semua peringkat, sementara Jongin tertinggal di belakang. Hal ini membuat orangtuanya menyerah mengajar Jongin yang bodoh, lalu memutuskan untuk hanya memerhatikan dan membanggakan Chanyeol yang selalu juara kelas.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah bila mengingat itu semua, tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol. Salah Jongin mengapa dia dulu tak mau berusaha lebih keras. Salah Jongin mengapa dulu dia begitu malas. Salah Jongin mengapa dulu dia tidak belajar segiat Chanyeol. Dan sampai sekarang, Chanyeol tidak mengetahui penyebabnya. Mungkin Jongin hanya menyerah.

"Chanyeol, aku mohon, jangan anggap remeh kakakmu lagi," kata Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli sama orang yang nggak pernah peduli sama aku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia peduli sama kamu," kata Sehun pelan. "Kamu harus yakin itu. Dia kakak kamu. Nggak mungkin dia nggak peduli sama kamu. Kamu inget? Dulu waktu kita kecil, waktu kamu digangguin, dia langsung belain kamu dan pukul habis semua orang yang ngejek kamu. Kamu udah lupa, Yeol?"

Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa. Hanya saja, kejadian menyenangkan itu sudah tidak pernah terjadi lagi.

**TBC**

Review aku buat chapter ini;

Poor Jongin, padahal kalo sebenernya dia anak yang normal aku yakin dia bisa wujudin cita citanya itu. toh Chanyeol aja pinter, pasti Jongin juga ngikut pinternya kan kalo dia normal wkwk.

Buat Chanyeol aku ngerasa kasihan sekaligus pengen nonjok mukanya bah! Kasian karna dia selalu ditolak sama orang yang dia suka. Dan pengen nonjoknya gegara dia kayak ngerendahin Jongin banget. Ya ampun, sumpah deh kalo Sehun ga ngomong panjang lebar kaya diatas tadi. Aku yakin dia ga bakal sadar Jongin itu dalemnya gimana :'

Btw chapter ini lumayan panjangkan? Hihi~ ga ada yang protes lagi dong :v bentar lagi puncak dari konfliknya bakal muncul. Siapin hati sama tisu aja/? Takut ga kuat baper dan segala macemnya wks. ada yang nanya nih kapan sih ortu nya Jongin tau kalo dia disleksia? jawabannya... mungkin beberapa chap lagi ya~

Ngingetin aja ff ini REMAKE, BUKAN BUATAN AKU SENDIRI. Jadi, maaf buat yang request adegan ini itu ga bisa aku turutin ;;;;

**Thanks to :**

**exobabyyhun | aliyya | VampireDPS | sukha1312 | sehun semoq | kjinftosh | Jongin's Grape | exolweareone9400 | Minnie163 | mamasehun1214 | auliavp | binisehun | JongOdult | Yessi94esy | Kimoh1412 | Apelijo | YunYuliHun | Icha**


	11. Chapter 10

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

**CHAPTER 10  
**

**KAI – SEHUN - CHANYEOL**

**GS/Gender Switch**

SABTU pagi, semua orang kecuali Ayah sudah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Jongin yang biasanya bangun siang pun tampak sudah rapi dan wangi. Chanyeol mengamati Jongin yang dengan seenaknya menjejalkan segala macam hal di meja makan selada, tomat, mayones, telur, saus tomat- ke dalam rotinya. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Sehun kemarin, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu terhadap Jongin, entah apa. Sepertinya Chanyeol merasa Jongin memang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan, tapi Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jongin lah yang dulu selalu membantunya. Jongin dapat merasakan tatapan Chanyeol. Jadi, Jongin balas menatapnya, mengira Chanyeol jijik terhadap racikan roti isinya, lalu menggigit roti itu dengan buas. Sehun terkikik melihat kelakuan Jongin. Tak lama kemudian, Ayah keluar dari kamar dan bergabung ke meja makan. Ayah keheranan melihat Jongin yang biasanya masih tergeletak di sofa, sekarang sudah berdiri dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Mau ke mana kamu?" tanya Ayah. Jongin menatap Ayah sebentar, salah tingkah.

"Hm... keluar, Yah," jawab Jongin tak jelas.

"Kamu pikir Ayah bodoh ya?" sahut Ayah dengan nada tinggi, membuat kegiatan di ruang makan terhenti.

Mendadak, semua orang merasa tegang. Jongin menatap Ayah tajam. Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan berangkat kerja paruh waktu untuk menambah biaya kuliah penerbangannya nanti. Ini sebuah kejutan, dan tidak akan mengejutkan jika diberitahu sekarang.

"Kamu ini kerjaannya main melulu," komentar Ayah, tapi sudah lebih tenang. Dia duduk di kursi makan. "Kalau nggak ngacau, berantem. Pulang-pulang pasti bonyok, bikin malu keluarga saja."

Jongin terdiam menahan semua emosinya. Roti isinya seperti menyangkut di tenggorokan. Dia dapat merasakan tangan dingin Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Mau jadi apa sih kamu ini?" tanya Ayah lagi, sementara semua orang masih bergeming. "Jangan-jangan selama ini kamu ngobat juga ya?"

Jongin merasa darahnya menggelegak dan naik ke kepalanya. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Tapi tangan Sehun membantunya untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku kerja, Yah," kata Jongin tegas.

Reaksi Ayah begitu keras. Mata dan mulutnya melebar. Jongin menatapnya gentar. Tak berapa lama, Ayah malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kerja? Kamu? Bisa apa kamu?" sahutnya sinis. "Apa aja," balas Jongin mantap. "Kerja di bengkel, di restoran, di mana aja."

Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Ayah terdiam sebentar. Dia lalu memukul meja keras-keras, membuat semua orang berjengit di tempat masing-masing.

"Kamu mengejek Ayah ya? Kamu pikir Ayah sudah nggak sanggup membiayai kamu? Kamu meremehkan Ayah?!" sahutnya dengan suara menggelegar. Jongin tak menjawab. Dia tahu bahwa tak ada yang harus dijawab. "Memang kamu anak kurang ajar!" sahut Ayah lagi.

Sekarang dia sudah bangkit, rotinya dilempar begitu saja. Jongin sendiri sudah siap menerima apa pun darinya. Tapi, Ayah tak memukul ataupun menampar. Dia malah pergi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak tau kamu mau jadi apa... Ayah sudah pasrah...," gumamnya sambil meninggalkan ruang makan menuju gazebo.

Jongin sempat berpikir untuk melupakan semua cita-citanya. Tapi kalau dia melakukannya, tak akan ada satu pun perubahan pada dirinya. Dan Jongin tak mau itu terjadi.

"Jongin," kata Ibu pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. "Kenapa sih, kamu sampai kerja segala?"

"Bu, ada sesuatu yang pengen Jongin beli. Dan Jongin nggak mau nyusahin Ayah sama Ibu," Jongin meraih ranselnya. "Jongin pergi dulu." Dengan langkah berat, Jongin bergerak ke luar rumah.

.

.

.

"Bagus!" seru Suho saat melihat Chanyeol baru saja berhasil mencetak three points. Chanyeol berlari-lari kecil mendekati pelatihnya sementara di tengah lapangan, Kris menatapnya bengis.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah berhasil nyelesaiin masalah kamu," Suho menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Kamu udah balik kayak dulu. Kalau gini, kamu bisa dapetin posisi kamu balik."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk. Walaupun masalahnya dengan Jongin belum selesai, setidaknya beban Chanyeol tidak seberat sebelumnya. Sehun sudah dengan tegas menolaknya, dan tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan tentang itu. Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk menghilangkan masalah itu dari benaknya dengan berkonsentrasi penuh pada basket. Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris. Anak itu dan teman-temannya sekarang sudah mengelilingi Chanyeol sementara Suho kembali ke tengah lapangan. Chanyeol menatap mereka bingung.

"Ada apaan nih?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Serahkan posisimu padaku," kata Kris tegas.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol, takut salah dengar.

"Kamu nggak tuli, kan? Aku bilang, serahin posisi kamu ke aku," kata Kris lagi. Chanyeol menatap Kris sebentar seakan Kris hanya bercanda, lalu terbahak.

"Sejak kapan sih kamu jadi banci begini?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela tawanya. "Kenapa? kamu udah nggak bisa bersaing sama aku?" Kris menatap Chanyeol sengit. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tak kalah sengit.

"Serahin posisi kamu waktu turnamen nanti," Kris tak memedulikan kata-kaya Chanyeol. "Kalo nggak, kamu tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Dan jangan bilang aku nggak pernah ngasih peringatan ke kamu," tambahnya sebelum berlalu diikuti teman-temannya.

Chanyeol menatap bimbang kepergian Kris. Chanyeol bukannya takut. Dia tahu betul bagaimana Kris. Dia bisa menyakaiti orang lain tanpa merasa bersalah. Kris orang yang bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya. Chanyeol lalu tertawa kecil. Ini hanya turnaman basket. Apa sih yang begitu serius? Tapi begitu mengingat rumor bahwa pada saat turnamen nanti banyak manajer tim-tim basket nasional berdatangan, Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan sibuk berpikir.

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

Sahutan Sehun membuat kepala Jongin terbentur kap mobil yang sedang diperbaikinya. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang nyengir lebar dan melambai ke arahnya. Jongin menatap bimbang mobil itu sesaat, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sebentar.

"Bos!" sahut Jongin kepada laki-laki setengah baya yang sedang duduk sambil merokok di depan sebuah Nissan Terrano. Laki-laki bernama Sooman yang merupakan bos dari Jongin itu menoleh. Jongin memberi isyarat padanya untuk minta waktu sebentar. Sooman melirik ke arah Sehun yang segera tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap Jongin. Jari kelingkingnya melambai-lambai sambil mengedikkan kepala, meminta jawaban atas status Sehun. Jongin garuk-garuk kepala sebentar, lalu mengangguk malas. Juanda menilai Sehun sesaat, lalu segera membentuk jari telunjuk dan jempolnya seperti lingkaran sambil memainkan alisnya. Jongin melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda terima kasih, lalu segera menghampiri Sehun.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Sehun geli.

"Apaan apa?" Jongin balas bertanya sambil duduk di atas tumpukan ban. Sehun hampir saja ikut duduk juga kalau tidak dicegah Jongin.

"Tadi, kode-kode tadi," kata Sehun.

"Oh," Jongin mengeluarkan lap dari kantong celananya, meletakkannya di atas ban, lalu menyuruh Sehun duduk di atasnya.

"Jangan dipeduliin. Cuma kode antar montir."

"Kode antar montir?" sahut Sehun lagi, sekarang sudah tertawa.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu bisa tau aku kerja di sini?" tanya Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum jail. "Oh, jangan ngomong," kata Jongin lagi. "Kamu ngikutin aku, kan?"

Sehun nyengir. "Yep." Jongin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tertawa kecil. Sehun menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Jong, kenapa sih kamu kerja? Apa sih yang mau kamu beli?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

Jongin balas menatap Sehun yang sepertinya tampak sangat ingin tahu. Selama beberapa saat, Jongin bimbang untuk memberitahunya. Jongin merasa lebih baik menyimpannya sendiri sampai saatnya tiba. "Itu buat kejutan, Hun," kata Jongin. "Aku belum kasih tau siapa pun."

"Tapi aku kan bukan 'siapa pun', Jong," rayu Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun yang sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti 'anak anjing yang minta susu', lalu tersenyum. Jongin memang tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia apa pun darinya.

"Aku cuma mau mewujudkan cita-citaku, Hun," kata Jongin sambil berusaha membersihkan tangannya yang belepotan oli. "Kamu tau kan, cita-citaku?" Sehun sibuk berpikir sebentar, lalu memandang Jongin seolah tak percaya.

"Jongin! Dulu kamu pernah bilang mau jadi pilot kan?" tanya Sehun histeris dengan tangan menekap mulutnya.

Jongin cuma mengangguk. "Bener. Aku sekarang ngumpulin duit untuk daftar di salah satu sekolah penerbangan," kata Jongin sambil menerawang.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang tampak benar-benar berbeda. Baru kali ini Sehun melihat Jongin yang penuh harapan dan percaya diri. Sehun tahu tidak mudah bagi seorang Jongin untuk melakukannya. "Tapi Jong, kenapa tadi pagi kamu nggak bilang sama Om?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Udah aku bilang, ini kejutan," jawab Jongin santai.

"Tapi kamu jadi kena marah-"

"Jangan khawatir soal itu," Jongin memotong kata-kata Sehun. "Aku udah terbiasa. Aku nggak akan nyerah hanya karna kena marah Ayah."

Sehun memandang Jongin khawatir. "Jongin, ada sesuatu yang harus aku omongin ke kamu. Tapi janji ya, jangan marah? Ini soal ayah kamu."

"Ngomong aja," kata Jongin penasaran.

"Jongin, mungkin kamu memang udah terbiasa kena marah. Mungkin kamu tau kamu kena marah bukan karna kesalahan kamu. Tapi apa ayah kamu tau? Apa kamu nggak ngerasa kalo selama ini ayah kamu juga menderita karna selalu marahin kamu?" tanya Sehun. "Apa kamu mempertimbangkan kesehatannya? Dia udah tua, Jong," kata Sehun lagi. Jongin terdiam. Sehun benar. Jongin tak pernah melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Capek, Yeol?" tanya Ibu begitu melihat Chanyeol masuk dari pintu depan.

"Banget, Bu," Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. "Si Sehun ke mana, Bu?"

"Katanya sih mau ke tempat kerjanya Jongin," kata Ibu sambil menyuguhkan segelas es cokelat untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyitnya tak suka. "Bu, aku udah gede," kata Chanyeol sebal. "Jangan perlakuin aku kayak anak kecil lagi dong."

"Masa sih?" tanya Ibu genit. "Aduh... padahal rasanya baru kemarin Ibu nganterin kamu ke TK..."

Chanyeol memasang tampang masam. Ibu selalu melakukan semua untuknya. Ibu tak pernah membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil nasinya sendiri, menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri, ataupun bangun sendiri. Di umurnya yang sudah dua puluh ini, Chanyeol masih merasa diperlakukan seperti anak umur lima tahun.

"Malu, ah, Bu. Mulai besok-besok nggak usah kayak gini lagi," kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Besok-besok aja ya?" sahut Ibu dari dapur. "Kamu rela Ibu nggak ada kerjaan lagi?"

"Kenapa sih Ibu cuma manjain aku? Kenapa ke Jongin nggak pernah?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat Ibu menjatuhkan piring kesukaannya. Chanyeol terkejut dengan suara itu, jadi dia segera melompat ke dapur. Chanyeol melihat Ibu sedang memungut pecahan-pecahan piring.

"Aduh... Ibu ngapain sih?" Chanyeol membantu Ibu yang sudah berlinang air mata. "Bu! Ibu kenapa? Ada yang luka?" sahut Chanyeol panik sambil memeriksa jemari Ibu. Tapi, tak satu pun terluka.

"Udah terlambat, Chanyeol," kata Ibu di tengah isaknya. Chanyeol menatap Ibu tak mengerti. "Jongin udah terlalu marah sama Ibu... Ibu udah nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sama dia..."

Chanyeol pun paham. Bertahun-tahun Ibu mendapat kesempatan untuk memberi Jongin perhatian yang lebih, tapi tak dilakukannya. Semua orang tak melakukannya. Dan sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat bahkan untuk memulainya. Makan malam hari ini tidak dihadiri Ayah. Jongin sebenarnya ingin bertanya keberadaannya pada Ibu, tapi dia sangat enggan melakukannya. Sehun mengetahui maksud Jongin.

"Tante, Om ke mana?" tanya Sehun. "Oh, Om lagi dinas ke Bandung selama dua hari," jawab Ibu.

Jongin mendadak tak bernapsu makan. Tadinya dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk meminta maaf pada Ayah, tapi ternyata bahkan takdir pun menentang keinginan mulia Jongin. Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin pelan, berusaha memberi semangat.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Ibu heran.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Jongin, dan detik berikutnya dia menyesal telah menjawab, karna sekarang mata Ibu dan Chanyeol mengarah padanya. Tapi rupanya Chanyeol dan Ibu tidak mengambil pusing karna sekarang Ibu sudah menyodorkan nasi kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menolaknya, lalu mengedikkan kepalanya tanpa kentara ke arah Jongin. Ibu memandang Jongin bimbang sesaat.

"Jongin," Ibu menyodorkan secentong penuh nasi ke piring Jongin. Jongin bengong sesaat, tidak memercayai penglihatannya. Setelah Sehun menyikutnya, baru Jongin tersadar.

"Oh, eh, iya," kata Jongin kikuk sambil menyodorkan piringnya sehingga Ibu bisa menaruh nasi di atasnya.

"Mm... makasih," gumam Jongin pelan setelah piringnya terisi penuh.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berpandangan sebentar, lalu saling melempar senyum penuh arti. Sementara Jongin mengamati nasinya, Ibu bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Tante mau ke mana?" sahut Sehun.

"Ng... ke dapur, ngecek sayur!" sahut Ibu dari dapur. Ibu tidak mengecek sayur, Chanyeol tahu betul. Ibu pasti sedang menangis lagi.

.

.

.

"Yang semalem itu, lucu banget ya?" kata Sehun kepada Chanyeol besok siangnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. Mengingat wajah Jongin yang tampak luar biasa salah tingkah saat Ibu menyendokkan nasi untuknya semalam, sangat membuat Chanyeol geli. Tapi begitu mengingat wajah Ibu yang luar biasa terharu, Chanyeol membatalkan niatnya untuk tertawa.

"Nggak nyangka, Jongin bisa begitu salah tingkah," kata Sehun, juga masih dengan senyum tersungging di wajah. "Lucu banget."

"Aku rasa dia udah mulai ngebuka hatinya," kata Chanyeol.

"Bener banget," Sehun setuju. "Dan aku rasa, di sini ada seorang lagi yang harus berbuat sama."

Chanyeol memandang Sehun sebentar. "Kamu tau? Itu nggak akan mudah-"

"Jangan bilang gitu dulu sebelum mencoba," Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Just give it a shot."

"Dalam arti sebenarnya, boleh juga," kata Chanyeol disambut tawa Sehun.

"Eh, kamu tau? Ada yang bisa kita lakuin. Mm... sebenernya sih, udah mau aku lakuin sejak tidur di kamarnya Jongin. Aku mau pasang poster di langit-langitnya! Kamu bantuin, ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Kamu kayak nggak ada kerjaan aja," kata Chanyeol heran. "Bukannya dilepasin, malah mau dibanyakin. Kamarnya tuh udah kayak sarang rock star!"

"Justru itu," Sehun memainkan alisnya. "Ayolah Yeol... Aku pengen banget pasang poster gedenya Mick Jagger di atas tempat tidurnya. Pasti shock berat!"

"Oh yeah," komentar Chanyeol sinis. "Shock banget pasti."

"Ayo dong Chanyeol... Katanya kamu mau memperbaiki hubungan kamu sama Jongin? Ntar aku deh yang bilang kalo yang masang poster itu kamu!" rayu Sehun lagi.

"Iya, iya!" sahut Chanyeol akhirnya. "Tapi nggak usah repotrepot! Bilang kamu aja yang pasang."

"Iya deh..." kata Sehun lagi. "Chanyeol baik deh... Eh, masuk yuk? Kita kerjain sekarang. Lagian, kayaknya udah mau ujan."

Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun yang melangkah riang ke dalam rumah. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk. Tapi mungkin itu karna dia hendak memasuki kamar Jongin.

.

.

"Chanyeol, pegang aku erat-erat ya! Jangan sampai jatoh!" sahut Sehun yang sekarang sudah duduk di pundak Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya memegang poster besar Mick Jagger.

"Iya, iya! Berisik banget sih! Berat tau!" seru Chanyeol sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Jangan goyang-goyang!" sahut Sehun lagi. "Miring nih Mick-nya!"

"Emangnya aku peduli!" balas Chanyeol. "Cepetan dong! Kram nih kakiku!"

Sehun tak bisa menempelkan posternya dengan benar karna Chanyeol selalu bergoyang-goyang. Saat akhirnya kaki Chanyeol tak kuat lagi menopang tubuh mereka, Sehun terjatuh dan menimpa Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu terjatuh ke kasur. Sehun dan Chanyeol tergelak-gelak menertawakan kebodohan mereka.

.

.

Hari ini Jongin bekerja dengan giat. Terlalu giat, mungkin. Jongin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh total setelah mengerjakan dua mobil mogok sekaligus. Jongin memasuki rumahnya tanpa semangat, lalu berjalan gontai menuju sofa, bermaksud membanting dirinya ke sana. Tapi begitu mendengar gelak tawa Sehun dan Chanyeol dari kamarnya, Jongin memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak ke arah kamarnya dan membukanya. Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang... entahlah. Jongin tidak bisa menebaknya. Hanya saja, jelas bukan hal yang baik jika melihat posisi mereka berdua. Sehun berada tepat di atas tubuh Chanyeol, dan mereka berdua sedang tertawa riang.

Jongin dapat merasakan seluruh ototnya mengejang, dan darahnya mendidih dalam hitungan detik. Saat menyadari Jongin di ambang pintu, Sehun dan Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, lalu segera memisahkan diri.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tepat pada saat ini, Jongin ingin membunuh mereka berdua. Tapi hati kecil Jongin mencegahnya mati-matian. Jongin bisa melihat Sehun berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi tak ada sedikit pun yang bisa terdengar oleh Jongin sekarang. Telinganya berdenging keras, seperti ada sesuatu yang telah mengganjalnya. Sehun bergerak mendekati Jongin, tapi Jongin tak akan membiarkannya. Jongin tak akan membiarkan gadis ini mendekatinya lagi. Tidak sekali pun lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Minggir!" sahut Jongin sambil menepis tangan Sehun sehingga Sehun terjatuh.

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju Sehun dan membantunya berdiri. Jongin sungguh muak melihat mereka. Jadi, Jongin segera menyingkir dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke luar rumah, menembus lebatnya hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. Jongin sudah tidak memedulikan keletihannya. Yang Jongin inginkan sekarang hanyalah mati. Jongin selalu tahu bahwa hidupnya tak akan semulus yg dia kira. Tidak mungkin bisa semulus ini. Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga, melepaskan amarahnya.

"Jongin!" sahut Sehun di belakangnya. Jongin tak mempunyai keinginan untuk menoleh.

"Jongin, kamu harus dengerin aku!" Jongin bisa merasakan air matanya sudah berbaur bersama air hujan. Jongin merasa tak perlu mendengar apa pun lagi. Jongin sudah terlalu lelah berusaha. Pada akhirnya, dia akan kehilangan semuanya.

"Jongin, please..."

"Kamu bilang semua orang butuh kesempatan kedua," gumam Jongin dingin. "Dan aku udah ngasih kamu dua kali. Trus apa yang membuat kamu berpikiran kalo aku bakal kasih kamu sekali lagi?" Sehun terisak hebat.

"K-kamu ha-harus denger..," suara Sehun yg gemetar tenggelam dalam derasnya hujan.

"Kamu tuh….." Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Kamu tuh dari luar manis banget. Tapi, di dalem kamu tuh ancur!" Sehun tak bisa menjawab karna sudah sangat kedinginan, ditambah lagi isakannya yg menghebat.

"You know, I thought I knew you, but somehow I was wrong," kata Jongin lagi. "You're the sweetest little... witch I ever knew." Isakan Sehun berhenti begitu saja saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam. Walaupun kulitnya terasa dingin, Sehun merasa hatinya panas setelah Jongin mengatainya.

"Jelas banget kalo kamu nggak pernah kasih aku sedikit pun kepercayaan," kata Sehun. "Kamu berani-beraninya ngatain aku. Berani-beraninya! Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Jong! Kenapa kamu nggak mau dengerin aku?!" Jongin menatap bimbang Sehun yg menggigil. Kepala Jongin dipenuhi berbagai hal yang belum selesai; pekerjaannya, kuliahnya, orangtuanya. Jongin mengira salah satu masalahnya yaitu Sehun sudah selesai. Tapi ternyata belum. Apa yg dilihat Jongin tadi sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kamu nggak ngebiarin aku sih Hun? Kenapa sih kamu harus bikin aku gila?" tanya Jongin lelah.

"Jongin, kamu salah..." jerit Sehun putus asa. "Tadi itu, poster Mick..."

Jongin tak mau mendengar lagi. Sekarang Sehun malah mengigau soal sesuatu yang tak masuk akal. Jongin menjambak-jambak rambutnya, lalu berbalik berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Sehun yang terduduk di jalan. Sehun bisa mendengar raungan Jongin, seperti serigala yang sedang terluka. Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Untuk membuat Jongin percaya pertama kali saja sudah membutuhkan usaha Sehun yang setengah mati, dan sekarang Sehun hampir tidak punya sisa tenaga lagi untuk membuatnya kembali percaya.

Sehun kembali terisak. Hatinya sakit mengingat perkataan Jongin tadi.

**TBC**

Hi guys ketemu lagi sama aku. Apa kabar kalian? Rrr maaf ya aku suka ngilang gini. Tiba-tiba update dan kemudian ngilang, kelakuan Jongin ngajakin aku teleportasi mulu sih wkwk.

Gimana chapter ini? Nyesek? Baper? Seneng? Atau…?

Jujur ya kalo aku pribadi seneng pas bagian si Jongin naroh lap diban dan kemudian si Sehun baru boleh duduk, anjr itu so sweet T—T aku juga pengen dikaya gituin Jong. Tapi pas ending rasanya pengen nangis. Pas banget tadi dengerin music dan ngeplay lagu Don't Go nya EXO. Kan makin sedih….

Mulai sekarang ga bakal ada ilang ilangan lagi. Soalnya aku udah ngetik sampe chapter 13 nih. Perkiraan end yah chapter 20 mungkin?

Btw yang punya bbm inivite aku bisa kali. Pengen banyakin kontak kpopers nih hehe 7E8A763B.

**Thanks to :**

**enchris.727 | auliavp | Icha | Kimoh1412 | Apelijo | YunYuliHun | JongOdult | mamasehun1214 | exolweareone9400 | VampireDPS | baekhyung | SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK | exobabyyhun | rytyatriaa c | Ilysmkji | kjinftosh | gladisoler4 | sukha1312 |**

Mind to review 'again'?


	12. Chapter 11

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

**CHAPTER ****11**

**KAI – SEHUN - CHANYEOL**

**GS/Gender Switch**

Taemin dan Wanda berpandangan cemas, tapi membiarkan Jongin mengamuk di gudang tempat mereka biasa berlatih. Jongin menendang apa pun yang dilihatnya. Wanda segera menahan tubuh Jongin saat dia mengincar drum milik Wanda. Taemin segera turun tangan membantunya.

"Jongin, tenang!" sahut Taemin yang bersusah payah mencegah Jongin menghancurkan speaker. Jongin tak mendengar apa pun. Dia hanya mendengar dengingan keras di kepalanya, yang membuatnya pusing berat, dan ingin menghancurkannya.

"Jongin, berhenti! BERHENTI!" teriak Wanda, lalu memegangi kedua tangan Jongin yang telah memukul-mukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan kalap. Jongin tidak berhenti menggeliat dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua temannya. Jongin tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa selain bunuh diri. Untuk sesaat selama beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin menemui kenyataan bahwa tak ada setitik pun kebahagiaan yang ditakdirkan padanya.

"Jongin!" sahut Wanda lagi, lalu detik berikutnya merasakan pelipisnya terhantam keras. Wanda barusan memukulnya, napasnya terengah-engah. Jongin terdiam sebentar, memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, lalu terduduk lemas di atas speaker. Matanya kosong. Pikirannya menerawang entah ke mana.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh... Aku pikir.. aku pikir, untuk sekali aja dalam hidup aku, aku akhirnya bisa bahagia... Bisa nyenengin orang... Ayah aku... tapi apa gunanya sekarang, hah, apa? Nggak ada yang pernah ngehargain aku... nggak ada satu orang pun yang bisa ngertiin aku..."

Taemin dan Wanda saling pandang, heran sekaligus cemas. Mereka kembali menatap Jongin yang seakan berbicara sendiri.

"Bahkan... orang-orang yang paling aku sayangin di dunia ini... ternyata nggak pernah sekali pun ngebalas perasaan aku...Aku nggak lebih dari seonggok sampah... Sampah yang nggak berguna... yang nggak menarik perhatian siapa pun... yang bagusnya cuma diludahin... dilecehin... ditinggalin..."

"Jongin, jangan berlebihan kayak gitu," kata Taemin, setengah ngeri mendengarkan kata-kata Jongin. Jongin mendelik kepada Taemin, lalu mendadak bangkit dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Tau apa kamu?" tanya Jongin bengis. "Tau apa kamu soal aku? Kamu bilang aku berlebihan? Kamu nggak tau apa-apa!" teriaknya lagi lalu sebuah pukulan melayang pada wajah Taemin. Wanda segera bergerak memisahkan Jongin dan Taemin yang sekarang sudah terduduk dengan bibir yang sobek. Taemin menyeka darah yang menetes dari mulutnya lalu memandang Jongin geram. Jongin tak peduli.

"Jongin, denger ya… emangnya salah siapa selama ini kita nggak tau apa-apa?" teriak Taemin kesal. Jongin menatap Taemin sejenak, lalu beralih ke Wanda yang sudah memandangnya lebih dahulu.

"Jong, Taemin bener. Selama beberapa tahun ini kamu nggak pernah cerita apa pun sama aku dan Taemin. Trus kenapa sekarang kita harus ngertiin kamu?" kata Wanda tenang. "Kalo kamu belum sadar juga, kita udah bertemen dari SMA, tapi ternyata kamu terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran kamu-nggakdisayang-sama-siapa-pun. Jongin! kamu nggak sadar dengan siapa kamu empat tahun ini bergaul?!"

Jongin bengong, menatap Taemin dan Wanda bergantian. Seakan baru tersadar dari mimpi yang panjang, Jongin mundur beberapa langkah sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya yang ikal.

"Sorry," kata Jongin setelah ia kembali terduduk lemas. "Sorry. Aku benar-benar... bego."

Wanda dan Taemin berpandangan, lalu bersama-sama menghampiri Jongin. Taemin mengempaskan dirinya ke sebelah Jongin, lalu menghela napas.

"Jadi, man, apa masalah kamu?" tanyanya tanpa memandang Jongin. Wanda tersenyum menatap kedua temannya itu, lalu ikut mengambil tempat di samping Jongin. Wanda melirik arlojinya.

"Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum manggung," kata Wanda. "Semoga permasalahan kamu bisa dipadetin jadi beberapa jam aja."

Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menatap kedua temannya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku rupanya dulu bener-bener bego," sesalnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan," kata Taemin segera sambil mengelus ujung bibirnya. "Ternyata si bego ini akhirnya menyadari kebegoannya... walaupun membutuhkan sedikit pengorbanan..." Wanda dan Jongin berpandangan geli.

.

.

.

"Sehun, udah dong, jangan nangis terus," Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga menghibur Sehun yang sudah menangis semalaman. "Ibu nanyain terus tuh." Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia tetap menangis tanpa suara sambil memandang ke luar jendela, berharap Jongin memanjat jendela itu dan tersenyum kepadanya. Chanyeol menggeleng putus asa.

"Sehun, kamu harus makan. Kamu udah semaleman nggak makan. Ntar kamu sakit," kata Chanyeol lagi sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi bistik kepada Sehun. Sehun bergeming, membuat Chanyeol semakin putus asa. Semalam Jongin tak pulang, dan yang dilakukan Sehun hanyalah menangis sambil menatap jendela seperti ini. Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Sehun," Chanyeol menarik dagu Sehun sehingga menghadapnya. Chanyeol terkejut melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat dan matanya yang bengkak. Tubuh Sehun juga terasa seperti bara. Sehun demam. Sehun menatap kosong Chanyeol sebentar -membuat hati Chanyeol pedih- lalu kembali menatap jendela. Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu melangkah besar-besar menuju motornya setelah memberitahu Ibu soal keadaan Sehun. Hanya satu tempat Jongin biasa bersembunyi. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah akan mengakhiri ini sekarang juga.

.

.

"Duitnya mau kamu pake apaan sih, Jong?" tanya Taemin saat mereka menghitung bayaran yang mereka terima setelah manggung semalam. Jongin sadar bahwa dia belum memberitahu Wanda dan Taemin perihal sekolah penerbangannya. Setelah menerima pandangan curiga dari kedua temannya, Jongin memutuskan untuk memberitahu mereka.

"Wuah, keren amat!" sahut Taemin bersemangat. "Kamu kumpulin duit sendiri?" Jongin mengangguk sementara Taemin bersorak lagi mengagumi Jongin.

"Kamu belum kasih tau orangtua kamu?" tanya Wanda.

"Mereka pasti ngetawain aku," kata Jongin skeptis.

"Pantesan kamu selama ini giat banget nyari order!" sahut Taemin, rupanya tak mendengar percakapan Wanda dan Jongin.

"Nih, jatah aku, buat kamu aja," Wanda menyerahkan uang hasil pembagian kepada Jongin yang melongo. "Aku pinjemin deh," sambung Wanda lagi.

"Wah, thanks banget, Nda." kata Jongin sambil menyelipkan uang itu ke saku bajunya.

"Um... punya aku juga deh," setelah beberapa saat, lalu menyurukkan uangnya ke tangan Jongin. Jongin nyengir.

"Wah, thanks. Aku bener-bener butuh ini. Ntar kapan-kapan aku balikin." Jongin sudah merasa lebih baik sejak semalam, setelah menceritakan semua permasalahannya kepada Taemin dan Wanda. Jongin mendapatkan banyak masukan dari mereka. Dan Jongin memutuskan untuk tetap meneruskan cita-citanya, entah itu akan membuat bangga siapa pun atau tidak.

Baru ketika Jongin merasa lebih baik, pintu gudang menjeblak terbuka, dan Jongin mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana. Seketika darah di tubuh Jongin menggelegak.

"Ngapain-" Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Chanyeol sudah menyerangnya. Jongin dapat merasakan pelipisnya berdenyup keras. Wanda dan Taemin hanya bengong melihat kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat ini.

"Kamu..." Chanyeol menyerang Jongin lagi sebelum dia sempat berdiri, kali ini pipi kanannya. "...emang...," kata Chanyeol lagi sambil menyerang pipi kirinya. "BEGO!" sahut Chanyeol, dan Jongin terkapar di lantai. Chanyeol terengah-engah, tak menyadari perbuatannya sampai dia melihat Jongin tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai gudang. Jongin bangkit dengan cepat, menyeka darah dari mulutnya sembarangan, lalu dengan tatapan membunuh dia menyerang Chanyeol yang tak sempat berkutik. Giliran Chanyeol yang diserang membabi buta oleh Jongin. Dengan segera Chanyeol terkapar, tanpa bisa bangkit lagi. Jongin menatap Chanyeol benci, lalu membungkuk di atasnya yang terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Kamu pikir-"

"Sehun sakit!" jerit Chanyeol memotong kata-kata Jongin.

Jongin terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum licik. "Aku nggak peduli. Bukannya dia udah punya kamu?"

"GOBLOK!" sahut Chanyeol, darahnya memuncrat ke wajah Jongin. "Dia cuma mau kamu! Jongin!" Jongin menatap Chanyeol ragu, lalu teringat bahwa dia tak ingin percaya apa pun lagi.

"Jangan bilang kalo kamu mau ngibulin aku lagi, karna-"

"Aku nggak bohong!" sahut Chanyeol susah payah, dia hampir menelan giginya yang patah. "Dia sekarang nggak mau makan, dia nggak mau apa pun semenjak kamu pergi! Dia sakit, Jong! Kalo kamu pikir aku bohong, kamu pulang, trus kamu liat gimana keadaannya di kamar kamu! Dia kayak mayat hidup!"

"Kamu bohong!" jerit Jongin kalap. Dihentakkannya kepala Chanyeol sehingga belakang kepala Chanyeol membentur lantai. "Kalian cuma mau ngibulin aku lagi!"

"Kenapa kamu pikir aku capek-capek ke sini ngasih tau kamu? Kalo aku mau, aku nggak bakal nyuruh kamu pulang! Tapi ini demi Sehun, satu-satunya alasan dia tetep hidup itu kamu!" sahut Chanyeol lagi. "Kamu pikir aku seneng apa, denger aku sendiri ngomong kayak gini?"

"Tapi kemaren... kemaren... kamu sama dia-"

"Jangan bego!" teriak Chanyeol. "Itu cuma kecelakaan! Sehun jatuh nimpa aku waktu dia masang poster -ah, udahlah! Sana cepet pergi! Nanti juga kamu tau!"

Jongin perlahan melepaskan Chanyeol, mundur dan memandang Chanyeol yang masih terbaring lemah. Jongin melirik kedua temannya yang sama-sama menyuruhnya pergi. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, Jongin berlari pergi walaupun dengan wajah bimbang. Chanyeol mengempaskan kepalanya ke lantai, membiarkan kepalanya berdenyut gila-gilaan, lalu memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tidak akan menyangka dirinya akan berbuat seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasakan kelegaan yang amat sangat. Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi, lalu menoleh ke arah kedua teman Jongin.

"Halo," sapanya, disambut cengiran Taemin dan Wanda. Taemin dan Wanda buru-buru menghampiri Chanyeol saat Chanyeol berusaha bangun.

"Kamu baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Wanda sambil membantu Chanyeol duduk.

"Cariin obat buat muntah dong," kata Chanyeol. "Kayaknya gigi aku ketelen, nih."

.

.

.

Jongin tak tahu apa yang membuatnya kembali ke rumah ini. Perkataan Chanyeol tentang Sehun sangat tidak masuk akal. Sehun kemarin sudah melakukan hal yang sangat buruk di mata Jongin, dan tidak mungkin hal itu cuma kecelakaan. Dan Sehun tidak mungkin jatuh sakit begitu saja hanya karna ditinggal oleh sampah semacam Jongin. Jongin seketika sangat membenci dirinya sendiri, mengapa dengan mudah terkena hasutan Chanyeol. Jongin bersumpah akan membunuh Chanyeol saat dia kembali ke gudang nanti. Tapi Jongin tidak langsung berbalik pergi. Dia berdiri tepat di balik jendela kamarnya sendiri, menimbang-nimbang. Jongin benar-benar ingin pergi, tapi Jongin juga ingin melihat Sehun lagi. Jongin melangkah hati-hati, lalu mengintip ke dalam kamar. Jongin tecekat. Sehun tampak terbaring lemas di kasurnya, tidur, dengan tiang infus di sebelahnya.

Di luar kesadarannya, Jongin sudah melompat masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Jongin menahan napas saat melihat wajah Sehun yang cantik, tapi sepucat salju. Matanya bengkak dan meninggalkan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya. Jongin juga bisa melihat bekas air mata yang sudah mengering di pipi Sehun. Jongin terpancing di tempatnya sambil melihat Sehun, ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. Di atas tempat tidurnya, sebuah poster super besar Mick Jagger terpasang miring.

Jongin jadi teringat saat Sehun mengatakan sesuatu kemarin. Tadi itu, poster, Mick... dan ucapan Chanyeol tadi 'Itu cuma kecelakaan! Sehun jatuh nimpa aku waktu dia masang poster'.Jongin mendengus dan menjambak rambutnya. Dia tertawa pedih, tak percaya pada apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Dia membuat Sehun seperti ini hanya karna salah memahami bahwa dia sedang bermesraan dengan Chanyeol... yang ternyata hanya sebuah kecelakaan saat memasang poster... Jongin membenci dirinya sendiri. Sangat benci, sehingga dia bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Jongin?" tanya seseorang, membuat Jongin tersentak. Ibu. Dia sedang menatap Jongin keheranan dari ambang pintu. Jongin balas memandangnya nyalang.

"Dokter bilang dia nggak apa-apa. Cuma masuk angin dan pilek karna kehujanan, terus dipasang infus karna dari kemaren nggak mau makan. Nggak apa-apa kok," tambah Ibu lagi, setelah melihat ekspresi Jongin yang khawatir. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap Sehun lagi. Jongin membuka mulut, bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu, lalu menutupnya lagi.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri," kata Ibu lagi, membuat Jongin menatapnya heran. "Jaga dia ya, Ibu mau bikin bubur dulu."

Ibu lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih melongo. Jongin tak tahu Ibu tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun. Mendadak Sehun bergerak, membuat Jongin bersiap untuk kabur. Jongin sudah melakukan hal buruk kepadanya, dan Jongin merasa tak cukup berharga lagi untuk Sehun.

"Jongin?" sahut Sehun lemah, dan langkah Jongin terhenti di bingkai jendela. Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sehun yang sudah memandangnya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Sehun. Jongin ingin sekali menghapusnya, tapi dia tak yakin apa Sehun sudah memaafkan segala kelakuan Jongin kemarin.

"Jong, jangan hukum aku lagi," kata Sehun lirih. "Aku mohon." Mendengar kata-kata itu, Jongin benar-benar merasa dirinya sebagai sampah yang tak berharga. Sehun bahkan masih mengharapkannya setelah apa yang dilakukannya kemarin.

"Kenapa kamu nggak benci aku, Hun?" tanya Jongin lemah. "Aku udah salah kemarin. Kenapa kamu nggak benci aku?"

"Aku nggak bisa benci sama kamu."

"Harusnya kamu benci sama aku! Harusnya kamu tinggalin aku! Aku berhak menerima itu! Semua tuduhan nggak berdasar itu-"

"Jongin," Sehun memotong kata-kata Jongin. "Kamu mungkin bisa ninggalin aku, tapi aku nggak bisa."

"Bisa-bisanya kamu ngomong kayak gitu!" sahut Jongin marah. "Aku cuma ngerasa nggak pantes ada di deket kamu! Aku tuh hina, dan kamu nggak seharusnya bersama orang kayak aku! Kamu berhak dapet orang yang lebih baik!"

Sehun terisak dan Jongin harus menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk memeluk Sehun. "Jongin, aku mohon," kata Sehun lagi. "Minta maaf juga cukup."

"Nggak cukup dengan minta maaf!" sahut Jongin lagi. "Aku harusnya mati atau gimana! Aku bahkan nggak cukup bagus untuk bernapas di udara yang sama dengan kamu!"

"Jongin, aku nggak pernah bilang kalo aku lah yang baik. Kemaren aku sempet putus asa, aku sempet berpikir kalo aku akan ngelupain kamu. Aku juga lemah. Aku nggak bisa meyakinkan kamu. Aku berpikir bakal kehilangan kamu selamanya. Nggak apa-apa kalo itu emang kesalahanku. Tapi aku nggak tau apa aku bakal bertahan hidup dengan kenyataan itu cuma salah paham!" sahut Sehun, air matanya berurai.

Jongin tidak pernah merasakan penyesalan yang seperti ini. Penyesalan yang membuatnya ingin kembali ke masa lalu, untuk memercayai Sehun sepenuhnya tanpa pernah menyangsikannya. Jongin menatap Sehun yang sudah duluan menatapnya.

"Sini," kata Sehun lembut sambil merentangkan tangannya. Jongin memandang tangan itu beberapa saat, berpikir bahwa dia tidak berhak menyentuhnya. "Ayo, minta maaf," kata Sehun lagi. Jongin merasa semua persendiannya melemas. Dengan langkah pelan, dia bergerak menuju Sehun sambil bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyangsikan Sehun lagi seumur hidupnya. Jongin terduduk di samping Sehun yang mengacak rambut Jongin penuh sayang.

"Maafin aku, Sehun," kata Jongin meremas punggung tangan Sehun, tak bisa membendung air matanya. "Aku bener-bener... aku bener-bener..."

"Sshh," kata Sehun. "Dimaafin. Sekarang, tolong jangan ke mana-mana sementara aku tidur." Jongin menyaksikan Sehun yang tertidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya, damai seperti peri. Jongin mencium punggung tangan Sehun, yang sedari tadi tak dilepasnya. Jongin tak akan ke mana-mana lagi, bahkan saat Sehun tertidur.

**TBC**

Lega ga kan lega? Mereka udah baikan nih hehe. So sweet banget pas yang terakhir ini T_T

Btw aku punya kabar gembira buat kalian /alah/ aku udah selesai ngeremake novel ini hehe dan ga bakal nyampe 20 chap. Terus end di chap berapa? Yah itu kejutan aja ya buat kalian nanti wkwk

Kalo kalian punya saran novel bagus, dan cocok diremake buat diganti jadi kaihun. Bilang aja ya direview. Soalnya aku mau ngeremake novel lagi, kalo yang ini udah end tentunya.

Buat reader ff 'Back' maaf ya sementara aku telantarin dulu. Soalnya ga ada ide nih buat ngelanjutin ;;-;; atau ada yang berminat mau kerja sama bareng aku buat ngelanjutin ff itu?

Terakhir. Makasih buat semua review kalian. Walopun aku cuman bantu ngeremake novel ini tapi aku seneng karna banyak juga yang suka sama ceritanya ;;

See you next chap!

**Thanks to:**

**mamasehun1214 | sukha1312 | SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK | exolweareone9400 | kjinftosh | rytyatriaa | Yessi94esy | VampireDPS | Kimoh1412 | Icha | MinnieWW | Apelijo | Lovekaihun | Namekaihun | obsanie | sehunskai | HaeSan | esazame | JongOdult **


	13. Chapter 12

**SUMMER BREEZE**

**[REMAKE; Novel by Orizuka]**

** CHAPTER ****12**

**KAI – SEHUN - CHANYEOL**

**GS/Gender Switch**

"KENAPA kamu?" tanya Ayah begitu melihat Chanyeol yang babak belur. Jongin baru akan bicara ketika Chanyeol bergumam ringan,

"Abis kena pukul preman kampus." Jongin melongo sementara Ayah mengernyitkan dahinya. Saat ini, mereka semua sedang makan malam. Hanya Sehun yang tidak ikut karna masih sedikit demam.

"Apa mereka cari gara-gara?" tanya Ayah tak suka.

"Biasalah," Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang menggigit ayam gorengnya dengan buas. "Alasan nggak jelas."

"Apa kamu yakin preman-preman itu nggak dikirim sama seseorang?" tanya Ayah lagi, ada nada curiga pada suaranya, membuat Jongin emosi.

"Maksud Ayah?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum Jongin sempat membuka mulut.

"Sebentar lagi kan turnamen," Ayah mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa tau ada yang mau ngerjain timmu."

Chanyeol tertawa geli selama beberapa saat. "Mana ada yang begituan, Yah! Itu kan cuma pertandingan."

"Jangan ngeremehin yang begituan Ri," kata Ayah tegas. "Ayah pernah liat tawuran cuma karna tim-nya kalah. Dan ada yang mati." Hening sejenak di meja makan. Jongin tahu, Ayah tadi meliriknya tepat setelah selesai berbicara.

"Tenang Yah," Chanyeol memecah kesunyian. "Aku bakal hati-hati. Dan menang juga."

"Semoga aja," kata Ayah kemudian diam lagi.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang tampak sudah kembali makan. Jongin tahu, Chanyeol tidak pandai berkelahi, dan kalah di setiap perkelahian dengan siapa pun. Tapi Jongin tak akan menyangsikan kemampuannya bermain basket. Jongin juga menyadari selama makan malam, atau tepatnya, setelah dia memberitahu soal pekerjaannya kepada Ayah, Ayah tak pernah lagi mengajaknya berbicara. Jongin tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Sehun, bahwa Ayah sudah tua, hanya mengetahui bahwa Jongin adalah anak yang nakal dan tak bisa apa-apa selain mempermalukan nama keluarga, juga diramalkan menjadi penyebab kematian Ayah. Jongin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya lagi dengan mantap. Dia merasakan tangannya dingin.

"Yah," kata Jongin membuat aktivitas semua orang terhenti. Ayah, Ibu, dan Chanyeol menatapnya heran. "Kayaknya kita perlu bicara."

Ayah begitu terkejut sehingga sendoknya melayang jatuh ke piringnya. Chanyeol melongo dengan parah, sementara Ibu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Selama beberapa menit, tak ada yang berbicara. Jongin menatap Ayah pasrah.

"Ya udah kalo nggak bisa," katanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan.

"Nggak, nggak," kata Ayah tiba-tiba, membuat Jongin kehilangan napsu makannya. "Setelah makan. Di kamar Ayah."

Setelah Ayah bicara demikian, tak seorang pun lagi berniat untuk meneruskan makan. Ayah beranjak dari kursinya lalu masuk ke kamar dengan wajah tegang. Jongin melirik kepada Chanyeol dan Ibu yang juga tegang, air muka mereka mengatakan agar Jongin tak usah mencari gara-gara.

"Tenang, Bu," kata Jongin, lalu mengikuti Ayah masuk ke kamar. Jongin mendapati Ayah sedang duduk di kursi rias Ibu, menghadapnya. Jongin terpancang di tempat sejenak.

"Nah, apa yang mau kamu omongin? Semoga bukan kamu kehilangan kerja, terus kamu mau minta duit sama Ayah," kata Ayah ketus.

Jongin menatap ayahnya tak percaya, lalu berusaha mengendalikan diri. Jongin tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini hanya karna termakan omelan Ayah.

"Yah...," kata Jongin, tapi selanjutnya, tak sepatah kata pun lagi keluar dari mulutnya. Tenggorokan Jongin serasa tersumbat.

"Ya ampun, Jongin, apa kamu habis bunuh anak orang? Iya, kan? Iya, kan? Jawab!" sahut Ayah dengan wajah ngeri. Dia sekarang berdiri dan mendekati Jongin. Jongin menggeleng cepat, menghindari Ayah yang akan segera memukulnya.

"Bukan Yah, bukan itu!" sahut Jongin sementara Ayah terus mengejarnya.

"Lalu apa? APA, JONG?" sahut Ayah lagi, berhenti mengejarnya untuk mengurut dadanya.

Jongin berhenti, lalu memandang Ayah yang segera duduk di kasur untuk menenangkan diri. Jongin menyingkirkan rasa takutnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Ayah. Ayah tampak kesakitan karna jantungnya. Jongin menatapnya sedih. Ayah sudah terlalu tua. Jongin tak bisa lagi mempermainkannya. Sehun benar. Selama ini, Jongin terus-terusan menyalahkan Ayah yang tak pernah menyayanginya. Padahal harusnya Jongin bisa mengerti Ayah, dan menjadi apa yang diinginkannya. Jongin terlalu egois untuk itu. Jongin 'senang' membuat Ayah marah. Jongin jatuh berlutut di depan Ayah, yang langsung melongo. Jongin menarik napas, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Tenggorokan Jongin benar-benar tersekat, seolah mengatakan satu kata saja akan membuat air matanya mengucur keluar. Jongin memandang sosok tua itu, yang masih melongo melihatnya.

"Kenap-"

"Tolong, Yah," kata Jongin, akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan suara. "Tolong, maafin aku." Ayah tambah melongo. Dia membuka-tutup mulutnya bingung. Selama beberapa menit, Ayah hanya menatapnya tanpa bersuara. "Aku janji nggak akan pernah ngecewain Ayah lagi," Jongin besusah payah menahan air matanya. Entah mengapa saat ini dia menjadi sangat sentimentil. "Aku janji." Ayah berusaha mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi tak kunjung keluar. Dia hanya bisa memandang Jongin yang sudah menunduk lama, kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Sudah, Jong," kata Ayah, seperti lelah dan tak percaya.

"Yah, aku serius!" sahut Jongin. "Suatu saat nanti aku bakal bikin Ayah bangga! Suatu saat nanti aku bakal jadi anak yang bisa Ayah banggain!"

Jongin hampir berteriak dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh renta Ayah, tapi tak dilakukannya. Jongin hanya diam di tempat, menahan segala emosinya, dan menepis pikiran bahwa tidak seharusnya dia meminta maaf karna sepertinya tidak berguna. Sampai kapan pun, Jongin akan tetap dicap sebagai anak yang memalukan, sekuat apa pun usahanya. Ayah terdiam, tampak setengah-terharu setengah-bimbang bagi Jongin. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Ayah terangkat, membuat Jongin mengelakkan kepalanya karna menyangka akan kena pukul. Tapi ternyata, Ayah malah menepuk pundaknya.

"Ayah tau kamu bisa," Ayah terdengar lelah. "Sekarang sana, panggil Ibu. Minta dia bawain obat Ayah." Jongin melongo untuk beberapa detik, lalu segera tersadar. Jongin bangkit berdiri, memandang Ayah yang tampak enggan memandangnya balik, lalu melangkah ke pintu dengan seulas senyum pada bibirnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar Ayah, Jongin mendapati Chanyeol dan Ibu menatapnya cemas. Chanyeol mungkin tidak begitu kentara, tapi Jongin yakin Chanyeol tadi berharap melihat sedikit luka di wajah Jongin.

"Bu, Ayah, obat," kata Jongin tak jelas, lalu bergerak menuju gazebo dengan langkah seperti zombie. Tangannya mengelus pundak tempat Ayah menepuknya tadi. Jongin yakin, hidupnya akan terasa jauh lebih mudah setelah ini.

.

.

"Yang bener?" teriak Sehun girang esoknya, setelah Jongin menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"Jadi, kamu udah baikan sama Om?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tak jelas, yang segera dipukul oleh Sehun. "Jawab dong yang bener! Nggak usah pake gengsi gitu," tegur Sehun disambut cengiran Jongin. Sehun sangat senang melihat Jongin yang sekarang tampak jauh lebih bahagia. Jongin meluruskan duduknya di samping Sehun, matanya menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Selama ini aku bener-bener bego. Nggak dewasa. Seneng nyalahin orang lain. Seneng nyusahin orang lain. Seneng buat orang lain khawatir," kata Jongin seolah membuat pengakuan dosa. Jongin terdiam sebentar untuk mengambil napas. Sehun membiarkannya. Sehun ingin mendengarkan Jongin. "Udah terlalu banyak orang-orang yang jadi sasaranku. Ayah. Ibu. Wanda. Taemin. Luhan. Semua orang," lanjut Jongin, lalu menoleh kepada Sehun. "Kamu."

"Selalu. Selalu nyalahin semua orang, tanpa pernah berpikir kalau setengahnya atau lebih adalah kesalahanku juga. Nggak pernah berpikir jernih, selalu bertindak berdasarkan apa yang aku liat. Mungkin karna, yah, karna aku nggak pernah bisa percaya lagi sama kata hati aku. Kamu tau, kan, aku udah berhenti berharap sejak lama," kata Jongin lagi. "Tapi mulai sekarang, aku bakal coba lagi untuk berharap, dan semoga aja, harapanku bisa terwujud, supaya aku bisa percaya lagi sama kata hati aku. Omonganku aneh nggak Hun?" tanya Jongin ke arah Sehun, yang tersenyum.

"Nggak, kok," Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. "Kalo begini caranya, kamu bisa menang lomba pidato antar-RT." Jongin nyengir lebar, lalu mempererat genggamannya.

"Kamu tau, Sehun," kata Jongin kemudian. "Semua ini, semua perubahan ini, semuanya karna kamu. Kamu yang membuka hati aku, kamu yang... yang begitu sabarnya nemenin aku, bahkan bertahan di saat aku bener-bener kacau. Aku nggak tau keajaiban apa lagi yang bisa bikin aku lebih bahagia dari ini."

Sehun tergelak. "Oke, sekarang yang aku tau, kamu tukang gombal."

"Aku nggak gombal," kata Jongin cepat-cepat. "Yah, sedikit sih, di bagian akhir..." Sehun pasang tampang cemberut. Jongin tertawa kecil. "Bener kok, Hun," kata Jongin lagi, matanya menatap Sehun serius. "Berkat kamu, semua bebanku terangkat. Kamu bener-bener seorang malaikat penyelamat bagi aku."

Sehun tersenyum sesaat, tapi lantas memandang Jongin bimbang. "Tapi Jong, masih ada yang belum kamu selesaiin." Jongin memandang Sehun heran, wajahnya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Chanyeol," kata Sehun lagi.

Jongin kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Didengarnya Chanyeol menutup pintu depan dan suara motor dinyalakan. Jelas dia akan berangkat ke kampus untuk berlatih basket. "Kamu tenang aja, Hun," kata Jongin kemudian. "Kami bakal baik-baik aja kok." Tapi Sehun tahu, Jongin sendiri tak yakin dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Nice shot!" seru Suho ketika Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Kris memandang Chanyeol tidak suka, sementara Chanyeol tidak mengacuhkannya dan berjalan ke bangku untuk mengambil handuk. Chanyeol sedang mengelap wajahnya ketika Kris mendekatinya.

"Kamu nggak ambil serius kata-kata aku kemaren rupanya," kata Kris sambil berpura-pura minum untuk menghindari tatapan curiga Suho.

"Buat apa?" tantang Chanyeol.

Kris terdiam, dan Chanyeol dapat melihat dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gemetar. "Denger, aku butuh ini, oke?" katanya dengan nada mengancam. "Kalo kamu pikir ini cuma sekadar turnamen, ini bukan buat aku. Aku bener-bener butuh main di turnamen ini."

"Kenapa?" balas Chanyeol ketus. "Oh, tunggu. Jangan dijawab. Aku rasa aku tau kenapa. Ini karna Luhan, kan?"

"Bukan," sahut Kris dingin sambil melirik Luhan yang sedang duduk di bangku penonton.

"Ini soal hidup dan mati aku."

"Oh, jadi kalo kamu nggak ikut final, kamu bakal menggelepar, trus mati, gitu?" sindir Chanyeol, lalu terkekeh.

"Kamu tau kan, Ayah aku mantan petinggi basket terkenal," sergah Kris. "Kalo aku nggak main, aku nggak akan bisa dilirik manajer tim-tim besar! Dan Ayah aku bakal bunuh aku!"

Chanyeol menatap Kris galak. "Sejak kapan kamu jadi pengecut gini, heh?" sahut Chanyeol. Wajahnya hanya berjarak tiga senti dari wajah Kris. "Sekarang kamu minta belas kasihan aku untuk main di final cuma karna kamu takut sama Ayah kamu?"

Kris tampak terhina sesaat, tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Dia kembali mengeluarkan wajah liciknya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol sehingga mereka sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa mili saja.

"Aku udah minta sama kamu baik-baik, bahkan ngasih tau alasan kenapa aku pengen banget final ini, tapi kamu kayaknya terlalu sombong. Jangan salahin aku kalo terjadi apa-apa nantinya. Inget itu," ancam Kris, lalu bergerak pergi.

"Kalo kamu emang pengen banget, kenapa kamu nggak berusaha?" sahut Chanyeol kesak.

Kris tak menjawabnya. Dia berjalan kembali ke lapangan, sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit di lututnya yang sudah setahun ini menderanya.

.

.

.

Jongin merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Hari ini, sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi padanya, pada hidup dan cita-citanya. Jongin sudah mendaftarkan diri sebagai siswa sekolah penerbangan di Deraya Flying School di bandara Halim Perdana Kusuma. Tadi pagi setelah kuliah, Jongin mengecek persediaan uang di ATM-nya. Ternyata sudah cukup untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Jongin telah mengambil formulir, mengisinya dengan penuh gairah, lalu diam-diam membubuhkan tanda tangan Ayah yang sudah lama dipalsukannya. Besok, Jongin akan melakukan serangkaian tes kesehatan. Jongin yakin dirinya cukup sehat, kecuali keadaan paru-parunya yang sudah memburuk karna rokok. Tes kesehatan ini diperlukan untuk mendapatkan Student Pilot Permit dari pihak Deraya. Jongin mengempaskan kepalanya ke atas bantal dan membayangkan dirinya menerbangkan sebuah pesawat jet. Jongin melakukan beberapa manuver, membuat semua orang yang menonton di bawahnya berdecak. Jongin menemukan keluarganya di antara orang-orang itu, dan dari langit, Jongin bisa dengan jelas melihat Ayah yang tersenyum bangga. Jongin membuka matanya lagi. Jongin tak pernah sesemangat ini dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Keseluruhan tes berjalan dengan sangat melelahkan. Jongin tak tahu apakan dia bisa lulus atau tidak. Pada saat tes kesehatan tadi, Jongin melihat dokter mengernyitkan dahinya saat mengecek paru-paru Jongin melalui stetoskop -dan mungkin akan lebih tercengang dengan hasil rontgen nanti. Mengenai luka-luka di wajah Jongin yang seperti menjelaskan bahwa Jongin adalah preman terminal, jelas dokter itu tidak begitu terkesan. Jongin sampai lelah karna tes yang berlangsung sangat lama itu.

Sekarang, Jongin tinggal menunggu hasil tes kesehatan itu, sambil menyesali hobi merokoknya, karna bisa saja hal itu menjadi penghambat cita-citanya. Nanti setelah Jongin mendapatkan hasil tes yang baik, baru Jongin akan diperbolehkan untuk mendapatkan Student Pilot Permit. Sebelum itu, harus melakukan tes bahasa Inggris dulu dan Jongin yakin untuk hal yang satu ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah, Jongin tak bisa menurunkan otot bibirnya. Semua orang di bus disenyuminya. Dia sangat bahagia sekarang, mengetahui cita-citanya tinggal selangkah lagi. Jongin membayangkan akan mengajak Sehun terbang ke tempat-tempat romantis di seluruh dunia.

Jongin terduduk tegang saat tiba-tiba, dia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sehun sudah terlalu lama berada di Indonesia. Dia pasti akan pulang beberapa hari lagi, dan Jongin tidak menyadarinya. Atau mungkin saja Sehun pulang hari ini, Jongin tidak tahu lagi. Jongin memukul kepalanya, menyesali kebodohannya karna selama ini tidak pernah bertanya pada Sehun. Di sisa perjalanan, Jongin berharap-harap cemas Sehun masih di rumah. Ketika sampai, Jongin melihat rumahnya sepi dan gelap. Tak sorang pun ada di sana. Kalap, Jongin menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya, tapi tak ada yang menyahut. Jongin menjambak rambutnya. Tidak mungkin Sehun pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Mungkinkah, mungkinkah Sehun sengaja tidak memberitahunya untuk membiarkannya pergi ke Deraya tanpa beban? Jongin kembali menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya keras-keras, darahnya sudah mencapai kepalanya.

"Kalo begitu caranya ngetok pintu, yang ada pintunya jebol," kata Chanyeol dari belakang Jongin.

Jongin berbalik, lalu mendapati Chanyeol sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Chanyeol melewatinya untuk membuka pintu sementara di belakangnya, tampak Ibu yang sedang mengangkut turun belanjaan, Ayah yang sedang mengunci mobil, dan Sehun yang sedang tertawa-tawa sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan. Entah harus lega atau kesal, Jongin hanya bergeming di tempatnya semula. Ibu melewatinya bingung, Ayah juga, tapi Sehun berhenti di depan Jongin melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang lentik di depan wajah Jongin.

"Jongin? Kenap-"

"Sini," kata Jongin dingin, lalu menarik tangan Sehun ke luar rumah dan membawanya ke taman. Sehun sendiri menatap punggung Jongin bingung. "Ada apa sih?"

"Kamu mau bilang, atau kamu sengaja nunggu aku lupa, trus tiba-tiba mati shock waktu tau kamu harus pulang ke Amerika mendadak?" sahut Jongin keras. Sehun terdiam sesaat, tatapannya berubah sedih. Sehun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin menyipitkan matanya curiga, lalu menghela napas.

"Ya ampun, kamu udah mau pulang. Iya, kan?" sahut Jongin lagi. "Kamu habis belanja buat oleh-oleh, ya kan? Kamu udah mau pulang, kan?"

Sehun membiarkan Jongin berteriak-teriak. Sehun sebenarnya tak ingin membuat Jongin sedih, tapi bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat, rencananya untuk pulang pasti akan diketahui Jongin. "Dan aku orang terakhir yang tau," dengus Jongin kesal. "Hebat banget."

"Jongin, aku... aku sebenernya... nggak mau pulang, kamu tau, kan?"

"Terus kenapa kamu pulang?" sambar Jongin cepat. "Orangtuaku... Mereka pengen nyariin aku universitas di sana... Aku harus ngurusin surat-suratku..." Jongin berhenti berteriak untuk berpikir. Sehun memang sudah lulus SMA, dan harus mencari universitas.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas ide gila di otak Jongin. "Kenapa nggak di sini?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku juga pengennya begitu, jangan pikir aku nggk pernah kepikiran itu," Sehun mendesah. "Tapi orangtuaku nggak ngebolehin. Mereka pengen aku sekolah di Amerika."

"Terus?" kata Jongin sinis. "Kamu pikir gimana dengan kita? Kamu mau pergi lagi ke Amerika sana, sekolah selama lima tahunan, terus aku? Jadi apa yang udah kita lakuin selama ini, sia-sia

aja? Kita ketemu buat berpisah lagi?"

"Jongin, kita udah pernah dipisahin sepuluh tahun sebelumnya," kata Sehun, terdengar lelah. "Lima tahun aja, apa susahnya? Lagi pula, jangan pernah berpikir kalo aku seneng pisah lagi sama kamu."

Jongin tahu dia memercayai kata-kata Sehun, tapi berpisah lagi dengannya jauh lebih sulit daripada menerimanya dulu. Jongin sudah mulai terbiasa hidup dengan Sehun di sisinya, dan sekarang Jongin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun harus pergi lagi dari sisinya.

"Kita bisa telepon-teleponan. Kita bisa saling e-mail, line, skype. Kita bisa saling mengunjungi kalo lagi liburan," kata Sehun lagi.

"Nggak akan sama," Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ekspresinya berubah murung.

"Denger," kata Sehun sabar. "Itu satu-satunya cara supaya kita bisa terus bareng. Kecuali kalo kamu mau ngelupain aku aja." Jongin menatap Sehun marah, merasa kata-katanya barusan tidak masuk akal. Sehun tersenyum, lalu membelai lembut pipi Jongin.

"Jongin, ini cuma cobaan kecil buat kita. Kecil aja. Dan nggak mungkin kita nggak bisa melewatinya. Ya, kan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Jongin menatap Sehun, lalu seolah ada kekuatan yang menyihirnya, kepalanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya Jongin tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun akan pergi, tapi Jongin mempelajari sesuatu dari Sehun. Dia telah dewasa di banyak hal, bahkan jauh lebih dewasa dari Jongin yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Jongin harus menerima bahwa Sehun juga mempunyai cita-cita, dan mempunyai orangtua yang harus dibuat bangga. Sehun tersenyum, lalu merengkuh Jongin dan memeluknya. Sebenarnya, Jongin tak menginginkan ini, karna ini seperti pelukan terakhir baginya. Entah mengapa, Jongin merasakan firasat itu, tapi dia tidak membicarakannya dengan Sehun. Jongin membiarkan Sehun memeluknya untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa tuh?" tanya Jongin kemudian, melirik ke arah bungkusan yang masih dibawa Sehun.

"Oh," Sehun melepaskan Jongin dan mengacungkan bungkusan itu kepadanya. "Untuk juara yang bakal jadi pilot." Jongin nyengir kaku, lalu mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Sebuah pigura besar berisi fotonya dan Sehun yang dibuat di mal, yang ternyata sudah diperbesar sedemikian rupa. "Um... aku harap sih, itu jadi pigura pertama yang pernah ada di kamar kamu," kata Sehun hati-hati.

"Pastinya," kata Jongin membuat senyum Sehun merekah. Jongin memandangi foto itu sesaat, lalu detik berikutnya wajahnya murung lagi. "Jadi," katanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Kapan kamu pulang?"

"Lusa, setelah pertandingan Chanyeol," jawab Sehun pelan.

"Kamu nonton ya? Abis itu, anterin aku ke bandara."

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Sehun memandangnya sedih, karna tahu Jongin merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Sehun benci berpisah dengan Jongin. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia yakin tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada hubungan mereka.

"Jongin," kata Sehun membuat Jongin berhenti melamun. "Mau nggak kamu janji sama aku?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan alis bertaut.

"Apa?"

"Janji ya, kamu udah baikan sama Chanyeol sebelum aku pulang. Janji, Jong." Jongin hanya menatap Sehun, tanpa memberikan jawaban.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun di sofa ketika Ayah membangunkannya. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian menganga seolah tak percaya tadi Ayah yang membangunkannya.

"Bangun, Jong, udah siang. Ayah mau nonton berita," kata Ayah sambil sembarangan menempatkan pantatnya di sebelah Jongin.

Jongin melongo menatap Ayah, tapi bergeser memberikan tempat baginya. Detik berikutnya, dia ikut menonton dengan senyum konyol di wajahnya. Sudah terlalu lama Jongin tidak sedekat ini dengan Ayah.

"Di berita ada yang lucu ya?" tanya Chanyeol -tanpa bermaksud benar-benar bertanya- sambil melangkah ke luar rumah untuk latihan terakhir sebelum turnamen.

Jongin meliriknya sebal, lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun yang sedang membantu Ibu di dapur. Sehun malah tersenyum geli. Jongin menjulurkan lidah kepadanya, lalu melirik Ayah yang tampaknya tenang-tenang saja menonton berita.

"Jongin, besok kamu yang antar Sehun, ya. Ayah nggak bisa," kata Ayah tiba-tiba.

"Iya," jawab Jongin pendek.

Perutnya kembali terasa mual mengingat besok Sehun harus pulang. Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun, yang sedang tertawa-tawa karna terciprat minyak goreng. Tiba-tiba, Jongin mendapatkan ide gila. Ide yang sangat gila.

**TBC**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
